Throw of the Dice
by Krox1
Summary: Wally West was the guy everyone wanted to be at Gotham Academy, and he knew he could get anyone he wanted. So when Roy Harper makes a bet with him to take Dick Grayson, the nerdy rich kid, to Prom he accepts. But he gets more than he bargained for. Wally/Dick AU
1. Bet On

**Disclaimer: Not mine :'( **

**Throw of the Dice**

Chapter One

_Monday – 14 days until Prom_

There was no question about how cool and popular Wally West was. Only some kids from Gotham Academy could match his height of popularity. Not only did Wally have gorgeous looks, with his red fiery hair and bright green eyes, he also had brains. He stood out the most in science where his interests lay.

Although his friends enjoyed teasing him about being a 'nerd', he never took it to heart. Nowadays it was sexy to be a nerd, so of course he would flaunt it. He was also brilliant in sports, particularly at running. He was their Captain, something the ladies loved talking about.

So Wally had nothing to complain about. The girls threw themselves at him, even some of the teachers flirted mindlessly with him. Plus he had lots of great (although they were total idiots) friends and he had just turned seventeen. _And _his Uncle had promised him driving lessons soon! He seriously loved his life. Nothing could muck this good feeling...

"Hey, West!" Ah, maybe he'd spoken too soon.

Wally had just exited the changing rooms, his purple and yellow tie wrapped loosely around his neck and his two top buttons undone. He had put on his blazer, but hadn't buttoned it up, which showed off his growing muscles through the thin shirt. His red hair was messy due to his sweating, but his eyes were as bright as ever. Said bright eyes landed on the annoying figure of Roy Harper, the Captain of the Archery club and also Wally's enemy.

Well, maybe enemy was taking it a little far, but he annoyed the hell out of him. Roy was also, typically a red head, but thankfully he had dark blue eyes, so they were never mistaken for being related. He had just turned eighteen, and, in some ways, was really like Wally. The only difference was that he had a rich dad.

Oh, and he had a huge stick up his ass, but Wally wasn't going to get into it.

"What do you want, Harper? I'm really not in the mood..." He muttered as he got his keys for his locker out. While he began to open it a curvy, tall body leaned on the locker next to him. He flashed a grin in the direction of Kory who returned it.

She had always put on far too much fake tan and make up, her skin actually turning slightly orange. She was also a red head, but a completely different shade from Roy and Wally's, and had dark green eyes. All in all, she was hot. And Wally totally wanted to get into her pants. But no, she was on the dark side, and totally off limits. _Well, _Wally grinned in his head, _unless a certain party on Saturday changes anything..._

"Hey Wally, how are we feeling?" Kory smiled seductively at him, and Wally couldn't help but return the smile. Stupid rule he had about saving his first time for someone special. Oh well, maybe he could just bend the rules...? _Nah, you'll regret it... _He told himself sadly.

"We're good, Kory, real good." He winked at her and she giggled at him before going into the arms of Jason Todd. Her boyfriend. Oops. Jason was a hard ass; he would beat him to a pulp. So maybe there would be no action on Saturday. He wanted to pout but the last thing he needed was Roy calling him out for being a 'pouty princess'.

"Hey, eyes up, West, stop looking at my girlfriend's rack." Todd sneered while Wally met his eyes. He looked away quickly, because he had seen the damage to the guys who had disobeyed his orders.

"Aw, leave him alone Jay. West isn't looking for trouble, not even some fun; I heard he is a virgin." Kory and Jason laughed at this while Harper smirked. Wally tried not to go red and but was pretty sure he didn't succeed, because _shit, _who had told him that?

"Yeah, well I heard you two were going at each other in the changing rooms, but I haven't said anything." Wally smirked back as he began clearing out his locker to find his protein bars. Kory gave out a small giggle while Jason's eyes narrowed. Wally knew he was playing with fire, but it was worth it as long as he didn't get burned.

"Oh shut it, West, you know I'm going at it with Jade Crock. The principal caught us in the rest rooms during break."

"Oh, _classy," _mocked Wally, rolling his eyes. He was glad he hadn't fallen into the 'man-whore' trap, unlike _some _people. Yes, he made out with girls, a lot, and not usually the same girls twice. And maybe some of them already had boyfriends, but he really didn't see that being included in the 'man-whore' group.

"Sex isn't meant to be classy, it's stress relief. And at least I'm getting some." Roy grinned as Wally closed his locker and leaned against it. He noticed some of the cheerleaders standing around and watching what was going on, probably hoping for some action.

"Not that I don't love speaking about your love life, Harper, but I'm sure I have better things to do. You know, water some flowers or something..." The cheerleader's gave a giggle at that and he sent them a flirty wink. Harper snorted and crossed him arms, his blue eyes narrowing.

"I'm sure you do. I just saw some posters up in the corridors today about prom, which is in two weeks. Heard some girls moaning about you not asking them yet, and I couldn't believe it! I mean, Wally West, the guy who is usually stuck on a girls lips, hasn't asked one of them out yet? To a night where it's an excuse to get laid? Tell me it's not true." More students had stopped now to listen to Harper's rant, a few jocks and a few of Wally's 'friends'. They all looked interested at what could possibly go down; they all knew Roy was a hot head and Wally wasn't one to back off either.

Wally glared at Harper; so he had overheard some of the girls talking?

So what; it didn't mean it was true... Except from the annoying fact that it was. It wasn't like Wally was _afraid _of asking any of them, they were all pretty much chucking themselves at his feet. It was just that Wally didn't feel _right _about asking one of them to prom.

They didn't mean anything to him; they weren't suddenly going to make him feel in love. Not that he wanted to get all mushy, but his Auntie had told him that prom was a special thing in ones teenage years and that it would stick with him for a long time. She also told him it was important that he picked someone he actually wanted to go with, not some girl who he wouldn't see the rest of the night because she was off with another boy.

Wally understood what his Auntie said, and he also wanted that. But all the girls saw him as an item; something to use for a minute before trying out something else. He was usually cool with it, he didn't want to be stuck in a relationship that limited his choices, but on that special night he wanted to hold someone who actually mattered to him. If he was honest, the only woman that mattered that much to him was his Auntie, and no way in hell was he taking her to his prom. But Wally would find someone to fill that spot in the next two weeks... hopefully.

"Yeah, it's true, what's that got to do with you?" Sneered Wally, giving his locker a small kick, as he stood straight and began slowly walking away from the small group. The crowd began to whisper about the new found information while some snickered.

"Oh, nothing to do with me, not really... Just had one question to ask, I can see you're going into a bitchy mood. See you later, West." Roy didn't bother to walk away; he knew West and his stubborn pride would cause him stop and turn around to face him. He wasn't disappointed.

Wally turned around with two raised eyebrows, his green eyes showing curiosity and annoyance. "Firstly, I am not going into a bitchy mood - don't even go there bro - and secondly, what's your question?"

Roy gave him a shark like grin, and Wally felt a trap door closing behind him. Shit, he shouldn't have turned around. "Well, you seem pretty confident for someone who doesn't have a date, and all the girls are getting taken pretty fast. Are you really going to just ask someone when you're in the mood for it?"

Wally felt himself nodding before he actually thought about it. "Course I can, anyone would dump their dates for me, a lot of girls have _said _they would dump their dates for me. So yeah, I can get anyone. Why? Fancy setting me up?" Some of the girls laughed, while slyly sticking out their chests just a little bit more in his direction. Wally tried not to get distracted but, come on, _boobs, _loads of them, damn he really just wanted to-

"Yeah, something like that. Let's be real here West; I don't like you, you don't like me, and my biggest dream is to see you completely crushed. And you've yelled at me enough times when you're completely wasted to know that you would love to see me crushed. So, how about a little bet?"

A bet; was Harper serious? Bets were stupid, especially if the stakes were high. And seriously, Wally wasn't in the mood to lose to anyone. And by anyone, he meant Harper. Smirking, annoying Harper, who would make him look like a fool for backing out.

"What is the bet, exactly?" Wally asked carefully, taking in the way the snickering crowd went quiet, the way all eyes flickered between him and Harper. Kory leaned over Harper's shoulders and whispered into his ear; at his nod, she grinned and stood back with Todd. Their eyes met and they gave a quiet laugh. So, the stakes were going to be pretty high.

"This was going to be a small bet, but because you are so confident, I want to raise the stakes. By quite a lot, actually."

"Will you stop jumping around the subject? Those flowers really need to get watered, you know," Wally said, but his humour was lost in his open curiosity.

"Jeez, West, you really do piss me off. Your attitude is getting worse day by day, I hope this brings you down. I mean, you really do believe you can get anyone you want, so I want to see the evidence." Roy gave him a dark grin, making Wally narrow his eyes.

"I don't see what you are getting at, you want proof? You want me to ask a girl out, because I can easily-"

"No, you won't be doing the asking, _I will." _This made Wally close his mouth with an audible click. Harper was going to ask a girl to go out on a date with him? This was what the bet was gong to be? Wow, that would be _so _difficult. He could click his fingers and the girls would come running.

Smirking at Harper who still looked smug, his green eyes eagerly scanned the small crowd who were watching. Harper would most likely pick one of these girls, and Wally was pretty sure he had made out with at least a couple of them... Maybe even all of them... Yeah, this wouldn't be difficult at all.

"What's the stakes, Harper?" He asked with confidence, smirking as he heard some of the girls whispering about how brave he was. Oh yes, everything in his life was perfect.

With a quick glance to Todd, who gave him a nod, Harper began explaining. "You might wanna bite your tongue after this, West. Here is the conditions; if you win this bet, I will step down as Captain of the Archery club and quit it." Shocked gasps and whispers rose from the crowd, a gasp of surprise coming from Wally himself.

Okay, this bet was _big. _Everyone in school could tell how much that club meant to Harper. When he wasn't in class he would always be training, with or without his team. He dedicated all the time and effort he could to that club and also a lot of his fathers money. So making him step down from the title as their Captain _and _quit the team altogether? That was some big stuff. Wally could already feel the pressure to step up to the mark.

"And if I lose?" Wally dared to ask. The crowd fell quiet as they waited for Harper to speak.

"The same goes for you and your little Running club. If you fail to go out with the person I pick for you, you lose your club, got it?" Wally felt his heart miss a beat at thought of not being apart of the Running club. That club was a very special club to him. His Uncle had been apart of a running club when he had been in high school, and had always encouraged Wally to try it. He ended up loving the club and became a member.

Last year, the club had taken a small tumble and they were nearly cut out of the school budget, Wally had made sure that never happened. He had held a sponsored run for the members and raised enough money to support the club. Shortly after that, he has been promoted to being their Captain, and he loved every minute of it. So being forced to give that up if this bet went down hill? No thanks.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass out on this one. Go bet with someone else, Harper, I'm going home." Wally turned to walk away again, ignoring the murmurs of the crowd and Todd's snicker. Nothing could ever make him give up being the team's Captain...

"And so the badass Wally West walks away before even hearing the full bet. Honestly, I feel like I've been wasting my time. Take this chance to not look like an idiot and hear what I have to say, or go run home crying to your Auntie and Uncle about what a bully I've been."

Wally stopped dead in his tracks, green eyes blazing with annoyance. He didn't go home crying to his Auntie and Uncle. He didn't look like an idiot, and he was _very _badass when he wanted to be. Harper had just crossed the line so far he couldn't see it any more.

"Okay, tell me what your stupid shitty little bet is and then I'll go, alright Harper?" Wally nearly snarled. He was getting fed up of these little games; he really did want to just go home. He didn't want to have to think about dates, or girls, or Roy freakin' Harper, just the cookies his Auntie would have made for him.

"Alright, since you're so desperate to know. _I _will pick a date for you that you will take to prom, that must actually _want _to be there with you and, even though I feel like I'm pushing it, actually like you. And not because you're slightly popular, but because they enjoy your company even if you act like a complete tool. Got it?" Wally was smirking at him before he had finished his speech.

"Let me get this straight; you are asking someone to go with me to prom, stay with me for that couple of hours, and that's it? What's the catch?"

"Oh, there isn't one," Harper said lightly, making Wally frown at him. There had to be a catch... But so far, it sounded pretty good...

"And that's all there is to it?" Wally asked.

"That's it; take it or leave it." Harper gave him that smug look that clearly read, _'If you say no I will not let you live down until we are too old to remember.'_

Wally thought about it. The idea of seeing Harper's face when Wally showed up with that lucky girl on prom night would be priceless. The realisation that he had lost and would have to pay dearly was actually overloading his senses. People would really respect Wally then, and no one would bother messing with him.

And hey, if the Archery club failed without Harper, that would mean more money towards the other teams, an example being the Running club. Yes, he could benefit from this a lot, and maybe he would actually get laid from the whole show, so yeah, he was so in.

Something danced across his vision; he caught sight of black hair and a small frame but didn't take notice. It was probably some anti-social goth who believed in vampires.

He looked at Harper's face, but his blue eyes were watching the figure go with a wicked smirk. He closed the distance between himself and West and stuck out his hand.

"What do you say, West; do we have a deal?" With a small, stupid thought at what could go wrong about this bet jumping in his mind, he quickly shook hands with Harper.

"Fine, it's a deal. Get ready to pack away your arrows." Wally grinned. "Now who's the lucky lady?"

"Now, now West, you didn't say it had to be a girl..." Kory and Todd started to laugh as Wally's smug expression changed into pure shock.

"What the hell, Harper? That is not fair! I'm as straight as one of your freakin' arrows! You can't honestly expect me to-"

"Wow, who knew, West was such a homophobe? Gotham Academy takes homophobic behaviour pretty seriously. Are you trying to be offensive?" Roy grinned as the crowd behind him laughed; he had gotten their support. He knew most of the jocks would love the idea of pounding a few fags into the dirt, but he wasn't joking about the school taking serious measures.

"I'm not a bloody homophobe, I totally dig lesbians and girl on girl action, but I'm not a fag! You never said I had to go out with a guy or I would have never agreed to this in the first place!" Wally hissed out, his eyes in slits and he glared at Harper's smirking face. Honestly, he could feel the urge to knock his teeth out coming on...

"You never asked, so it's your own fault. And we shook on it now, we can't go back, unless..." He looked down at Wally, glad for being a few inches taller than the seething red head. "Are you dropping out? Because if that's the case, you'll have to drop out of the Running club right now." Wally gaped at him.

"What? That is too far, Harper-"

"Not my fault you're big headed and think you can get anyone. Won't this be easy for you, West? After all, anyone would drop their dates to go out with you, so why the problems? Just ask the person I pick..."

Wally looked around nervously at that. Who would Harper pick? It better not be a bloody jock, because they wouldn't touch him with a stick. But there was hardly anyone around, so maybe he would get paired with a jock.

Great.

Kory and Todd stood beside Harper, whispering to him. He nodded and gave them both small smiles and laughed when Todd whispered to him again. They bro-fisted each other before Harper once again looked at Wally.

"We've found you the perfect date, West. Trust me, you're really going to love him." The jocks and cheerleaders moved in closer, ready to hear whom Wally would be attempting to date. Wally nearly face-palmed, but he stopped himself.

"Tell me, West, ever seen yourself dating at rich kid?" Wally cocked his head to the side.

"Are you serious? I'm meant to go to prom with _you_?"Harper shook his head in disgust while Kory giggled at him.

Todd answered his question, "No, you're going to prom with Richard Grayson."

There was silence, then...

Laughter boomed out from the crowd as they began to break apart, laughing as they heard Grayson's name. Wally's face was priceless. He looked like an alien had come down, demanded he got a sex change and shaved his head. He could hardly hear the booming laughter all around him as he focused on the horrible sentence Harper had just said.

_No, you're going to prom with Richard Grayson._

_Richard Grayson._

Richard Grayson. The kid who had one of the richest dads in Gotham (possibly the richest) and was so unpopular it was a surprise if anyone really knew him. You would think, being rich and all, Grayson would be high up there with himself and others, but this kid gave the definition of 'nerd' a whole new look. He wasn't even in Wally's year, and how old was he? He looked like he was twelve. He was so not about to become a paedophile. He was so not about to become gay for some kid he had most likely helped shove in a locker. Well, this was going to be a fucking nightmare.

"Harper, come on, anyone but him!"

"No, you agreed to let me pick anyone, so I picked him. Grow a pair and deal with it... Or drop out. Your choice." Harper looked straight into his eyes, as if he expecting him to back out. Expected him to give up.

"Thanks, but no thanks Harper; I'll get him to go with me. That should get rid of your stupid, smug look. Now, if you'll excuse me..." He pushed past the remaining three. "I need to go find my new sweetheart." He tried to ignore the laughter he heard from behind, but he couldn't help but feel he just signed his own death certificate. This kid better be easy.

**o-O-o**

Dick Grayson wasn't having a great day. He was actually beginning to lose count on the amount of times he had been bumped into by stupid jocks or how many times he had nearly been tripped up. He just wanted to go home, dive under his bed covers and hide away from the world. Then text his friends, because they always got crabby if he doesn't sent them at least one text after school.

When he finally got his locker open, he sent a small glare at the pile of books that he had. As helpful as they were, they were a total pain to take home. But he needed to study, and it didn't do him any good if he left them in his locker. And anyway, if one of these idiots saw him leaving them at school, he would have a broken locker and no books the next day. _So not worth it, so not asterous._

Dick piled up the books into his arms carefully, while attempting to close his locker with his foot. With a small huff, he finally got his locker slammed shut without moving any of the books. Thank God for his good balance. Now to get out of this place and get to the car-

"Ugh!" Dick groaned as he was knocked back into his locker, dropping his books all around him. Touching his sore shoulder, he glared at the two jocks that grinned stupidly back. The jock that had done the damage (Dick decided to call him Stereotypical-Idiot-Jock-Number-One) gave him a small wave before continuing down the hall with his friend. Just the size of them made everything, including Dick, feel much smaller.

With a soft sigh and a small prayer that his next growth spurt was around the corner, Dick dropped to his knees and began piling the books back up. Honestly, if he could go one day without getting knocked into...

Dick snorted to himself. _Yeah, that will be the day._

A hand shot out to grab his biology book, but he was too slow to grab it back. His eyes shot up to the owner of the hand, ready to let out a string of abuse that would have Alfred and Bruce reaching for the soap. His insults died on his tongue however, as he saw just who was holding his book. He knew who he was, everyone did in this school, but exactly _why _he was helping him out was really, really strange.

"Hi," The teen in front of him said, with an easy smile on his freckled face. "Name's Wally West," his free hand shot out, inches away from Dick's face. "And you're Dick Grayson."

**o-O-o**

_That is chapter one complete! Firstly, let me say **the biggest thank you to MistressOfRobins**, who is not feeling very well right now **(and should be resting!)** for being the beta to this story and putting up with my babbling ;) Seriously, you should of seen the first draft of this! She really took the time to put everything right, so, thank you once again :) _

_To receive your own thank you, please **drop a review telling me what you thought! **This really helps me move things along because, I admit, I'm a review junkie! Reviews always keep me going! So if you want to see Wally attempting to flirt with an unimpressed Dick,** drop a review! **It will be worth your while ;) _

_Until next time!  
Krox1 _


	2. Menacing

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, working on it... A/N at bottom! :)**

**Throw of the Dice**

Chapter Two

_Tuesday – 13 days until Prom_

To say Dick was pissed was a slight understatement. This Wally West, thinking he was all amazing and mighty, would not _leave him alone. _Dick couldn't even begin to act like he cared about what the redhead was saying, because all he heard was 'Blah, blah, blah'. He was beginning to get a headache just thinking about where his new stalker would pop up next.

With a sigh, Dick mentally scolded himself. The teenager wasn't actually being a stalker, he was just... Very in your face. And touchy. And just all over odd; he had never once looked in Dick's direction, and now he was acting like they had been friends since kindergarten! It was slightly disturbing, heavy on the dis. And anyway, Dick hadn't even attended kindergarten. He was the Class' A freak of the school, the circus brat who hit it big time with the billionaire. Of course, that wasn't how it felt to Dick, but people believed what they wanted to believe.

"Hey Dick!" Dick paused as his eyes looked towards the figure leaning casually after the wall of his classroom. People were too busy eyeing up Wally and his unbuttoned blazer that they kept bumping into Dick, not even having the decency to apologise. Dick sighed and began making his way to his next class, praying the red head wouldn't follow him. But it seemed God was ignoring him nowadays.

"So, how was class? I got bored in mine and said I needed to go for a toilet break, and Miss Craig let me; she totally eyed me up. So I went for a wander and tried to find you on Facebook.. Why don't you have a Facebook?" Wally pouted before winking at a passing cheerleader who sent him one back in return. He grinned before noticing Dick had went down another corridor. Catching up, Wally said with an annoyed sigh; "Hello? I asked you a question!"

Dick huffed at the impossible teenager in front of him. "I told you to call me Richard. And I'm not allowed one; reporters can easily hack accounts and find out personal things about me and share them to the world. I'd rather not take the chance." Dick turned and began walking towards Math class, his favourite subject. He heard Wally snort behind him.

"Seriously? Lame. Facebook is awesome, maybe you should ignore the rules and just get one. I can help you set it up?" It was Dick's turn to snort.

"No thanks. I believe I told you yesterday to leave me alone. Now follow through with it." And with that Dick walked into Maths and didn't look back. Wally would have gone in with him, but the teacher was a strict one and would have his ass for entering without permission, so he left it.

Oh yes, Grayson had told him pretty straight to leave him alone yesterday. The embarrassment of getting completely rejected was still fresh in Wally's mind. He tried not to let it show. He _was _Wally West, so Grayson just needed some persuasion and then he would have him wrapped around his little finger. It all took some time, which was _so _something he was running out of, but he needed to make this work.

With a sigh, he began heading to his next class. He had English, and even though it bored him to death, his teacher was pretty young and had an awesome ass. At least it gave him something to stare at.

Dick let his head drop to his desk, groaning at the thought of the red head. Why didn't he just back off? It was clear Dick wasn't interested, yet he still hung around, giving him stupid, special attention.

Dick blushed; 'special'? Why did he think that? He unconsciously began fiddling with his tie, reminding himself about the type Wally West was. He had told himself the exact same thing yesterday. The fifteen year old groaned again, his head still resting on the cool desk. He was trying to forget what happened yesterday, but the horrendous memory was still in his mind. Even now, it lingered. He tried to listen to his teacher, but he couldn't stop from hearing Wally's stupid voice in his ears...

_"Hi," The teen in front of him said, with an easy smile on his freckled face. "Name's Wally West," his free hand shot out, inches away from Dick's face. "And you're Dick Grayson."_

_Dick blinked at him once, complete confusion shown on his usually guarded features. He really wouldn't be surprised if the jocks all came out holding hands and singing love songs to each other. Yeah, the situation was just that weird. He focused on the hand that was still in his face. After a moment of hesitation, he decided to ignore the out stretched hand. Rearranging the books in his arms he began walking towards the main exit._

"_Hey!" Shouted Wally, annoyance in his tone. "Wait up!" Dick heard the footsteps behind him but continued to walk. He knew what type Wally West was. He was full of himself, had no respect for others, and was a total man-whore. He didn't want to get mixed into that crowd. He expected the red head to give up his chase and leave his teasing for another day, but his shoulder was grabbed in a tight grip. Spinning around, Dick sent a hard glare (that he had proudly learned from his father) at the older teen. He tried not to let it falter as he got an intense stare in return. By big, green eyes._

_"I've still got your book..." Wally put the book on top of pile, his eyes quickly scanning the title. "Wow, Higher Biology 2? We're just getting these books in class. Isn't that a bit nerdy of you, Dick?" Dick narrowed his eyes back into his glare, spinning around to continue to the exit. Where were his friends when he needed them?_

_"Love the nerd joke, a real classic. Haven't heard that one about, I don't know, twenty million times. And to you, my name is Richard." He sighed as the older teen ran in front him, successfully putting him to a stop. He had a strange look on his face; his expression was soft and easy, yet it was very focused. __Unbeknownst __to __Dick, this was Wally's flirting face. To Dick, it kind of looked like he was in pain._

_"Oh, I only get to call you Richard? Do I get to call you Dick when we reach second base?" Dick made a disgusted noise at the pig in front of him before shoving him out of the way. He heard Wally mutter something, probably about how annoying he was, before he was once again stopped when an arm found it's way along his shoulders._

_"Okay, what are you doing?" Dick hissed out, a small blush moving onto his cheeks. He was beginning to fight the urge to hit this guy; sadly, he didn't have any hands free, but he would kick him where it hurts if he tried to touch him again._

_"Oh cool it babe, was just getting to know you. And hey, I was only joking about being a nerd; my class might just be starting that book, but I've already finished it." Wally stuck out his chest proudly, completely oblivious to Dick's angry expression. "I'm a total geek at science. Ask me anything and you will get an answer, and..." Wally wiggled his eyebrows at the fuming dark haired teen. "Maybe a little something else, if you're lucky." _

_Dick then decided to do some damage, but on something much lower. He wondered how well the runner would run now with a sore foot. "Ow, what was that for?" This time Dick didn't leave; he stood on his tiptoes so that he was face to face with the moron._

_"That was a warning. Whatever little joke you and your buddies are playing on me, it stops right here, right now. You hear me? No more of this 'babe' shit, okay? If it continues, I'll make sure you don't feel the aster, alright?" With that he left, blissfully ignoring the runner's noises of protest. He could see Alfred waiting in the car up ahead, and began hurrying his footsteps. He could hear the __older teen jumping about on his sore foot, which he totally deserved, before footsteps again. Wow, this idiot just didn't give up. _

_"Aster? What the hell is aster?" He heard him mutter to himself as he hobbled after him. Dick was close to the black car. He could see Alfred inside waiting quietly for him. He gave the butler a small smile, which turned into a frown._

_"Di- Uh, bab-, Richard! Wait! I just have one question!" Wally yelled out as the younger teen opened the back door and dumped his books in. With a heavy sigh, Dick turned with a glare._

_"Make it quick and then leave me alone," he said harshly, not caring about Wally's kicked puppy expression. Wally grabbed his shoulders, making Dick's eyes blaze with anger, and gave him his pain filled look. With his eyelashes fluttering and a small smile on his lips, Wally stepped closer to Dick._

_"Did it hurt?" Dick blinked, not understanding the question._

_"Did what hurt?" He asked in a confused tone._

_"You know, when you fell out of Heaven?" Dick blinked once again. Grabbing the runner's hands in a tight grip, he forced them off his shoulders and got in the car._

_"What? It always works on the ladies!" He slammed the door and ignored Wally running after it, a look of hopelessness on his face. He would usually care if he upset someone, but this guy deserved it. Stupid jackass._

_"Dare I ask whom that was, Master Dick?" asked Alfred with a raised eyebrow. Dick sighed and shook his head at the old butler. _

_"He's no one Alfred, just another fool from Gotham Academy. He'll get bored of me by tomorrow..."_

"Dick! Dick!"

"Mr Grayson, I hope you aren't sleeping in my class," said a stern voice. Dick shot up, looking around wildly. He hadn't even noticed when Babs had moved to sit next to him, or the fact that his old Math teacher was standing in front of his desk. He looked up gingerly, meeting cold grey eyes.

"I wasn't Mrs Waltz, I was just... Uh, thinking," he tried, sending a smile that caused many cameras to flash at Bruce's charity parties. But really, nothing could get past Mrs Waltz.

Her eyes turned into slits as she replied; "Were you thinking about the question I asked you? You must know the answer by now. After all, it has been..." She checked her watch. "Five minutes. A top student like you wouldn't take that long to answer a simple question, no?"

He blushed as the whole class turned to look at him; out of the corner of his eye, he could see Barbara face-palming. "Um... No, I wasn't... Sorry," he muttered, lowering his eyes. She sighed at him before moving away.

"Please try to keep your mind on Maths, Mr Grayson. For the rest of you, turn to page seventy two and start on question five..." Dick began following Mrs Waltz's instructions when a note was pushed into his hand.

_**Dick, what's up? You look like something is bothering you. **_Dick quickly scribbled a reply before he was called out for cheating.

_**Nothing Babs, just tired. Ignore me :)**_ He pushed it into her hand, trying not to think of how her red hair reminded him of someone else.

_**Okay, but remember, you can talk to me. By the way, I won't be sitting with you guys at lunch; I offered to help out at a study group. But I'll text you tonight, okay? :) **_Dick smiled at her gently; the rest of their friends enjoyed teasing him about going out with Babs. He knew she liked him, but to act on it... He didn't want to risk their friendship. So he simply replied;

_**Asterous :)**_

**o-O-o**

Wally's green eyes scanned the school's busy cafeteria, looking for a certain dark haired teen. He truly hated this: here he was, Wally West, the straight guy who made out with girls when he was bored, chasing a guy. A guy who wasn't interested in him in the slightest. _But, _he thought, _it hasn't all been that bad..._

His uncle had texted him earlier today, his driving permit had arrived and so they could go over the basics of driving tomorrow after school. Wally had felt really excited at the idea. Finally he could start to learn how to drive! But then the nerves had kicked in. Oh God, what if he hit something? Someone? He had to remind himself that Wally West didn't get nervous, and had pushed the thoughts to the back of his head. No more dark thoughts.

Then he saw him. Grayson was headed to a table near the back of the cafeteria; head and eyes down. For a moment, Wally was taken back by how he moved; he didn't have to look up to miss the people walking towards him, his body being able to fill the tiny gaps that were left for him to fit through while not dropping his tray of food. He was flawless and was graced with the balance of a ballerina.

_Whoa Wally, and since when were guys flawless? Pull it together, West. _Wally shook his head at himself before walking towards the table Grayson was headed to. He could see a blonde girl, a girl with red hair, a guy with black hair (and freakin' muscles, why was he not a quarterback?) and a dark skinned teen with short blonde hair. To say the least, an odd looking bunch. They didn't even look like they were all in the same year, and Wally had never seen them in his life. And, he grinned as the red headed girl stood up to give Grayson a hug as he reached the table, he would've remembered that body from anywhere.

"Huh, Dick so this is where you sit at lunch? Maybe you should try my table? Here let me-" He tried to grab Dick's tray of food, but his hand was caught in a vice grip. Sharp nails dug tightly into his hand as he let his eyes meet two angry grey-blue eyes. It was the blonde girl and she looked pissed. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows were drawn close together and her mouth was set in a firm line.

"And exactly who are you?" She hissed out. Wally attempted to free his hand but she just held on tighter.

"Artemis..." The dark skinned teen said, the frown evident in his voice. She turned her glare at him, which withered slightly due to the other teen's levelled stare back. With a sigh she let go of Wally's hand and threw her arms up in the air with annoyance.

"But Kaldur, he was trying to steal Dick's food! This ginger thinks he some kinda of funny guy-"

"_Ginger? _I prefer the term red-head, like many others." He turned to the hot girl who had a look of confusion on her face. "Am I right, babe?" He heard a growl coming from Mr Muscles.

"Uh... Right." She gave a small giggle before sticking her hand out. "You're Wally West, the Captain of the Runner's club? Right? I'm M'gann Morse, it's nice to meet you!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her in closer, effectively pushing Dick into the table. More unnoticed eyes glared up at Wally and he grinned down at M'gann.

"M'gann is a very interesting name..." Wally smiled, doing his flirting face. M'gann blinked and felt herself turning pink. She wasn't interested, but he did have a cute face.

"Oh, uh... Thanks, my mom picked it for me. Well, she actually made it up herself! My whole family have strange spelled names, so..." She shrugged while trying to move away from him. From the look on Wally's face, he didn't care about what she had said or he hadn't actually listened, but he nodded along anyway.

"So, what are you doing later? Maybe we can-"

"That's enough." Wally threw a glance over at Mr Muscles, his whole frame shaking slightly. Wally rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh, calm it, I was just playing. What are you, her boyfriend?" Wally snorted and let M'gann slip out of his reach. His eyes widened slightly as she sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Yes, I am." He growled out, steel blue eyes glaring at him. Wally let the air gush out at him and thought of something to say that would change the subject.

"So, you're a man of few words," Wally said cheerfully, gaining a groan from Dick and Kaldur. Artemis turned to glare at him when Mr Muscles stood up, M'gann following him with a worried frown on her face. Mr Muscles then looked at Dick, his hard gaze softened slightly.

"Get rid of him." With that Mr Muscles took off, dumping his food into the nearest trashcan. M'gann began following him, a sandwich in her hand. She awkwardly waved at the group before rushing over to her boyfriend who had just left the cafeteria.

"Wow, what's his problem?" Grinned Wally, still unaware of the new tension. Kaldur lightly snorted at him before eating his food. Dick sat down next to Artemis who was still glaring at Wally. Wally caught her eye and glared back, then, just to piss her off, sat down next to Dick.

"So Dick, turns out there is something wrong with my phone." Dick didn't reply; he just started slowly eating his food and acted as if Wally didn't exist. This didn't put Wally off though; he knew Dick was listening. "But it's okay, I worked out the problem; your number isn't on it!" Artemis gave him a cruel laugh.

"Really? First you flirt with M'gann and piss off Conner and now you're going at it with Dick? What a whore." Dick laughed at this while Wally glared at the girl. Someone clearly didn't have their facts right.

"I'm not a whore, Roy Harper is a whore, not me." Wally huffed and slid an arm over Dick's shoulders. "Just remember that, babe." Dick stabbed his fork harshly into his pasta before shoving Wally's arms off his shoulders.

"My God, are you retarded? Do you have a short memory span? I told you, quite clearly, it's _Richard _to you; only my friends call me Dick. And I'm _not _your babe, so stop calling me that. Do it again and it won't be your foot getting kicked." This time Artemis laughed at Wally's face while Kaldur allowed himself to crack a smile, even though the two sounded pretty childish.

Dick let himself look at Wally's face; he did actually look upset. Maybe he was being a little harsh... _No! _He reminded himself. _This idiot is just playing with you. _Dick began eating his food quietly while Wally sulked.

Kaldur hated the awkward silence that had landed on the table; he would love to ask Artemis and Dick about how their day was going, but the answer was already there. He could tell Artemis was worried about her uncaring sister, like Wally had correctively put, Roy Harper was a... Uh, _slight _man-whore. She didn't want to see her harsh sister upset over Roy if he left her, no matter how bad their relationship was.

And Dick, well, he appeared to have a new friend that just wouldn't leave him alone. It was obvious Wally was trying to get Dick to take real notice of him, to date him. From what Kaldur had heard, Wally was straight, and he knew Dick was straight, so why bother? Kaldur began to fear the worst; bullying.

For now, he would watch Wally to see his intentions, and he hadn't done anything too damaging... Just annoyed about everyone in their little group in about five minutes, but Kaldur overlooked it.

"So, Dick, where is Barbara? She usually sits with us on a Tuesday," he asked, hoping the subject would help the situation. Instead, it made everything worse.

"Yeah, _Dick," _Artemis smirked at Wally, who stuck his tongue out. "Where is your girlfriend?"

Both boys protested loudly at the same time.

"Babs is not my-"

"Di- Uh, Richard doesn't have a-"

Artemis gave a small snort when she saw Kaldur face-palming at the two. She just had to drag things out a little further, though.

"And how do you know he doesn't have a girlfriend? Would it matter if your 'babe' did? Am I sensing a little jealousy over there?" The words 'Mission Complete' flashed in her mind as Wally's green eyes hardened into a tight glare. She just smiled back cheekily, looking for a fight.

As soon as Wally began opening his mouth, his phone beeped. Muttering a small curse, he read the text. "Crap, I'm late for training. I totally forgot about that." He shut his phone with a sigh before standing up from the table. "I need to go. You, blondie," He pointed at Artemis who raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "This isn't over. Uh... You, Calum, was it?" He said to Kaldur, who also raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "I guess I'll see you around. And you..." He grinned down at Dick who looked back up with him with intense blue eyes. "I'll see you soon, sugar!" He then dashed off, missing Dick's flying pieces of pasta aimed for his face.

Dick was blushing and began stabbing at his food angrily, trying to ignore the looks Kaldur and Artemis were sending his way. "And when did he suddenly take an interest in you?" Kaldur asked carefully, not wanting to annoy his friend any more. Dick sighed and pushed his food away, his appetite gone. Waste of good food.

"Just yesterday when school was finished. He's been following me around like a lost puppy since then." Dick sighed at their matching frowns. They were a strange couple, not like M'gann and Conner who were completely in love with each other and didn't mind public kisses; they were more laid back about dating and would only occasionally show affection. He couldn't help but feel slightly lonely in the group... They were all older than him and were paired up; maybe he should consider dating Babs...

"Are you sure he isn't just playing around?" Kaldur said while Artemis nodded at what he was saying. It wasn't the first time bullies had tried to make Dick look like a fool, and it wouldn't be the last. Dick could deal with it, but it was horrible to watch, so they always tried to prevent it while ignoring the abuse sent their way. They were the school rejects, and although it didn't bother Kaldur, he wouldn't let his friend be taken down by those who had a 'higher rank' in the school. Kaldur thought it was all nonsense, but that was life nowadays.

"He probably is, I'm just doing my best to ignore him. Most of them give up the first day." Dick shrugged then winced slightly; his shoulder had gotten bruised due to all the Jocks being unable to miss it. It wasn't that bad of a pain, but it hurt if he moved it too fast.

"You okay?" asked Artemis, her hand lightly touching his shoulder.

"Yes, _mother hen_, I'm fine. And don't worry about Wally, he's just being stupid. I _can _take care of myself, you know." Dick gave them a small glare before smiling at the two. Grabbing his plate of food back, he began to eat his pasta while the others ate their own lunch. "So, Kal, how has your day been?

**o-O-o**

"Hey! Zatanna! I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away!" Winked Wally, his eyes taking in the cheerleader's perfect and toned body. Zatanna looked over to the running track and gave Wally a small smile. Her black hair was tied up in a tight ponytail as the other cheerleaders practised behind her. She had just taken over being the lead cheerleader and had been full of ideas that she was getting her team to learn.

She was, actually, someone Wally could call 'friend' and mean it. Didn't mean he couldn't flirt her with her every time he saw her, she was still hot. But with her hair tied up like that, she kinda reminded him of Grayson. Big turn off, but he could ignore it for now.

"Quick! Help me out here Zee! I'm dying!" He grabbed his at his chest dramatically and stumbled around, making her laugh.

"Keep practising those kicks, ladies, I'll be back over in a sec." She jogged over and pulled Wally into a quick hug. "Hi Walls, how is it going? Still need CPR?" She rolled her eyes as he pretended to check his heart.

"No, I think your hug saved my life! Lucky or what?" He grinned at her before his eyes landed on one of his teammates. "Bart! Keep running! What type of runner stops running half way through a lap?" He shook his head as Bart blushed and continued running. There was no slacking under Wally West's eyes, excluding himself because he got 'Captain benefits'. He turned back to Zatanna who was also watching Bart run. Smiling at her, he asked, "How have you been?"

"I've been fine, Wally. Yourself?" She asked while absentmindedly fumbling with her purple cheer leading skirt, the letters 'GA' stitched in yellow, representing their colours. Wally's official running shorts were also purple with the yellow 'GA' stitched onto its right side. Right now, he was just wearing some old sweats and a white tee shirt.

"Been great... How's your dad?" He lowered his tone and frowned when Zatanna flinched slightly at the mention of her dad.

"He's been okay... He gets confused though, the doctors said he would. He sometimes forget I'm his daughter, but it comes back to him." She sniffed a little and Wally pulled her back into his arms, letting her rest there until she pulled back. "So, what you doing for prom? I heard from the others you didn't have anyone to go with yet, even though it's in thirteen days." She cocked her head while Wally fidgeted, because she would most likely hit him when she heard about the bet.

"No, I found someone, kinda..." Her eyes furrowed at his response.

"Explain." She said, and Wally felt as though a spell went around him, making him spill the beans. He always felt like that around Zatanna, kinda like she was a witch... A good, and hot witch, though. Especially hot. So he told her, trying to ignore her facial expressions that varied from disbelief to annoyance. Then she whacked him on the arm.

"Ouch." He muttered, rubbing the spot. People with black hair and blue eyes had a thing for hitting him.

"Wally! You idiot! Bets are stupid, taking a bet with _Roy Harper _is stupid, and going after someone who is straight and doesn't like you is stupid! You've really reached a whole new level of stupid, I hope you realise." She huffed at him. He sent her a half glare before sighing.

"I know, Zee. But I can't back out now! This," he gestured to the running track and team, "Means too much to me, and I shouldn't have bet on it, but I did. So I need to make this work with Gra-, uh Dick." He said quickly, noticing her glare.

"Calling him Grayson won't help anything."

"Oh don't worry, I call him babe; and recently, sugar. He loves it really." His watched beeped, signalling the end of practice. "Listen, I'll see you around Zee. You going to Raquel's party on Saturday?" She nodded before giving him another hug.

"Be careful what you do, Wally." Then she was gone, walking back to her own team.

With a sigh Wally headed over to his team, ready to wrap things up. His oh so easy bet was turning into a living nightmare, and Wally couldn't escape it. He needed a better plan of action.

Yeah, that was it. Like when he was planning out how the team would practice. He needed to... Get to know Grayson, his likes and dislikes, what he found funny, what he did in his spare time. None of it mattered to Wally, but if he wanted to get Grayson to like him, he had to start a friendship before trying anything else. With a small smile, Wally began to do one final lap. His road to victory was beginning to clear.

**o-O-o**

_And that's Chapter Two! :) Hope it was funny and awkward :3 Haha, I tried my hardest... Sorry for crappy A/N, I'm tired! Haha! Okay, but I need everyone to listen **now:  
For six weeks**, I am on study leave, **but I do have exams**, my first one is actually tomorrow! So **updates may be a bit more slow going**, but only for this short period of time! I do plan to update, so don't give up on me! :3  
I'm actually pretty nervous about it, so **send me some love and hope in a review!** Also tell me if you like Wally's chat-up lines! ;) I know I did! _

_**MistressOfRobins, **thank you my love! :) I always face-palm while reading my mistakes, because half of them are so obvious and stupid... Oh dear! ;)  
Oh, and before I forget! To those of you who were either anons or have a blocked P.M, here is your thank you! This is for: ** oh look i'm anon D, anonymous, Lori, jazzylady, XxRazorgirlxX and yaoifanfake**! Thank you for your awesome words! :D  
_

_**EDIT: Sorry, forgot to add :3**  
Jason and Dick are not related, sorry, I should have cleared that up chapter one! But no, they are not brothers. Jason is the same age as Roy, who just turned eighteen.  
The girl Wally mentioned at the end, Raquel, is actually Rocket's real name. So yeah, she is having a house party :)_

**_Until next time! :)  
Krox1 _**


	3. Surrender

**Disclaimer: Sadly, will never be mine...**

**Throw of the Dice**

Chapter Three

_Wednesday – 12 days until Prom_

It was Wednesday. It was still early in the morning, but thankfully Dick was halfway through his crazy week. His English class had to pick a book to study and write an essay about, so he was looking for something interesting to read. Babs was behind him, studying the blurb of some romantic novel. He shook his head lightly; he would stick to the action section. Action with a _little _romance though; he liked to blame Alfred and his old novels for that.

So far, he hadn't seen Wally. Not that he wanted to, but usually he was getting grabbed as soon as he had stepped out of class. He had no idea exactly _how _the red head knew his timetable, but Wally _was _most famous for his persistence. He had, most likely, charmed the answer out of one of the office ladies, even though Bruce had tried to make anything associated with Dick extra secure.

Apparently, safety didn't matter if the one asking was hot. Dick tried to stop his cheeks from burning. 'Hot' didn't quite fit Wally. 'Annoying' fitted Wally.

He could tell Alfred wanted information on him, but Dick, honestly, had nothing to say to the loyal butler. Anyway, if Bruce overheard someone was following his son around school like a lost puppy, Dick wouldn't be surprised if Bruce demanded driving Dick to school to find out who he was. And whom his parents were, where he lived; if he had a criminal record of some sorts. Yup, it was a blessing and a curse – mostly a curse, in Dick's opinion – that Bruce was that type of father. Really, Wally would have no idea what hit him.

"Hi, Richard." An annoyingly familiar voice said. Except... it wasn't being _annoying. _It sounded pretty normal, actually. He felt someone touch him, but it wasn't an arm going around his shoulders, it was someone brushing past him. Dick turned to stare in the direction of Wally, who sent him a small smile before continuing to his own table, a copy of the book Dick was looking at in his hand.

Okay, weird.

"Um, Dick, why is _Wally West _speaking to you?" Asked Babs, a frown on her face and her eyes on Wally's form. Dick didn't look at her, his own eyes on Wally as he opened the book and began to read. Dick noted that he ignored the group of girls who were trying to slyly show off their breasts.

"I'm not really sure Babs, but trust me; it was a lot worse yesterday." Dick cringed slightly at the memory of Wally pissing off all of his friends. He felt himself shaking his head again; the situation was just too weird. He couldn't imagine that Wally was picking a book over _boobs,_for crying out loud! "Excuse me..."

Before she could reply, he had taken off in the direction of Wally's table.

Dick wasn't really sure _why _he was walking up to Wally; he should be glad that the red head had toned it down and was actually acting like a normal human being. But it wasn't _Wally. _Any stranger who entered school wouldn't believe this guy had made out with nearly every girl in his year and was proud of it. He looked like someone who could fit in Dick's small group right now, and that just wasn't right.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Wally, his fingers touching the front of the desk lightly. His eyes were on the top of Wally's head, and it looked like he was totally lost in the book. His green eyes were locked onto the page, his mouth lifting slightly at the words. He had all the buttons on his blazer and shirt done, his tie tightly wrapped and his collar flat against his neck. He really did look like just another nameless face in the crowd.

"You can sit down, you know." Dick let his gaze go back to Wally's, his green eyes showing his smile. Instead of returning it, Dick frowned. This wasn't Wally West; this was a robot. Either way,

he let himself pull out the chair opposite of the other teen, his eyes never leaving the green ones. Frowns were sent in Dick's direction along with curious glances, but they were ignored.

"What are you doing in the library?" Was the only thing Dick could think of saying, his mind going completely blank as the emerald eyes returned the intense stare. He shouldn't of sat down, he should have just been grateful that Wally was leaving him alone.

"I don't have class, and I don't want to train by myself. Library was the second place to go." He shrugged before going back to the book, his face showing his steady concentration.

"You like that book?" Dick couldn't help himself; the book was the exact same one in his own hands. It seemed strange Wally would like it; strange to see Wally _reading. _Out of all his trips to the library he had never seen the red head in here.

"What's not to like? It shows the struggle of the rising hero, the true emotions teenagers face, and it has vampires without the mushy love. Well, the love in it is pretty awkward; she _did _try to kill him." Wally sent him another small smile before going back to the book. Dick widened his eyes at Wally's little speech, his mouth opening slightly in shock.

"You've read it before, haven't you?" Wally nodded at Dick's question, his eyes not looking up from his page.

"Doesn't hurt to re-read it. The first time, you rush things, not wanting to find out about the person, not really getting attached to them. The second time…" His eyes looked up then, and Dick slowly understood the message of what Wally was saying. "You slow down enough to understand them. Find out about them. Learn things about them, you know..."

"Right..." Silence followed. Dick wanted to bolt from the table, back to Babs who was most likely hiding behind a bookcase watching the pair. He would then grab her and go back into the safety of his English class, because Wally had really made things awkward. Wally's eyes hadn't left his, and his annoying cheeks were beginning to darken. It was time to run.

"I should be going-"

"Sit with me at lunch today." Wally cut in, stopping Dick from rising from his chair. Dick let himself snort.

"No, I don't want to sit with your buddies who spend most of their time laughing at me. And you can't sit with my friends again; you totally blew that up. It was a disaster, heavy on the dis. So I'll decline." Wally frowned at Dick's reply. It seemed Dick's shock had worn off and was back to his old self.

"I just meant with me. We started off on the wrong foot completely; I was trying too hard like I usually do. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression..."

Dick snorted at the red head again, '_gave the wrong impression_?_'_

"What impression were you trying to give exactly? You seemed to think I was your girlfriend or something, which I didn't appreciate." Dick gave him a glare, fighting a smirk when he saw Wally shift uncomfortably. He did actually look embarrassed, and maybe he hadn't meant to come off so... strong. Wally was, of course, straight, so the whole 'babe' and awkward flirting was probably how he handled himself. And Dick was all for second chances.

But with Wally West, he didn't know. Like he had said before, he knew what type Wally West was. And it wasn't a good one.

"Listen, I'll think about it. I need to go back to class." He hardly saw Wally nod before he was jumping out of his chair and walking back to Barbara, trying to not make it look like he was running away.

There was something false about that Wally, and even though he preferred to not get molested by the older teen, it was still wrong. And it made his stomach churn uncomfortably. All his instincts were telling him to get away from him as quickly as possible; let it go back to the way things were.

And yet, his mind was telling him different. It told him to stick around and try to find out what Wally was up to. He liked to think that he had gotten that from his father – the side to Bruce people didn't know about. He may act like a fool, but he knew better.

Bruce was like a detective; he liked knowing everything and finding things out. That was how his company was so successful; he could always catch those who were double-crossing him. Skills like that were important, so Dick had tried to perfect them. And now it was time to put them to the test.

Wally West would be an... _experiment _of sorts, to see how long it took for Dick to work out what he was doing. He let himself look back towards Wally, his eyes connecting with green ones. Wally was slumped lightly in his chair, his eyes bright and a small smirk on his face. Dick glared slightly before turning around. Oh, he was _so _onto this guy.

He found Babs behind a bookcase like he expected, trying to look like she was interested in the book she was looking at but failing miserably. He decided not to comment on how she had made a gap between the books that looked directly onto Wally's table. Said teen was back to his own book, but that smirk was still on his face. With an annoyed and confused sigh, Dick grabbed Barbara's arm in a tight grip.

"We need to go back to class, Barbara."

"But I haven't picked-"

"You can use that one in your hand. Now let's _go._" He ended up grabbing her free hand and tugging her along, which silenced her. Dick knew it was a dirty move – Babs would probably think he was trying to send her signals – but he really wanted out of that room. He needed to clear his head and just focus. Without looking back, he left the library.

As soon as Wally heard the library door creak shut, he let himself properly grin behind his book. With a quick look up, he saw Grayson leaving with some random red haired girl – who could be his competition – and let himself drop the book with a thud. He put his feet on the seat Grayson had been sitting on and began tugging at his tie.

It was too freakin' tight, and too nerdy. Honestly, he was surprised the girls were even making an effort when he looked like a school reject. It was a huge feat to stop himself from ignoring Grayson and just watch that girl slyly pop a button on her blouse. Uh, how could he have chosen to listen to a guy over boobs? With a sigh, he unbuttoned his blazer and messed his hair up. The library was not his kind of place; the librarian had actually asked whom he _was_, and had _snorted _when he told her his name. Some people these days.

He started to stretch, smiling as his back cracked. So far, so good. Grayson had been interested in his change, just like Wally had expected. It was really all too easy to get Grayson to come to him; one little greeting and he was hooked. Soon, he would just be like the other girls in his year. He didn't care what people said – especially _Roy Harper_– Wally West could create awesome plans. He already had his bait in the trap; he could just rely on his charm to carry him towards the winning goal.

Looking up, he saw a small black haired boy – kind of what Grayson would look like if he was younger – walking towards the exit.

"Hey, Benny was it?" Turning, the small boy looked at Wally's face with wide blue eyes.

Shaking his head while biting his lip in a nervous manner, the kid replied; "No, it's Billy."

"Oh, whatever. How did you know what this book was about?" Wally made a small gesture towards the book. Billy rolled his eyes at Wally but stopped as soon as he saw his narrowed ones.

"I read it! How else would I know about it?" Wally glared at him and waved the kid off, before something in his head clicked.

"Hey! Wait there a second, Billy! I might need your services again."

Billy turned with a small frown on his face, which brightened when he saw who was running up to him. "Hey Gar! Are you free today after school? I got that new game-"

"Yeah! M'gann will be home so-"

"Whoa whoa whoa short stuff!" Wally jumped up from his chair and headed over to the pair who watched him with wary eyes. "You live with Megan? Like hot red head Megan?"

The young boy with a light shade of red hair, or, Wally gruffly told himself in his head, _ginger hair, _looked him up and down. His face was young but determined, with a small shade of maturity. He didn't actually look related to Megan (that was her name, right?) but he guess he could pass.

"My sister is called M'gann... Why? You know she has a boyfriend." 'Gar' told him with a frown, ignoring Billy's hand gestures telling him to shut up. He knew this guy's face from somewhere...

"Yeah, I get it, she isn't free for fun." _Even though that hasn't stopped me before,_Wally thought. "I actually need you to do something for me. Something big that you can't tell your sister." He noticed how the kids' eyes lit up slightly in interest. Good; they could probably pull this off.

"Hey Wally!" A random hand patted him on the back before the owner left the library; Wally didn't actually know who the guy was, but grunted a reply anyway. A gasp in front of him however, made him give his full attention.

"Wow, I know who you are! You are _the _Wally West, the Captain of the Runners Club! You are the fastest guy in our school! That is _so cool! _Do you wanna go out with my sister? I'm sure if I asked her-"

"Stop right there, bro, I'm not looking for a babe right now. But I wouldn't mind getting to know her better, and her friends, ya know? And that's where you and Benny step in." Both boys nodded, even if Benny glared at him slightly and muttered.

"What do you want us to do?" Gar asked with wide dark green eyes, leaning slightly in. He had a 'fanboy' look on his face, which Wally took pride in. _Can't help it if everyone loves me here._

"Are you guys good with computers? And you know... Hacking?" He watched their faces carefully. They shared a look before Benny replied to him.

"And what's in it for us?" Benny said, raising his eyebrows. Wally rolled his eyes at the pair before thinking of his own reply.

"I'll do your homework for you? No, actually I won't. I don't even do my own, so... I don't know… I'll pay you?" They both looked at each with the mention of money, smiles forming on their lips.

"We charge two dollars a question!" Gar happily told him, giggling at the look on Wally's face.

"But I need to know lots of things!" Wally complained, his eyes widening at the thought of how much he would have to pay these little twerps.

Benny snorted at him. "Well, start saving; we aren't here to get complaints about our prices. Just tell us who and what." Wally glared at them both before sighing and giving names and his questions, hoping the kid wouldn't feel bad for checking out his sister's private things. Oh well, he was young; he'd get over it. And he would have his answers.

He left the library and headed to his next class as the bell would ring soon, and it was the hot teacher with the awesome ass who was waiting for him today. Never hurt to flirt to get better grades before class started. Things were working out pretty well, even though Grayson had ran off. He would get him again, no matter what.

**o-O-o**

Dick had decided to let go of the strange feelings that he had gotten from his chat in the library with Wally; he blamed it on it being too early in the morning so they were both brain dead. Because, honestly, _no one _could have a proper conversation with Wally West. Unless it was about boobs, asses or... Dick stopped himself, blushing slightly, _lady parts. _And nothing like that had come up in their conversation, so clearly it had been too early in the morning.

_Unless..._Dick shook his head, frowning at his mind. _No, no unless, I have my solution. So shut up mind. _He tried to focus back into the conversation that his group of friends were having, and also tried to ignore the way Barbara kept 'slyly' bushing up against him. He didn't want to say something, but it just felt wrong...

"Hey, Dick, Wally West is staring at you. What did you two talk about in library – no, scratch that –_why _did he even talk to you?" Hearing what Barbara had said made him look up and meet intense green eyes. She was right, they were staring straight at him, lighting up as they made contact with one another. Dick looked down, embarrassed that their eyes had met. He had vowed to ignore him, after all, so why did he even look up? Wally West could watch him forever, but it would make no difference.

"He spoke to you again? Damn it, why doesn't he get the hint?" Artemis said with a frown, looking up to glare at Wally who immediately dropped his eyes. "Huh, what happened to the 'I must flirt with everything I touch' jackass from yesterday?"

"He's calmed down, a lot actually. I had a normal conversation with him today. And..." Dick looked up to see Wally playing with his food, a sad and rejected look on his face. "And I think I need to do something I hopefully won't regret." Standing up, Dick grabbed his tray of food. He turned to leave the table but his blazer was caught in a tight grip.

"Don't go feeling sorry him, Richard Grayson! Sit down right now!" Artemis hissed out, tugging on his blazer to emphasis her point. Dick turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You aren't my mom, Arty. And I don't think you and Kaldur are ready for kids yet." Blushing lightly, Artemis let go and chose to frown at M'gann and Conner's public kissing. Honestly, they should get a room.

Dick sent a small smile to those who were watching him; a _nervous _smile, Kaldur noted. The one when you could tell the person was feeling uncomfortable. Before Kaldur could call Dick out for feeling this, he had already turned his back towards them and was walking slowly towards Wally, the grip on his tray tightening for every step.

Wally had yet to look up, even though he could hear the footsteps approaching. _Keep up the kicked puppy act; I knew he would come running!_Wally fought the urge to grin when the footsteps stopped in front of his table. Looking up slowly, he blinked at the figure in front of him, as if he was amazed he had actually approached him. _Screw running; I should become an actor._

Grayson looked uncomfortable, his eyes meeting Wally's but only for small periods of time. He stood straight, slick black hair pushed away from his eyes. Wally wanted to roll his eyes at the nerd so badly, but he held himself together.

"I... You look lonely." Grayson mumbled, blushing lightly at his own words. _All he ever does is blush, like a nerdy little girl._"Why don't you just go sit with your friends?"

Wally shrugged at his question, biting into his apple. "I told you, we started off on the wrong foot. I wanted to give you the chance to actually get to know _me_, not with my friends around." They were being watched by Wally's 'friends', who were grinning and laughing at him. He ignored them, of course, so Grayson would believe he was actually interested. _Fight the urge the laugh with them, West, you can do it._

"You want to get to know me that badly?" Gaped Grayson, disbelief clear in his voice. Wally nodded quickly, forcing his eyes to widen to show his 'honest interest'. Seriously, he should be in a Hollywood movie.

"Of course I do! Didn't you believe me in the library?" He let himself pout a little while dropping his eyes. _Make him feel bad, make him feel bad._

"Oh! I... Well, I guess I..." With a sigh, Grayson put down his tray, making Wally do a happy dance mentally. "Why do you actually want to get to know me? What is with the sudden interest?" Grayson slowly sat down, his bright blue eyes never leaving Wally's emerald green ones, as if looking for the signs of lying. But Wally had spent all his night practicing acting like one of Grayson's friends, so he wouldn't be seeing any lies.

"Because you're different from everyone. I need different." Wally mumbled, struggling to come up with an answer. _He's like a freakin' detective, as if he already knows I'm just sticking around for a stupid bet._

Grayson continued to stare hard into Wally's eyes, not replying until he sighed. "Fine... Right... Second chances..." Dick began to eat at his salad, trying to act as if the air around them was not completely awkward. Wally did the same with his apple; he continued to watch Grayson until he looked up. He let his eyes drop as if his crush had just caught him watching. _As if anyone could crush on this kid; he isn't dating material..._

Noticing the dying conversation, Wally spoke up. "So, how has your day been?" He asked lightly, biting into his apple.

Startled, Grayson looked up, his fork halfway towards his mouth. "Uhm, fine, I guess. Nothing really interesting happened today; you?" He began eating again, trying to get over the madness that was Wally West. _Why isn't he speaking about girls? Why is he asking how my day went? Did I land in a different universe?_

"Likewise; today's been pretty slow. But I'm going driving with my Uncle after school! I've seriously been waiting for this day all my life!" Wally grinned happily at the thought of driving, at the thought of all the babes in the back seat while he drove off into the sunset. _Oh, it's every guy's wet dream._

"Oh, that's cool. Is that going to be your first lesson? You nervous at all?" Grayson smiled lightly at him, showing genuine interest.

"Pfft, no I'm Wally-" Catching himself, he felt his pride take a hit as he mumbled, "Well, I am a _little, _not a lot..."

Grayson cackled at him while shaking his head. "It is okay to be nervous, you know. Everyone gets nervous sometimes."

"I know _that,_but _I _don't usually get nervous." Wally bit into his apple quickly, because Grayson was making him feel just that. He was making him want to spill his guts about his nerves, but that was something Wally didn't want to do.

_Stupid Grayson, _he thought darkly to himself.

They sat in silence for a while, Wally thinking up questions to ask Grayson. Grayson didn't seem to mind the silence that had fallen over them, but it bothered Wally. He couldn't keep doing this; pretending to like Grayson. It was only the third day and yet he felt himself crumbling. He needed to speak to Zatanna, as soon as possible. He needed help _and _advice. And to be honest he was fed up of-

"What are you thinking about? You look like you want to hit something." Grayson's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, making their eyes meet. Grayson looked away, that stupid blush back, but Wally continued to stare. How could he read him like a book? He usually kept that type of emotions off his face.

"Just thinking about my running team. They haven't been doing their best this month. We may have won the High School Championship's, but that's no excuse. I need them to try their hardest."

"Well, you should tell them; you _are _their Captain. Just don't be too mean about it or they will lose interest." Wally nodded at Grayson's advice, as it did make sense. Too bad he would most likely forget about it by the end of lunch.

"So, you part of any school clubs?" Wally asked, trying to have an interested look on his face.

"Mathletes." Grayson said in a heartbeat, watchful blue eyes locking on Wally's face to try and see if that got a reaction out of him. _Nice try Grayson, but I'm not that stupid._

So Wally smiled lightly and nodded. "That's cool, you guys got an big competitions coming up?" He said as he bit into his sandwich, ignoring the way Grayson's jaw dropped. Really, this boy was easy.

"_You _think the _Mathletes _are _cool?" _Grayson replied, as if he hadn't heard Wally's question.

"Well sure, there is nothing wrong with Mathletes." Wally shrugged, even though he could think of plenty things wrong with the Mathletes club. He was pretty sure he saw Jason Todd shove one of the poor kids into an open locker and closing it. Oh well, their fault for joining the stupid club.

"I... Er... Right. We don't have anything coming up," Grayson muttered, playing with his food and shifting slightly. He winced as he moved his shoulder too quickly though, making Wally cock his head to the side.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" He asked, trying to lace concern in with the words.

"Nothing, I'm..." Sighing, Grayson rolled his eyes. "What the heck, might as well tell you. Those jocks over there." He nodded his head in their direction. "Seems to find it hilarious to bump me into lockers whenever they see me. They always pick the same shoulder though, and I'm starting to bruise. No biggie, it just hurts to move." He began eating his food again, his eyes not meeting Wally's. But that didn't matter, but something in Wally clicked.

_I could be the hero here! Jump up and tell those jocks what's what, then explain to them later he was just fooling with them! Yes, not only can I act and run like the wind, I can totally plan! Go West!_ With those thoughts, Wally stood quickly up with a determined look on his face.

"What are you doing?" Grayson hissed, noticing some other students looking over. Really, he wanted to stay invisible, and Wally had another stupid look on his face.

"I'm going to sort out those jocks, Richard. They shouldn't be bothering you like that." Wally replied, faking it all the way. "Honestly, it's bullying! They have actually managed _to hurt_ you!"

"Oh stop it. A bruised shoulder is nothing compared to other kids! Sit down and stop making an ass of yourself," Grayson hissed back, kicking his leg under the table. "I can take care of myself! Why doesn't anyone believe that?" He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to act like it was normal for him to behave this way around the school's celebrity.

"No, I can't let this go Richard." He turned to head to that table, a chant of '_Oh Shit'_ going through his head, as he had no idea what he was going to say to these guys._ 'Hi, can you stop picking on my potential boyfriend? Thanks.'_ Yup, he was going to get a fist to the face. Or crotch.

Then he felt it. A small but firm tug on his wrist. Looking down he saw it was Grayson's slim and delicate fingers, wrapped right around his own wrist. He let his eyes meet those pure blue ones, seeing the worry, plea and annoyance all rolled into one, hiding away in his blue eyes._ Those blue __eyes..._ Blinking, Wally let Grayson pull him back down. His fingers hadn't left Wally's wrist yet, which didn't annoy him as much as it should, and his eyes were still looking straight into his._ How were they so blue?_

"Don't do anything stupid because of me, we hardly know each other..." Grayson blushed and let go off Wally's wrist, a cold feeling rushing to the area. Wally opened his mouth to reply, when the bell went off, indicating the end of lunch.

Grayson wasted no time in jumping up, looking over to his friends who were waiting for him, blonde girl and Mr Muscles scowling at him. He felt the urge to do it back, but let it slip; could he have just made progress with Grayson?

"Then let's get to know each other better, sit with me again tomorrow. We can talk, properly this time." Wally slowly stood up, trying to ignore the girl in a very short skirt walking by._ Forget his eyes; look at that ass..._

"No, I'm going to sit with my friends tomorrow." Grayson said in his annoying stubborn voice. "But..." He looked over in his friend's direction again, his gaze softening. "You are welcome to join us." Wally began nodding straight away, because apparently he had to make friends with_ all _of them.

"Tomorrow it is, then." Grayson nodded back awkwardly.

"I'll see you later, Wally."

"Bye, Richard." Wally watched him walk back to his friends, his eyes wandering down on their own._ Hm,his ass isn't bad either... Wait! Eew, snap out of it you idiot!_Wally pulled out his phone to text his uncle, all while a grin was growing on his face.

Really, things couldn't have worked out better. Grayson was falling for him, he could tell. And now he was getting invited back to his friends' table? Perfect. Hopefully those two kids... Gary and Benny, something like that, would pull through and give him his information before lunch tomorrow. He needed details so he could act like he had the same interests.

_Wally West, you are amazing._ He finished his text to his Uncle, telling him he was done for the day so they could start his driving lessons. Thanks_ for making me nervous, Grayson. He_ made his way out of the school and into the front gates, where his Uncle was already waiting.

"Uncle B? That was fast..."

"You told me about your half day this morning, kiddo. I made sure I got a half day too." His uncle explained as he got out of the car, his words warming. He had such a good uncle. Then it all came crashing down as Barry held the driver's door open for him, grinning at him like a shark. "Have a seat in the big boy's chair, Wally. Time to drive!" Wally rolled his eyes at him, all while grinning.

_This bet is nothing; Roy Harper is going down, and I'm going up. His_ grin widened as his Uncle Barry sat in the passenger seat, giving him a funny look.

"You know, most people look worried when they are about to drive for the first time, not like they just won the lottery. Anything good happened today that's got you looking like that?" Barry asked, his eyes looking interested.

"Nothing too exciting, Uncle B. Just everything working out the way I wanted it too." He smirked slightly as he put on his seatbelt and turned on the engine. "Okay, so what gear do I go into first?" Barry gave a confused frown at his nephew's answer, but decided not to dwell on it. Wally usually told him everything, so he would hear about it sooner or later.

But for now, he could wait. Because the story behind that kind of smile was far from short.

**o-O-o**

_Hi! -waves- Yes, I didn't die! Evil exams took over everything! But I have returned! With this chapter, that I hope you all liked! I don't know what to say... Haha, I'm tired, again. The book Wally was describing at the start was 'Department 19', awesome book! Should read it if you ever get the chance!_

_Special thanks to **MistressOfRobins, **who knows how much I appreciate her work on my chapters! Thank you, thank you, thank you! :3_

_Sorry for not replying to reviews, as I have said, I was terribly busy! But I am prepared for you all this time! Inbox is nice and empty! **And if you review, you get a small preview of chapter four! (Sorry anons, but I have no way in sending it to you! .) **_

_**I now have a tumblr, link is on the page. **Follow me and receive love! (I will most likely give out spoilers on there, so come join!) _

_Until next time!  
Krox1 _


	4. Learn

**Disclaimer: One day, it will be mine, but not right now ;)**

**Throw of the Dice**

Chapter Four

_Thursday – 11 days until Prom_

Bruce Wayne was a busy man. He had dedicated his entire life to his work, to keep his business running strong and keep up with the playboy image. Looking back on it now, he realised how much he hated those years. He always had the same routine; get up, get washed and dressed, have something to eat, get to work, have a quick lunch, go home, have dinner, attempt to relax, go to bed.

And, of course, the occasional date to keep the media happy. But none of it _mattered. _In all honesty, he had a lot to thank Alfred for, because that man had kept some happiness in life for so many years.

But Bruce had found out his happiness could grow and expand, which it had done when he took in little Richard Grayson. Although he hated how such a tragedy had brought them together he was happy he could help the boy become himself again. But the thing was, Richard had done the exact same for _him _in return. Earnestly, Bruce thought he could never love anyone or anything, but Dick and Alfred had turned out to be exceptions.

And that was why, on this Thursday morning, Bruce was highly suspicious when he came down the stairs that led to the kitchen, hearing whispering from inside.

"Alfred, please don't mention anything to Bruce! He isn't bothering me at all!"

"So he wasn't the source of your anger on Tuesday, Master Dick?"

"Well, sure, he _was, _but he's kind of changed!"

Bruce frowned at the conversation. Was someone picking on his son? Another bully from school Dick refused to tell him about? Bruce began walking slowly down the stairs, listening to the conversation. It stopped as soon as the old stairs creaked slightly at his weight. _Damn it. _Knowing he couldn't continue to linger outside, he made his way in, sending small smiles to the others in the room.

Alfred gave him a slight nod, an equally small smile tugging on his lips as Dick grinned happily at his adoptive father. He sat down opposite of him as Alfred handed Bruce his morning coffee. He took in Dick's appearance, his black hair flattened back (but always messy when he came home), his bright blue eyes that were meeting his for a couple of seconds before returning to the clock, his uniform worn correctly and neatly. A model student, a brilliant son. He couldn't ask for more.

"How are you today, Dick?" And there it was; the look in Dick's eyes when he planned to hide his emotions from him. It was a slight shift; he always broke eye contact before letting the mask slip into place. That trick was most likely learned from him.

"Great! It's Thursday so weekend's close." Dick shrugged at the question and bit into his toast. _You can fool many Dick, but not me._

"That's true; how's school? Everything okay?" The questions made Dick look up sharply, eyebrow raised. Bruce stared straight back at him, trying to get his son to spill the beans.

"Yeah it's all good, except Artemis is getting annoyed at M'gann and Conner's public affection. It doesn't bother me, but it gets kinda annoying if you are trying to have a conversation but they are too busy sucking faces." Dick smirked as Bruce broke eye contact, smiling lightly at his son's words while Alfred tittered.

"And how about you, Dick? Any possible girlfriends? Barbara seems like a nice girl..." He trailed off, leaving the question out in the open. Alfred gave a slight cough, while Dick let out a small sigh.

"I don't want to go out with Babs. I love her like a friend and don't want to destroy that." Bruce nodded, trying to ignore the fact that he felt relived. He knew his boy was growing up - too fast for his liking - but if he could keep him away from the dangers of heartbreak a little while longer, he was happy.

"Are remember we are going to train later?" He asked his son as he began to eat his cereal, trying not to smile at Dick's excited nod. Training was actually martial arts that Bruce had learnt from many great teachers, as he had insisted that he learnt it after his parents' death. Truthfully it had started to take his mind slowly off his loss, which really helped him out in later life. Not to mention it gave him that small blanket of protection and power, something he could use to protect anyone around him. Alfred had always been his main priority, but Dick had added to it of course.

And as soon as Dick had found out his little secret, he wanted in. Bruce at first was put off with the idea of nine-year-old Dick Grayson learning martial arts, but his mind changed as Dick finally told him why it was so important. Bruce had been only a year younger when his parents had died, and he needed to _feel _them somehow. Bruce did this through those teachings, why shouldn't Dick? And thus, the training had begun.

Even at the small age of nine, Dick had learnt so much. His skills had only continued to improve over the years. By the end of the year Bruce could officially call him a black belt. Of course, this was all a secret, because the media would surely go wild over this kind of information. Besides, Dick only thought he was learning it for fun, when Bruce was really teaching him for his own protection.

People had called Bruce Wayne many things, but one thing they could all agree on was that he was very overprotective.

"So, what're we learning today?" Dick asked as he began putting his bowl in the sink. Alfred smiled in thanks and began making sure that nothing was wrong with Dick's uniform. As Bruce Wayne's son, he had to keep up his appearance.

"We will be studying more Jujitsu, and will let you try out a few techniques. But nothing too over the top." Bruce replied, a small smile tugging to his lips. Dick stood to attention as Alfred made sure everything was in place, but frowned as he saw his son playing nervously with his hands behind his back.

Something was clearly wrong, and it was one of those things that Bruce refused to let go of. If his son was not going to say anything, he would just take matters into his own hands.

"Alfred, I was thinking of riding with Dick to school today, if it is alright with you?" He said, his eyes immediately noticing how they both froze up. Alfred was looking at Dick, a small frown rising onto his face.

"If you are sure, Master Bruce." Alfred said slowly, his eyes shifting to Bruce's. Dick turned around quickly, his eyes widening at his adoptive father's nod.

"But Bruce, won't you be late for work?" Dick said, the small hope in his voice not being missed.

Bruce just gave his son a lazy smirk as he stood and put his mug into the sink. He let his hands rest on Dick's shoulders and made sure they maintained eye contact. "Dick, I own the company. I can go in whenever I want. Why are you so worried? Something wrong?" He gripped his son's shoulders a little harder, his action making unspoken words noticeable.

_Tell me what's bothering you, Dick, and I'll fix it._

Dick stared back, before letting a smile break out onto his face. "Nothings wrong! I'll just wait in the car."

Bruce sighed in annoyance as Dick scampered off. If one thing was for sure, Dick had the stubbornness off a bull. Or, as Alfred would sometimes say, he was just like his adoptive father. Speaking of Alfred, he turned to face the loyal butler.

"Alfred, you know what's going on, don't you? What is it? Is it serious?" Bruce asked with a worried tone, hoping the butler would give him _some _idea of what was going on in his son's life. But, Alfred was very loyal to Richard, and simply just gave him a look.

"Master Dick is fifteen, and will be sixteen in a couple of months. If it were serious, Sir, he would go to you. He may not be nine years old any more, but you are still his idol."

Bruce smiled tightly. "I hope you're right, Alfred."

**o-O-o**

The silence in the car was _very _awkward to say the least. Dick didn't really know where to look. Bruce seemed rather happy sitting in the back with him though, glancing out of the window with a content look on his face. Dick on the other hand, was worried. So _very _worried that Wally would be around, or that some idiots would be there and would pick on him. Not that Wally was doing _that_... He just didn't want Bruce to find out about his 'new friend' just yet.

Letting out a long sigh, Dick turned to Bruce. He wanted to tell him about his confusion with Wally, about how the red head had acted like an idiot and suddenly changed, just over night almost. Was it _possible _for people to do that? For guys like _Wally West _to do that? Should he welcome the change or run away from it? It was confusing the teen's mind, and he always turned to Bruce for advice...

Suddenly, Dick turned away again. No, this was something he had to fix for himself. He wasn't a child, and he certainly wasn't a baby. He could fight his own battles. He knew he could rely on Bruce, but this time... He wanted to try this all on his own.

_Which is exactly why you shouldn't have let Bruce go with you to school! If he sees anything out of place he will go crazy! _Shouted his inner thoughts. Dick grimaced as he felt himself agreeing. _Please Wally, don't be there; don't be anyway near the parking lot! Please be off sick today! Will everyone please stay away? Just until Bruce is happily at work!_

"Here we are, Master Dick. I hope you have a pleasant day at school." Alfred said, finally breaking the horrible silence. Dick sent him a smile as his eyes trailed across the front of Gotham Academy. There was a small group of girls and a couple of jocks, but no sign of a certain red head.

_Whoever just made my dream a reality, thank you!_

"Have a good day at school, Richard. If there are _any problems, _call me. Alright?" Bruce said, still not satisfied with his son's odd behaviour.

"Sure will, Bruce. Thanks for the lift, Alfred. Have a good day at work, Bru-" Dick was cut off to a tapping on the tinted glass. Looking around, Dick's eyes landed on the window. He could feel the blood leave his face as Wally stood there, grinning from ear to ear. Dick just continued to look at him, not knowing whether to hit Wally or himself.

"Richard... who is that boy?" Bruce asked, his words very clipped. The brunet turned to face his father slowly, a small fake cackle building up in his throat.

"Oh... you know... Just some guy..." Dick tried to smile, but it made him look like he was in pain. The tapping on the window started again, the boy outside it frowning. Bruce quickly took in his appearance; his red hair was messy, his uniform faring the same way, and he really looked like he had just woken up. This boy was not a good friend for Richard. And he _really _didn't like the way his eyes were glued on his son's body. Not. One. Bit.

"What is his name, Richard?" Bruce managed to say in a controlled voice. However, he had no control over his eyes, which were glaring straight at the older boy outside. Even Dick shrank away from his glare.

"His name is Wally... Wally West." The tapping was back, louder than ever. Bruce gritted his teeth in annoyance as Dick hastily picked up his school bag and books. "I should go see what he wants, bye Bruce!" Throwing the door open and shutting it with his foot, Dick began walking straight towards school, ignoring the noisy red head.

Wally West. He knew nothing about him, but he knew he didn't like what he saw. Alfred began driving to his own work, and he saw the boy taking some of his son's own books.

Oh no, not at all.

**o-O-o**

"Did I say something to offend you? I only wanted to say good morning!" Wally said, walking quicker to keep up with Grayson. So far, he hadn't said a word to him, which was really annoying. So what if he tapped on the glass a few times to get his attention? He didn't have to _ignore _him.

"You didn't offend me, you just kinda signed up for your own death..." Muttered Grayson, making Wally frown.

"How did I do that? By tapping on the glass?" Enquired Wally, watching as some of Grayson's books swayed dangerously as he avoided being hit by some passing cheerleaders. Wally shifted his own bag and asked: "Do you want me to carry some of those?"

"No, I can do it myself." Grayson huffed, shifting the stacked books. "And no... Not by tapping on the glass... It doesn't matter." The books began to sway again and Grayson glared at them, before letting out a small sigh. "Okay, can you carry the two at the top, please?" He mumbled, looking away.

"Sure." He carefully took the two off the top, holding them tight against his chest. "So, how are you today?"

"I'm alright, yourself?" Grayson replied, putting down his pile of books and opening his locker. He began putting away certain books, while muttering to himself.

"Do you need to put these away?" Wally asked, indicating with his head at the books in his hands.

"No, I need those for Math, got that first..." Grayson replied, closing his locker and taking the books from Wally's hand. As their fingers brushed, both boys jumped a bit.

Mentally, Wally shook his head. Grayson had cold hands. That was why it felt weird. Stupid Grayson. But, remembering he was meant to want this guy, Wally gave him a small smile, which Grayson hesitantly returned.

The first bell then rang, telling the wandering students to get to Homeroom.

"Well... best get going." Grayson said, looking slightly awkward.

"Yeah, me too... Listen Richard, can I actually get your number? I promise I won't give it out! Just so we can keep in touch?" Wally stared straight into Grayson's eyes, waiting for an answer. Finally, those blue eyes rolled.

"I'll give it to you at lunch, okay?" Wally nodded quickly and looked around. Seeing no one there, he took the chance. He pulled the younger boy into a quick side hug, just like friends would do. Grayson froze up, his eyes staring directly into Wally's face, but he gave nothing away. He let go of Grayson and gave him a small wave before heading towards his locker. As he turned the corner, he saw Grayson give a small wave back. _Success!_

Grinning happily, Wally ran to his locker. He was really making progress with Grayson. By tomorrow he would most likely have him signed up to be his date. _In your face, Harper! _He smirked, mentally giving himself a high five. Grayson could act all high and mighty, but he was just like the rest. Brain dead and desperate. Everyone gave into the Wall-man eventually!

A brown haired girl walked past, and Wally sent her a small smirk. He received one in return, but his eyes were already checking her out. He felt as if he remembered her... Maybe a random make out at a party? Oh well, that was another blank memory. Maybe he should just do it again? She wouldn't mind...

Wally stopped in front of his locker, frowning. That thought had made him have an uncomfortable tug in his stomach. The feeling Grayson had given him... Wally snorted out loud as he opened his locker. Great, Grayson was turning him into a girl. He couldn't wait for Prom to be over.

He took off his school bag, ready to dump it into the bottom of his locker, when a small white envelope caught his eye. It lay at the bottom, small words printed onto it.

**Wally West - Private**

Wally stared at the envelope, trying to figure out what the hell it was. Slowly, he bent down to pick it up, looking at it suspiciously. He opened it, and couldn't help but grin. His sources had come through quickly, it seemed.

_**Wally West, here is the information that you required. Due to the different amounts of information we found, we'll have to find a time to discuss a prize. We can be found in the library at lunchtime. Remember Wally; if you don't come to us, we'll come to you. And it won't be pretty! Thank you for using our services!**_

_**Billy and Garfield**_

Smirking at their threat, Wally slammed his locker shut and began walking slowly to Homeroom. The letter was full of information, each with different headings. He was glad he had decided to find out things about Grayson's friends this way, because why should _he _put in the _effort? _And anyway, in two weeks, he wouldn't have to deal with them ever again.

**o-O-o**

Wally had been looking forward to lunchtime ever since he had gotten the letter. Through out the day he had been reading up on information on all of Grayson's friends. He know knew all their names off by heart; Kaldur, Conner, Artemis, M'gann and Barbara. Now... Just to remember which name fitted which person...

"I'm surprised he let you out of the car this morning, Dick." Wally turned to the sound of laughter, frowning at the sight of the red headed girl with Grayson. They were far too close together, constantly touching... She was going to interrupt his plans. She had to go.

"Me too, but I think he is getting better..." The red head - Artemis, was it? - gave him a look, making Grayson grin and bumped shoulder's with her. "Okay, maybe he is getting worse. But still, he isn't actually being annoying..." Forcing a grin on his face, Wally walked up beside the pair, holding his tray of food tightly.

"Who isn't being annoying?" He asked with a smile, enjoying the look of awkwardness on both of their faces. "Is someone annoying you, Richard?"

"No one is annoying me, we were just speaking about... someone you don't know." Grayson shrugged before sitting down at the free table. The girl, who he was now thinking was called Barbara, locked eyes with him. Wally sent her a small glare before sitting down on the opposite side of Grayson, as did she.

"Here," Grayson pushed a small note into his hand, turning to look at him completely. _Good, give me all your attention; stop looking at her. _"My number's there. I swear to God if you give it out or prank call me I will kick your ass." Wally nodded, grinning at the younger teen.

"Promise I'll keep it safe. Thanks for giving it to me." Wally gave him a bright smile, which Grayson returned. _I really am on his good side..._

"So... Dick, are you ever going to explain to me _why _Wally West is sitting at our table?" Barbara asked with a raised eyebrow. Richard gave a slight cough and turned to face her, making Wally frown. _Stop giving the competition attention. Look at me._

"That's a good questions, Babs. I do-"

"Okay, why is he sitting here? I thought you were just gonna sit with him out of pity one time! Don't you remembered how he acted the last time he sat with us?" Sneered a voice from Wally's right. It was blondie, or now, as Wally recalled, Artemis. Behind her stood... _Kaldur, _not Calum, who was watching the scene with a small frown on his face.

"I invited him yesterday, Artemis. He isn't doing anything wrong." Frowned Richard, subconsciously giving her his puppy eyes.

But, Artemis seemed immune to his eyes. Snorting, she said; "He isn't doing anything annoying now, but trust me, he'll start up sooner or later."

"Artemis, come on now." Kaldur said in a gentle but firm voice. "Let us just eat."

She gave him a look before sitting down with a small huff. He smiled and passed her a small plate of food while sitting down himself. Kaldur let his eyes linger back on Wally, his eyes full of questions. Wally looked straight back, hoping he let his eyes fill with innocence; for now, it seemed to work.

"Guys! Guys! I've really done it guys!" An excited voice sounded from behind. Wally turned to see M'gann skipping over to the table, a huge grin on her pretty face. "I put my name down for cheerleading try-outs! You think I'll get in?"

In his head, Wally snorted. Everyone knew you had to be popular to even be_ considered_ a cheerleader, so she had no chance. But, of course, this was a chance for Wally to get 'Friend points', and he knew he could easily win her over.

"Of course you'll get in! If it's any help, I know the head cheerleader, I can easily put in a good word for you." He offered with a grin, making M'gann look at him.

"Oh! Wally! I uh... I didn't see you there. But would you seriously do that?" She gave him a bright smile, and Wally nodded while trying not to look offended. Didn't notice him? That was a slap in the face... It was because he was dressing nerdy. This look didn't show off his abs. Yeah, that was it._ And anyway, that's one down already. Four to go._

"Why is he here again?" Growled Mr..._No, his name is Conner._ Wally took in the guy's appearance and tried not to frown. The dude was huge...

He remembered reading in the letter that Conner had anger issues. He had actually been attending a different school and had started fights with other students. Billy and Garfield had also told him that he had a terrible relationship with his father, but they were apparently 'working on it'. Since moving to Gotham, however, Conner had gotten better.

Artemis was another 'angry' case. Her dad was currently doing time in jail, her sister was fucking Roy Harper (which was worse than her father's background) and her mom was out of work. Oh, and she wanted to join the school's Archery team, but that was impossible. Harper didn't want girls on the team.

The others seemed pretty happy with themselves. Wally could tell they each had skeletons hidden in a closet somewhere though, because everyone did. What really was a downer about the letter, however, was that there had been hardly anything on Richard.

He was still a complete mystery to Wally, which annoyed him greatly. How the hell could he charm him if he knew nothing about him? He would actually have to find out things about Richard himself...

"Conner, lighten up a bit. He isn't here to torment us." Grinned Richard while he signalled the pair to sit down. As they did and began a normal conversation, Wally began to feel slight case of panic.

_Shit, which one liked the idea of a swimming club? Which one has a dog called Wolf? Shit, shit shit! _How could he pull this one off? For now, it was obvious they were only putting up with him for Richard's sake, and he really had to win them over if he wanted to progress with Richard.

"Don't you guys think this school should have a swimming club?" He burst out with, trying to keep a neutral expression on his face. The conversation stopped as they all sent him strange looks.

"Um... Kal once said that the school should consider one, yeah…" Richard replied, confusion clear in his voice.

"Yeah! Why shouldn't they? A swimming club would be a great idea! I'm sure loads of people would be interested in it." Wally nodded and smiled at the dark skinned teen who smiled back.

"I thought it was a good idea myself, I feel that it would get many more students involved and we could enter competitions." Kaldur smiled wistfully, nearly making Wally laugh. _I seriously can't think of anyone being interested in a stupid swimming club._

"Well, I am pretty close to the teacher who organises all the school clubs. I can introduce the idea to him, if you want?" Wally gave a small smile, making Richard raise his eyebrows. But Kaldur gave him a glowing smile in return.

"If it would not cause you too much bother, it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you." Kaldur nodded, Wally copying him. _Two down, three to go._

"So, does anyone have any plans for the weekend?" Artemis cut in, a happy glint in her eye as Wally sent her a small frown. To his surprise, the whole table gave small shakes of their head. _Whoa, they literally have nothing planned? I think I am completely booked up with parties most weekends!_

"Well, how about we-" She started, when Wally suddenly got a great idea.

"I know what you guys can do this weekend! My friend Raquel is having a house party; it will be awesome if you came! Seriously, just tell her I invited you, it will all be good!" Wally grinned, taking a bite of his food. Once again, he received strange looks, but he happily ignored him. Honestly, why hadn't he thought of that before? The party was going to be packed. It was being talked about constantly and everyone would be there. Perfect place to get Richard slightly drunk and get him to go to Prom with him. Simple.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Artemis said with an eye roll.

"We can't just show up at someone's party uninvited... it's rude." Muttered Barbara, playing with her food.

"Oh come on guys! Everyone does it! I really want you guys to show up! Please?" Wally let out a little pout, instantly winning M'gann over.

"It does sound like fun..." She muttered, smiling at Conner. He grunted in reply.

"We will attend for a while, will we not, Artemis?" Smiled Kaldur, grabbing her hand gently. She sighed, but nodded.

"Well, if you guys are all going, I will too." Barbara said happily, making Wally frown mentally. He didn't exactly want the competition there.

Just as he turned to Dick to ask if he was going, laugher from his right cut him off. He turned to the other table, frowning as his eyes instantly caught blue ones. Harper… and his little gang of idiots, grinning and laughing at him. That pissed him off.

And it hit him exactly why; here he was, smiling and chatting happily away to these freaks, asking them to come to parties with him and be his best friend. No wonder they were laughing! He really wanted to slap himself just to remember exactly why he was sitting here, trying to get through this lunchtime.

_Remember who you are, remember who they are, remember why you are going after Grayson. Keep your head in the game, West. _And wasn't his game to get Grayson as his date for Prom? It was time to turn the heat up between them...

"So, Dickie, I would really love it if you went to the party with me..." He purred, making Grayson's eyebrows rise.

"And why would you love that, exactly?" He muttered, turning to face his food. He didn't get very far until a hand was grabbing his cheek gently, turning to face him.

"Haven't I made that obvious? You know, I could even make sure we get a room at Raquel's house... Just for us..." Grayson frowned at this, and opened his mouth to speak. But Wally quickly shushed him. "I know you've been feeling it, Dick, don't deny it." He muttered, and moved it closer to his lips.

The sharp pain in his foot was back, making him yell out slightly. Grayson had gripped his wrist tightly and removed it from his face, bright blue eyes flashing with anger.

"Fucking try that again, I swear to God you won't know what hit you." He hissed out as he stood. "Excuse me." He muttered to the others, before turning and leaving.

Wally didn't hear the annoyed curses thrown his way by Artemis, the shouts for Grayson to come back by M'gann and Barbara, or the small growls by Conner. All he heard was Harper, Todd and Kory's laughter, filling his ears and head.

_And that is how you fuck everything up, _was all he could think.

**o-O-o**

_Damn you Roy Harper. Heh :3 Sorry about the stupid wait, went back to school for three weeks and have to write five detailed essays. It kills you, trust me . But on holidays now so I can concentrate!  
**Thanks to MistressOfRobins,** who is now away on holiday for three weeks, have fun! x) She did a great job on this chapter!  
**And thanks to you guys,** because you've been patient and very supportive with your amazing and lovely reviews! Seriously, I love you all 3 _

_**So, what did you think of this chapter?** Can you just quickly press that button? It will be worth your while! ;P _

_Bye for now guys!  
~ Krox1 _


	5. New Feelings

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, these character's ain't mine :(**

**Throw of the Dice**

Chapter Five

_Friday – ten days until Prom_

**Dick, it's me, Wally. Can we plz talk? **(Sent at 10:38 PM, yesterday.)

**Come on, dude. I'm sorry. If u wanna just b friends that's cool, but at least talk to me! I really like u! **(Sent at 11:15 PM, yesterday.)

**Fine, don't text back, I will speak to you tomorrow. X **(Sent at 00:41 AM)

Dick looked at the text messages on his phone with little interest. He had no desire to speak to Wally, not after that stupid stunt yesterday. What had Wally been thinking? Heck, what had _he _been thinking? Why did he even think he had changed? Stupid, stupid, stupid. He had gotten too close... Too comfortable... He had actually began enjoying his company...

But he had chucked it back in his face with that little move. Something had made him act like a jackass, however, Dick could tell. His detective skills were kicking in, making him think of all the different possibilities. But everything had seemed normal... Except for that one thing he couldn't put his finger on... What was it?

"...You agree, right Dick?" Timothy Drake's voice cut through his thoughts, making him jump slightly. Right. He was having a Mathlete's meeting. Keep your head out of your thoughts and concentrate.

"Sorry Tim, hardly had any sleep last night, what did you say?" He said with a small grin, making Tim roll his eyes but repeat what he had said.

"I was saying that maybe we could enter the competition that Keystone High School are holding in Central. Loads of Mathlete's clubs will be going, so it beats all the other competition's we were thinking of..." He trailed off with a look of uncertainty.

"I totally agree Timmy, asterous idea." He smirked and ruffled the fourteen year old's hair, letting out a small cackle at the glare he got in return.

"Oh _please _Grayson, you are only saying it is an 'asterous' idea because you know it's the best he can come up with." Damian al Ghul sighed, slumping in his seat with a permanent frown on his face. Dick rolled his eyes before reaching over to give Damian the same treatment.

"_Grayson! _Don't you dare!" The thirteen year old hissed, the noise actually resembling a cat, and jumped up from the seat to move away. Dick just gave another cackle as he smiled affectionately at the two boys he considered little brothers.

"What's up with Damian?" Asked Babs as she came into the room, giving the hissing boy a strange look.

"Dick tried to touch his hair and he freaked." Smirked Tim as he began taking out different folders, each with different headings of competitions they could enter.

"I did not 'freak', Drake. I simply moved out of the way while showing my dislike. There is a difference." Damian huffed, glaring at Tim as if he could make him burst into flames.

"Oh give it a rest Damian, you freak out at anything."

"How dare you imply that I-"

"Guys! Take a break! We need to discuss competitions!" Snapped Barbara, making the two shut up and sit down in the nearest chair. _They never listen to me, but always to Babs. _Dick thought with a smile.

As he also sat, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. With a sigh he took it out, not surprised to see exactly who was texting him.

**Dick, I have a free period, can we plz talk now? Wht class r u in? Plz plz plz reply!**

With a groan of annoyance, Dick quickly typed out a reply.

**I'm in a Mathlete's meeting, so I can't speak. Stop bothering me.**

"I refuse to enter this one, Gordon. They are all amateurs and are not worth my time." Damian said with a frown, throwing the folder holding information on the Keystone competition. Before Barbara could reply, Tim had cut in.

"Not worth _your time? _Damian, stop being so stuck up! What if we want to enter that competition?" He snapped, making both Dick and Babs sigh. They may be like little brothers to him, but they could really be annoying.

"Then you will have to enter it without me."

"That's fine by me!"

"Enough! Stop acting like five year old's!" Dick finally said, massaging his forehead. Their meetings usually went like this; Barbara and himself would have to act like the adults as the two bickered.

"Damian, we will take your opinion into consideration, but we also get a say." Barbara added, her eyes narrowing to make sure there was no back talk. The boy gave off another huff before picking up another folder, looking into it's information.

"So... Dick, are you still going to that party Wally invited us too?" Babs asked carefully, the incident in the cafeteria from yesterday still fresh in her mind.

"Nope." Dick replied with a happy tone, making Babs drop the subject quickly. She knew her best friend well enough to know when he didn't want to speak about a certain subject. It had taken Dick eight months to even bring up a conversation about his parents, something Barbara was amazed by. It was a very difficult subject, not something Dick wanted to discuss at all, which she had of course respected, so she had felt very honoured that he wanted to speak about them to her.

"Wait, who invited you to a party?" Tim asked, his eyes looking up with interest. Even Damian had looked up, his eyes leaving the papers.

"Wally West." Muttered Dick, the annoyance in his voice not noticed by Tim.

"Get real, Dick, Wally West is not going to invite you to a party." He snorted, giving the older boy's arm a small nudge. "You'd be lucky to get invited to _any _parties."

"Ha ha." Dick replied dryly. "Well, we did, but we aren't going. Or at least I'm not."

Tim frowned, sensing that there was something wrong with him. Dick was _always _chirpy around him, and pretty much around everyone. To see him acting like this was... odd. It was as odd as Damian deciding he wanted to be his best friend and kept hugging him. Tim shuddered slightly at the thought. Damian, best friend, and hugging should not be allowed in the same sentence. He cast his blue eyes once again over Dick; he was tense, as if he was keeping his real annoyance inside. But Tim needed to know at least why he wasn't going...

"Are you gonna tell me-"

"Grayson. A question." Damian cut in, ignoring the glare Tim sent him. Dick sighed, holding back the urge to hit his head against the table, before looking at the youngest in their group.

"Yeah, Dami?"

"It is possible that West, the boy you are discussing, has red hair and green eyes?" Damian asked, a strange look on his face as he stared at the door's windows.

"Well, yes, he does. Why?" Dick asked with interest, surprised Damian was joining in at all. Actually, he was surprised Damian knew what Wally looked like.

"Well, a boy of that description has been circling our door for-"

"_Finally _I found you!" Came the voice of Wally West as he burst through the doors, his eyes sweeping over the small group before looking at straight at Dick. "Dick, we need to talk!"

The whole room went silent, but Wally didn't care, because he really did need to speak to Dick. Yesterday, he had been stupid, trying to kiss him. He knew he had to make a move soon, because it was Prom in what, ten days? He needed to move things along, not take his time. And the rejection had kinda stung... Not that Dick needed to know that, but he had been kinda asking for it... _Wait! No! Don't put yourself down, West, it's him who is the problem. _That voice in his head wasn't as convincing as before, however...

"There is nothing to say, Wally." Dick finally replied, his voice tight. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? Sure, they had kinda bonded, but he had fucked it up! He had already given him a second chance, he refused to give him another.

"There is a lot to say, Dick, you know that. And you also know that I am really, _really _sorry about yesterday. It was a stupid thing to do and I jumped right into it, again." Wally pushed his red hair back, trying not to feel too uncomfortable with the small crowd watching. He knew he sounded like an idiot in love, so they didn't have to give him such strange looks.

"Well, that's great Wally, trust me. I accept your apology; but that doesn't mean I'll speak to you again. Can you go now?" Dick said as he began reading the sheets of paper, hoping Wally would get the message. Of course, the red head didn't.

Wally was not one to back down, something Dick should have figured out by now. Standing his ground, he thought of all the times he had read the school's crappy paper they got at the start of every year. It covered all clubs, even the Mathlete's, and there was always something in there...

Finally, it clicked to him.

"Hey, you guys offer help to kids struggling with Math, right?" He asked with a hopeful tone. The group looked at each other, Dick's face the picture of disbelief. _If you thought I was backing down, you were wrong. Very wrong._

"Yes, we offer lunch time support groups. I do group revision on Tuesdays. Why? Do you need help with Math?" It was the girl, Barbara; Wally fought the urge to glare at her.

"Er... Yeah, I do. But I can't wait until Tuesday." Wally lied; he was _awesome _at Math, he was the best at Physic's too, so of course he was great at Math! And anyway, he didn't want help from _her._

"Well, I can't make it today." She replied, her own voice tight with apparent annoyance. _She knows something is up, I can tell. _

"Neither." Replied a young looking boy, his eyes calculating. "And I refuse to offer help, anyway."

The other boy in the room fidgeted as the three sets of blue eyes turned to look at him. "Well... I don't really-"

"Oh for fuck sake." Muttered Dick, fighting the urge to punch a wall. Of course it would fall to him to tutor Wally. "You don't even need help with Math, you told me you were amazing at science!" He groaned as his eyes turned to the red heads.

"So? I still need help with a few things!" Wally threw back.

"Like what? You have to be really good at Math to do well in Physics! And that means you need to know loads of equations!" Dick shot at him, glaring at him. He usually jumped at the chance when people asked for help, but Wally was bullshitting. He _knew _the red head was fine in Math.

"Well, that's what I need help with! Equations and all! You _have _to help me!" He whined, doing a small victory dance as he saw Dick deflate.

"You better not waste my lunchtime." Dick warned, giving Wally a glare that made him slightly nervous. He didn't think they were really going to do Math, right?

"I won't! I'll even buy you lunch as a thanks! Good deal?" Wally grinned, trying to get one in return. He didn't get one in return, instead all he got was a small hand wave.

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria, you'll buy me lunch and then we'll head up to the library, okay?" Dick sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He really shouldn't... But, what choice did he have? No one else was offering to tutor Wally - who really didn't need it – and if he completely refused to help him, not only would that cause unwanted questions from Tim and Damian, it also meant Wally could complain about their club and how they didn't fulfil their 'policies'. He was stuck, just where Wally wanted him, apparently.

Wally just replied with a huge nod, a happy smile on his face. "See you then!" He sent a small wink to Dick before leaving the quiet room.

Yes, finally, some alone time with Dick! He really needed this to build up what little chemistry they had been having. Should he make a move? After yesterday, did he even bother trying? Maybe he could ask Dick to come to Prom as his friend? Oh! Maybe he could pay him! _Wait... He's a freakin' rich kid, West, I don't think that will work... _Hell, what can you bribe a rich kid with? _You don't need to bribe him, just flirt! He's playing hard to get! _Maybe he could try and take Dick to dinner, catch a movie... What movie's did Dick like? What music did he like? What did Dick want to do in life?

"Hey, West. Stop right there." A voice he didn't want to hear called out from behind. Sighing, he turned around.

"What is it, Barbara?" He snapped slightly, sending her a glare. She didn't even seemed bothered by the look, just simply raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"You really don't like me."

"Whatever gave you that impression." A thick silence followed, with a slice of awkwardness. Both red heads continued to stare each other down, both daring each other to give up.

Finally, without breaking eye contact, Barbara continued. "Why are you bothering Dick? I think he's made it clear he isn't interested in you," Barbara's eyes narrowed, "in _any _way."

Wally couldn't help but sneer at the apparent competition in front of him. "And I don't think he's interested in you either, so why don't you stop acting like a concerned girlfriend and give up?" He felt a happy tingle inside when he saw her face harden with annoyance.

"He doesn't want you! He deserves to be with someone who actually likes him!" She hissed at the other red head, the anger rolling off of her. She didn't actually care if Dick didn't like her like that, but if she could keep him from dating this idiot, she was happy.

"I _do _actually like him! And if you look a little closer, he likes me! He's only holding back because he knows that you like him and he doesn't want to hurt you!" Wally replied harshly, twisting the story on the spot. At his words, Barbara seemed to freeze up slightly.

"That's a ridiculous lie, West."

"Really? Want to go back into your little meeting and ask Dick now?" He replied in a confident tone. "I can guarantee you that he won't be able to answer you." He smirked darkly as Barbara completely froze, eyes dropping from Wally's to the ground.

"I know you are up to something, I'm not stupid. And neither is Dick. I'm on to you, West." And with that, she walked back into the room.

Wally glared on after her, but couldn't stop hearing those final words ringing in his head. _"I'm on to you, West." _It sounded like a real threat to his bet, something he couldn't have. As long as he kept the other red head away, he was confident he could do this. _"I'm on to you, West." _Frowning at the thought, he turned to walk down the corridor. Ten more days until this nightmare was over. Ten more days.

**o-O-o**

Wally once again found himself in the cafeteria, this time holding two sandwiches and two bottles of water. His eyes were searching for Dick, but it seemed he was yet to arrive. _He better show up, _grumbled Wally's thoughts, _I just bought him food... _His eyes began scanning the room again, when a someone tapped his shoulder.

"Dick! Oh, you aren't Dick." He smiled at the girl before him. "Hey Zee, sorry 'bout that..."

Zatanna raised an eyebrow at his strange behaviour. Where was the chat up line? The compliment? The eyes leaving her face to check her out? Gone, it seemed. Probably for the better.

"No, I'm not Dick. Are you still going after him?" She frowned at him. "Wally, it really isn't right to do that." Wally gave her a look of slight annoyance.

"I know, but when you think about what I'm- Hey! Dick! Over here!" Wally called, his eyes leaving her completely as he waved over her shoulder. Turning, Zatanna couldn't help but blink in surprise. The boy, who she knew was Dick Grayson (he was always in the Business section of the Gotham newspaper with his father) but now that she got a real look at him...

There was no doubt that he was attractive. His skin was completely flawless, his blue eyes were very big, complete with long lashes, and he had beautiful high cheekbones. His hair was the same colour as her own, but the bangs hanging just over his eyes made him so much more appealing...

"Zee, you okay?" Wally asked, snapping her out of her daydream. Noticing that Dick was walking up to them with a glare made her blink again. Wally was a total idiot if he was only pretending to want to date this kid.

"You ready to go, Wally?" He asked quietly, before locking eyes with her. "Who's your friend?" He sent her a small smile, making her blush slightly. Yup, Wally was crazy.

"I'm Zatanna," She smiled brightly back at him. "It's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Richard, it's nice to meet you too," He gave her a grin. Wally looked between the two with slight disbelief and annoyance.

"Dick, we should get going, ya know," Wally shrugged in a casual manner, "We need to go learn and stuff..." Dick gave him a cold look before smiling at Zatanna.

"He's right, we need to get going-"

"Oh! Zee! See that girl over there?" Wally pointed over to where M'gann and Artemis were getting food, "Do you see the red head?" Zatanna nodded in reply. "Well, she is going to your try outs, and I promised her I would put in a good word for her. She's a sweet girl, totally passionate about being a cheerleader, and you'd be lucky to have her on your team." Wally informed her, watching Dick as he did so.

"Really? That's great, thanks Wally." She beamed at him. "I'll go speak to her right now!" She gave both boys a small wave before heading in M'gann's direction.

Silence took over the two boys. Dick watched as Zatanna spoke to a shocked M'gann, who couldn't stop blushing. Dick grinned a little, it growing wider as Artemis joined in the conversation.

"That was a nice thing you did for M'gann, thanks."

"No problem... Should we head to the library?" Wally gestured towards the exit. Dick gave him a short nod before leading the way. _Ten more days of this, then you are free. _He reminded himself as he followed.

**o-O-o**

"So, what did you exactly need help with?" Dick asked in a cold voice as he took out his notepad, pushing the remainders of his sandwich away. Wally, seeing it as an invitation to eat, grabbed it and began eating it straight away, trying to think of something.

The thing was, Dick really was going to do Math. He had a calculator out, _loads _of Math books out, and a notepad full of Math sums. And Wally had no idea what was going on. Did they have to pretend to do Math sums as they spoke?

"Here's a problem..." Wally mumbled around the sandwich in his mouth as he stole Dick's pencil, ignoring the younger teens look of disgust. He quickly scribbled down 'sin(ax)sin(bx) – k cos(ax)cos(bx) = -1'.

Dick stared at the problem for a minute, quietly whispering as he tried to work out possible ways for it to work. Wally continued eating his sandwich, staring blankly at the wall in the empty library. Dick was playing hard to get... He was making him do Math, for crying out loud...

"I think I know a few ways of approaching it." Dick muttered, grabbing the pencil back from Wally. "It's a trigonometry question, right? Well, firstly, you could re-write the left-hand side like this..." He quickly wrote down a more complicated version of the equation, "Because that means it can be simplified into this..." Dick frowned again, rubbing out the work. "No, ignore me, that doesn't lead anywhere close to an answer." Wally rolled his eyes slightly.

"So, do you like horror movies?" Wally asked casually as he played with the bottle lid, making it spin.

"Hm... I don't mind them... Okay, how about this!" He wrote down another possible equation, not at all focusing on Wally's questions. "If we pretty much turn the equation around... Square that... No, still doesn't work... This is impossible..."

"Cool... Maybe we could go to the movies together and see one?" Wally replied, only hearing Dick's first answer. He took a sip of the water, his eyes moving onto Dick's face. He didn't really like the way Zatanna was looking at him...

"Yeah, whatever... Oh, here's another one! No, wait, that takes the equation in a totally new direction... I don't think this equation has a possible answer... Damn it..." Dick muttered, frowning as he tapped the pencil against his mouth. "This is going to annoy me the whole day now..." He dropped the pencil and rubbed the bridge of his nose again, his eyes shifting to meet Wally's. "What were you saying?"

"Just talking about movies and stuff," Wally shrugged with a grin. It dropped slightly, however, as he asked his next question: "So, what do you think of Zatanna?"

"Oh, your friend? She's really nice," Dick looked away with a small smile, making Wally's stomach churn. _Tell him you are sorry!_

"Listen, Dick, again about yesterday-"

"We aren't here to talk about yesterday, you are here to get help. Help I can't give you because I can't find the answer. So if this is your only question...?" Dick trailed off with a raised eyebrow.

But Wally really had had enough. He was doing _everything _for Dick, and he wasn't caring at all. Ten more days of this shit seemed like an eternity to the red head.

"For fuck sake, Dick, can't you see I'm trying? I'm doing everything to get you to notice me, to talk to me, but you don't give a damn! People told me you were someone I could trust, someone I would want to be friends with, but _no, _they were clearly wrong!" He hissed out at the shocked teen. Dick eyes were wide with surprise, his mouth open slightly as he gapped at Wally. Wally looked away with annoyance, finally letting out his real feelings. Dick Grayson was such an asshole, he fucking deserved to know it.

"Wally... I'm sorry, I never..." Dick sighed as he pushed his bangs off of his face. "I just don't get why you keep trying to kiss me, I'm straight. I thought I had made that pretty obvious..."

Wally also gave out a small sigh, before looking at Dick through his lashes. "How do you know you are straight, though? Have you ever kissed a boy or a girl?" Dick blushed slightly at that.

"No, I haven't. But I _know _I'm straight! Heck, you are straight! You've made out with every popular girl in this school!" He argued, trying to get the topic off of him. He had never really thought about kissing someone.

"I've kissed a lot of girls before, but never a boy... I had never thought about a boy in that way, then I saw you..." Wally felt himself blushing, even though he had no idea _why, _he was making this up as he went along. And he was pretty sure the tingling in his stomach was just his imagination...

"Wally, stop it." Dick muttered as he drew random shapes onto his notepad, the ghost of a blush still there. "You are just confused, okay? There is nothing going on here..."

"I don't believe that," Wally said in a determined voice, "I think there is something going on here, but you are pretending not to feel anything." He moved his chair closer to Dick's, his arm slipping around the chair. "Aren't you a little curious?"

Dick blinked at Wally, their closeness making him feel slightly uncomfortable. Okay, he _admitted _Wally was an attractive male, and Dick did have a soft spot for red heads, but this could never work. They could try to build something out of it, but he really couldn't see it going anywhere. They were too different; Wally was a Captain of the Runner's team, he was Captain of the Mathlete's club, Wally was one of the most popular boy's in school, he was a nobody, Wally was a very outgoing and liked to be noticed, Dick preferred to keep out of people's way. They were too different, so it wouldn't work... _Would it? _A voice whispered in his head.

"You don't understand me..." Dick gave out a frustrated sigh, "You treat me like... Like one of those stupid girls that follow you around the school and fantasize about marrying you and showing you off to the world. I'm not like that at all."

Wally frowned at Dick, his hand slyly going onto Dick's shoulder, rubbing it gently. "And that's the thing; that's why I want you. You aren't like anyone I've ever met... Most people just want to date me because I'm, well, not trying to sounded big-headed..."

"Because you're popular, I get that. They date you only because of that." Dick mumbled, his eyes now looking at the table, where his fingers were nervously hitting against the wood.

"Yeah, but you're not like that. That's what got me interested in you." Wally smiled at Dick, even though the younger didn't notice. "And that fact that you're beautiful." Dick's blush went slightly deeper, but his annoyed blue eyes turned to his.

"Shut- mmph..." Dick's eyes widened in shock as lips crashed into his, his words being cut off. Instead of pushing away, like he should have, he let the kiss continue for longer. It felt... Amazing, but so strange. His lips were tingling as the moved against Wally's, his blue eyes fluttering shut and just taking it all in. He had finally been kissed. With Wally West, out of all people. His lips twitched into a smile, before pulling back, remembering the negatives of this whole thing.

"Wally, we really shouldn't..." He tried to move away from the older teen, but his neck was caught in a firm grip.

"Stop running away, live a little..." Wally mumbled as he moved closer, his lips once again covering Dick's. Dick wanted to push back, punch Wally hard in the face and leave the library, but he really couldn't. Wally's lips were something else, of course the kiss felt foreign and alien, but it was such a good feeling. Wally's kisses spoke love, security and devotion, making Dick melt in his seat. Wally's closeness made him feel kinda dizzy, in an exciting but scary way. Dick once again pulled back, just so he could breathe, his eyes locking with Wally's.

"I..." Dick whispered, his eye's still showing uncertainty.

Wally sent him a smile, his fingers curling comfortably into Dick's hair. "Relax, will you? You're way too young to be worried about stuff like this." His forehead rested against Dick's. "Now, let me kiss you."

Slowly, Wally let his lips back onto Dick's. Something about his lips were different to all the girls he had kissed. It was probably because he was a boy, but still, his kisses were kinda awesome, even if he had no idea what he was doing. Wally's grip on his hair tightened, pulling him impossibly closer. But, it was time to spice things up a bit, because a real kiss involved some tongue...

As soon as Dick felt Wally's tongue prod his closed lips, he had a small freak out. Right here, right now? But he had no idea what he was even doing, how would he get his tongue passed Wally's? Did they meet in the middle somehow? Crap, why hadn't he ever searched this up?

A loud ringing sounded through out the empty room, making both boy's jump. It was the bell, signalling the end of lunch. Wally groaned and he let his finger's uncurl from Dick's soft hair.

"Ignore the bell, let's just go some place-"

"I'm not skipping school so we can keep kissing," Dick frowned at him, secretly happy that he didn't. It wasn't that he didn't like it, because he did, it was more because he had no idea how to properly kiss, and he didn't want to make an idiot of himself.

"Well, the party tomorrow, are you still going?" Wally asked in a hopeful tone. Dick gave him a side ways glance as he began packing away his books. The party, of course, the one he had told Babs he wasn't going too. Biting his lip, he let his eyes wander over Wally's face. Wally had told him to live a little, and that kisses had been great...

"Yeah, I'll be there." He finally said as he stood up, holding some of his books. "Aren't you going to class?" He asked as Wally lounged in his seat.

"Hmm? Oh, no, I uh, I have no classes." He gave Dick a bright smile, even though he was once again lying through his teeth. "I'll see you tomorrow night, okay?" He stood up and moved over to Dick, leaning down slightly to give him a small kiss. "Stick around tomorrow night, so I can ask you something."

Dick looked up at him, curiosity in his eyes. "Okay, then." He gave the boy a blinding smile, "See you tomorrow!" He waved over his shoulder as he left.

Wally couldn't help but smile. Damn it, Dick Grayson _was _kinda cute, in a totally non-gay way. But he could see the librarian shuffling around from her office, and decided it was time to get out of there as well. She would probably have a laughing fit if she saw him in here again. As he turned to leave, he was stopped by two taps on his back. Turning, he groaned at the sight of the two boys... Barry and Garth, he was pretty sure...

"What do you two want?" He asked as he crossed his arms; he couldn't be bothered dealing with those two today.

"Our money, as promised." Said Barry, his eyebrow arching.

"What? You serious? I don't have the amount of money you asked me for right now!" He hissed at the pair.

"Oh dear, Mr West, I think you should have a seat." Said Garth, indicating to a chair. Wally sighed as he sat down, _better get this over and done with. _He thought. _I wonder if I should tell Dick about going to the movies..._

Through out all their discussion to do with money and sweets, Wally kept a small smile on his face. A new smile that no one had ever seen. Hopefully, it would last. Suddenly ten days seemed like nothing.

**o-O-o**

"Roy, you aren't gonna like this." Jason said from behind him. Roy let the arrow fly, hitting the target straight on.

"What do you mean, Jason? What's wrong?" He asked as he pulled another arrow from his quiver. His blue eyes zeroed in on the next target, complete focus dedicated to making the arrow hit it...

"Those kids in the library said Grayson and West were kissing." The arrow missed it's target, instead hitting the wall next to it. Roy turned to face a frowning Jason, disbelief clear on his face.

"Are you sure they weren't bullshitting you? They are kids..." He said, trying to stop sounding so hopeful.

"I made them swear on it. They promised they weren't." Jason gave a small smirk at the memory. It quickly vanished when Roy began cursing.

"They were _kissing? _After what he fucking did yesterday? The fuck is wrong with the rich kid? He should be keeping the fuck away from West! I am so fucked, Jay!" He hissed out as he chucked his bow onto the floor, nearly shaking with anger. He had been told this kid was impossible, that it would take a million years to get a date out of him, so why had it taken West five days? That _really _pissed him off.

"That's not all of it, he's invited him to a party tomorrow. It will definitely be Raquel's, it's gonna be one of the biggest parties of this semester." Jason supplied, locking eyes with Roy's as they seemed to light up.

"Of course, Raquel's tomorrow... A place that will be packed with totally drunk and needy girls, and enough drink to get everyone just that bit pissed... Hey Jason, any chance I could borrow Kory for a small mission?" Roy smirked, already getting the perfect idea.

"Depends what you are doing..." Jason replied, frowning again. Kory was _his, _after all.

"Help me clean this up," He gestured to the targets and arrows, "And we'll talk."

**o-O-o**

_And there is chapter five! **No, **they do not go out, they were just testing the waters! You are allowed to do that, you know ;)  
As most of you know, MistressOfRobins is away to the USA, so I had a wonderful step-in beta called **mount-justice-Is-my-home, **so thank you loads! Seriously, without you this chapter would never have been up! :3_

_I would really love to hear from you and your thoughts on the progress Wally has made, so please **drop me a review! **It would mean the world to me because I didn't know if I should have added in the kiss or not! Opinions are needed!_

_Thank's for reading, until next time!  
Krox1_


	6. Washed Down Feelings

**Disclaimer: Not mine, if it was, we would have seen a lot more of Dick Grayson in school uniform...**

**Throw of the Dice**

Chapter Six

_Saturday – 9 days until Prom_

Nervous. That was all Dick was feeling; there were so many nerves. He watched himself in the mirror, looking for anything out of place. His hair was spiked up slightly, so his bangs didn't completely cover his face. He was wearing his usual tight black skinny jeans, a white shirt with his expensive cardigan on top. He frowned slightly and tugged at it. He hardly wore it, because it seemed so plain, and yet Bruce had spent loads of money on it...

Crap, he hadn't told Bruce he was going out! Dick turned to face his door, expecting the man to burst through at any time, yelling something to do with safety while locking him in the house. He would, of course, tell him he was going out for the night... He would most likely lie about it... That made his heart twinge, because lying to Bruce was like kicking a puppy. And, he would probably question why he seemed a bit classier than he usually was...

Speaking of clothes...

Did he look okay? He was really tempted to call Alfred in and get the butler's honest opinion, but he wasn't a _girl. _And Alfred liked asking unwanted questions, which you had to answer because he was _Alfred. _With a sigh, he glanced down at his open laptop. The article he was reading was titled "How to French Kiss". He sat down, ignoring how stupid he felt that he had to search it all up, and began reading the advice.

_**Step One: Wet your lips.**_

Immediately, Dick slammed his laptop shut. Damn it, he was a teenager, he could work out all this for himself. He just had to go with the flow and pray to any God that he wouldn't make an ass of himself. He froze slightly; actually, he really didn't want to make an ass of himself at his first house party, or in front of Wally... Hm, Wally... He really shouldn't have kissed him...

And yet, he still didn't agree with that voice inside his head. He was indeed playing with fire, but it hadn't burned yet. And Wally was already a pro at kissing...

With a small groan, Dick slowly opened his laptop again. Advice never hurt anyone...

_**Step One: Wet your lips.**_

_Dry lips are both unattractive and do not merge well with other lips; run your tongue over your lips to quickly moisturise them. To keep them from being dry constantly, use lip balm._

"No, just no... I'm not an idiot, all this is obvious..." _Or at least, it should be to normal teenagers who don't live with an over-protective father or has never had girlfriends or boyfriends..._

Wait, was Wally his boyfriend now? Dick let out a snort. No, he wasn't, and to be honest he didn't know if it was a good idea at all. He liked Wally, a lot, but to suddenly go out with him... Having to explain himself to his friends, to his family... No, he didn't want that.

His phone buzzed from where it lay on his bed, so he reached over and picked it up. The bad thoughts he had been thinking instantly disappeared as he saw who it was from.

**Hey! Lookin forward to tonite! Cant wait to see you ;) x**

_Speak, or at least think of the devil, and he will send you a text... _Dick thought to himself as he read the message. He couldn't stop the small smile rising onto his face. Okay, Wally was a douche, but he was someone making him feel like he had swallowed loads of butterflies, desperate to get out and thus were fluttering madly. It was a nice feeling, he guessed, a good one. He shouldn't be having bad thoughts about anything, not yet at least. Tonight he had to let that side of him go.

He quickly typed out a reply; **Me too, it will be good to see you (: **That was safe, right? It didn't suggest anything but showed he was interested... Or maybe it made him seem uninterested...

_Stop freaking out, Grayson! Before your balls fall off! _He shook his head, trying to clear his negative thoughts – he was allowed to freak out. He opened up another message to send to his best friend.

**Babs, when are you heading over here? I told Kal we would meet up at his first :) x**

As he waited for her reply, he turned off his laptop. _Bye unhelpful information, I think I can do this on my own now... _However, he then turned back to look at it longingly. "Hey laptop, any idea how to tell over protective dads you are going out to a party?" He got, of course, no reply.

His buzzing phone cut off whatever crazy phone conversation he was about to have with his laptop, as he opened the message from Babs. **Will be there in ten! See you soon! Xxx**

Ten minutes... He had ten minutes to come up with an explanation for Bruce. _Crap._

**o-O-o**

"Hey Bruce, I'm heading out!" Yelled Dick as he can down the stairs, stuffing his phone into his pocket. He had timed it so that when Bruce was questioning him, Babs should arrive. Bruce _hated _arguing in front of an audience, so if he did say anything, it would be cut short.

"Exactly where are you going?" He turned to face Bruce as he came from one of the many living rooms in the Manor. This one had been dubbed as 'The Study Room' by Dick, or 'Bruce's Living Room', as the man spent most time in it compared to the others.

"Oh... You know... Out and about..." Dick muttered, unconsciously pulling at his cardigan. Bruce raised an unconvinced eyebrow at him, as he also pulled at the cardigan.

"You look very dressed up for just 'going out'. Dick, what aren't you telling me?" Dick wasn't really listening however, what if he was too dressed up? How casual was this party? "Dick, you aren't leaving this house until you tell me exactly where you are going."

"I'm going to a party, okay?" Dick replied in a louder voice, turning away from Bruce's look. He could already here Bruce telling him 'no' before he had even spoken.

"A _party? _At your age?" Bruce replied in a tight voice; a sign that things were going to go fucking down hill from here.

"Yes Bruce! I get it, you don't approve, but I won't be drinking! And anyway, I'm fifteen, I need to start doing these things!" Dick huffed, "I'm not trying to act out, I just want to experience it. I promise you I won't drink, take drugs, smoke or have sex." He turned back to look at his father. "You _know _me, Bruce, you should be able to trust me..."

"I do trust you, Richard." Bruce replied sharply as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Is Kaldur going to this party?"

"Well, yes, all of my friends are going, why?"

"Give me your cell. I want to text him."

"Wait, what? Please don't say you're serious." Dick said as he face-palmed. "You're treating me like I'm five, not fifteen. And you know Kal won't let anything happen to me! Or Conner for that matter!"

"I don't care, I want to be sure that nothing will happen to you." Bruce stepped forward and set his son a small glare. "Don't test me, Richard, or you won't go at all."

"How about a deal?" Dick begged, trying to give his father his puppy eyes. "If there is anything wrong, I call you straight away and get out of there, and I'll call you when I'm ready to be picked up?"

"I would have expected that anyway," grumbled Bruce, his glare not faltering. "You've never been interested in teenage parties, why start now?" His anger and protectiveness rose as he towered over Dick. "Is it because of that boy? The one with the red hair?"

Dick broke eye contact with him, confirming Bruce's fears. "It _is _because of him, isn't it? This boy that you refused to tell me about, that appears out of no where, that suddenly has all your attention-"

"What are you trying to say, Bruce?" Dick interrupted in a low tone.

"What I'm saying is that you should stop following that boy around before he starts influencing you wrongly, Richard!" Bruce yelled, his glare becoming fiercer. By now, Dick usually would back down, but Bruce was being so unfair that he just _couldn't._

"Will you just _listen _to yourself? I'm a big boy now, meaning I have a mind of my own! You think you are being protective? You are just been a jerk!" Dick yelled straight back as he tried to cover up his hurt. Bruce had _never _acted like this, no matter what.

"Listen to me Rich-" The loud ringing of the doorbell cut Bruce off, making them both turn to look at the door. After the ringing stopped, a horrible and tense silence followed it.

"Who is that?" Bruce asked in a tight voice.

"It's Barbara, I told her to meet me here before going to Kal's." Dick muttered back, suddenly feeling like an idiot for yelling at his father; because really, he wasn't making the situation any better by yelling.

"I am not happy about this, at all." Bruce huffed as Alfred came in, giving both of his Masters strange looks as to why they hadn't answered the door. After seeing the expressions on both Bruce and Dick's face, he decided to say nothing. Opening the door, he was greeted by the sight of Barbara Gordon.

"Miss Gordon, do come in."

"Thanks Alfred, it's good to see you," she smiled brightly at him as she walked in, her eyes taking in the scene before her; she could hardly see Dick as Bruce's large frame was in his way, but from what she could see, Dick looked pissed. Bruce looked extremely pissed. Oh joy.

"Hi Bruce." She said awkwardly, hoping to break the silence.

"Hello, Barbara." He replied stiffly, before looking back at Dick. "Home by midnight, not a second later. We'll talk when you get home." With a final nod to Barbara, he turned and left. Dick let out a long sigh before smiling at her.

"You look lovely, Babs."

"You look good too! Ready to go?" She had a million questions for him; the number one being what changed his mind about going, but she would wait until they were away from the Manor.

"Sure thing, I'll see you later Alfred." He waved as he practically dragged Babs from the Manor.

**o-O-o**

The walls were shaking. Or, at least, they should have been due to the music. Wally stumbled into the room full of dancing bodies, already feeling a great buzz. God, how many shots had he taken with Jaime Reyes? That Spanish kid really knew how to drink...

"Wally! Get your ass over here!" Yelled Raquel over the booming music, her hand shooting out to grab him. As soon as Wally was close enough, she gave him a small hug. "It's really good to see you!" She shouted.

"You too, Beautiful! Awesome party!" He yelled back. "Hey, I invited some other friends to come, is that okay?" He already knows it is, because it's _him, _so why the fuck wouldn't it be okay?

"Awesome! Are they bringing drinks with them?" She said into his ear, pretty much leaning on him; she was already half way to being wasted.

"Uh, yeah, sure!" Probably not, but it didn't matter.

"Wanna do Beirut?" She yelled to him, gaining a cheer from those around them. Beirut was the classic ping pong beer game, which Wally was so _not _up to.

As mentioned, he was already feeling a quite a buzz, and that was enough for now; he needed to stay sober for Dick. He already knew that Dick wasn't an easy catch, and one wrong move could have him turning away from him. So, if he could impress him enough at this party by being a gentlemen, he was guaranteed a date for the Prom. And he kinda wanted to impress him anyway...

For a first time kisser, Dick wasn't bad. Well, they hadn't properly kissed yet – they were close but the bell had rung, and Dick refused to be a _tiny _bit late for class. He was such a nerd, but not a bad looking one... Oh God, was that the alcohol already talking? Mucking up these thoughts? Grayson _might _be hot with tits and nothing dangling between his legs, but he was a _guy; _there was nothing hot about guys.

_But he does have a pretty face, for a boy... _Yep, the alcohol was slowly taking over. He hadn't even been drinking that much!

"No, no, I'm good, I've already joined _one _drinking game..." He said, but the crowd around him didn't like that answer. With Raquel leading a chant of 'Pussy!' and Wally's competitive mind in tact, he found himself with a ping pong ball in his hand, against some jocks. He wouldn't drink too much; he would be fine... Well, he would be sober enough to flirt with Dick. He found a beer being pushed into his hand and he began drinking from it. Yeah, he would be fine...

**o-O-o**

"I don't know why he's so excited," grumbled Conner as they showed up outside the house where the party was going on. The music had been so loud they heard it before even seeing it. The whole group had considerably slowed down, the sudden unwanted nerves getting to them as it was their first ever house party, and this one was in full swing.

M'gann had a tight grip on Conner's arm, her eyes wide with both excitement and worry, and Kaldur and Artemis were not-so-slyly holding hands. Dick had been standing next to Babs, but now he was leading the small group forward, doing his best to ignore his nerves.

"It better not be because of West," Artemis muttered back to Conner, who gave a nod. Babs sent Dick a small, questioning look, but her stare wasn't met by the blue-eyed boy.

"Wally is my friend, you know, and he was the one to invite us to this." Dick countered back, sending the two a small look over his shoulder. "And he apologized about what happened on Thursday."

"Yeah, well... Still don't like him..." Artemis said loudly, earning a small sigh from Kaldur.

"I'm quite looking forward to this; Zatanna is going to be there! She is really nice!" M'gann smiled brightly. Conner just gave her an odd look.

"Dick," Babs finally spoke up. "What really did make you change your mind? I mean, Wally was a real ass to you, and yeah he said he was sorry, but that doesn't mean you have to show up at this party... What changed?" The whole group went silent as Dick turned to face them, a frown on his face.

"... He apologized to me." He muttered again, before turning to walk forward. No one followed him, each one of them sharing strange, concerned looks. "Will you all hurry up?" Dick called behind him, noticing how they'd all stopped.

Okay, so it wasn't the best answer in the world, but it was the truth... He had just left some of the details out. No biggie. They were not allowed to find out what had happened in the library, not yet anyway.

As they caught up, the house came into view. It was then Dick realised how nervous he truly was. Outside, small groups of people sat, drinking and smoking. That was fine, but question was… what is happening inside?

All the windows were open, the music booming loudly through it, and it was obvious the place was _filled _with people. Or, a better way of describing them, _popular _people. People that tried to shove Dick in lockers and tried to avoid him because he was a 'nerd'. Also known as the idiots Dick had to deal with every day. Suddenly, this wasn't looking like such a good idea...

"Should we go in?" M'gann said, watching one particular drunk guy throwing up in a bush. "I mean... I didn't think so many people would be here..." She gave the group a worried look. "We don't really fit in here, do we?"

She said it like it was a question, but it was more of a statement. This was a _huge _mistake.

But he couldn't go back now; Wally was in there, somewhere, in that huge mass of bodies. And that was his only reason for coming tonight. After that kiss, the small text... It made him feel special. And he liked it, because he had never felt like that before.

"No, we're here now; let's go." He walked forward towards the open door, glad to hear the shuffling of feet behind him. He knew that as soon as he went through the door, that was it. And still, he went for it.

The first thing that hit him was the heat; it was roasting in the house, as if there was a huge fire surrounding him. Of course, he knew it was due to the amount of people here, but it still made him feel like he was in a burning building. Secondly, the little space there was to move. One had just deal with pushing past people, and accidentally touch things – he learnt that when a randomly had pushes towards his backside. He felt a small blush on his face, which could honestly be either from the heat or that smirking girl. Another thing was that it was difficult to find anyone in there. How could he find Wally with all these people in his way?

"_Wally! Wally! Wally! Wally!" _There was a chant of the familiar name, where was it coming from? Pushing past more people, Dick took a left to see the ginger idiot holding a ping-pong ball, trying to get it into a cup. When he failed, he was handed a beer, gaining a cheer from the crowd around him.

"Dick, we are gonna go speak to Zatanna! Will you be okay if we leave you for a sec?" M'gann asked, her eyes taking in the crowd of people. He nodded at her, before giving both Kaldur and Conner looks; he knew they were going to be keeping an eye on him all night, but he could look after himself. After gaining short nods from both boys, they moved away.

"... Dick, want me to come with you?" Barbara asked quietly, holding her hands tightly in front of her. He gave her a small smile.

"Of course Babs, why don't we-"

"Wow, hello there, lo bello..." A boy walked over, a smirk playing on his lips as he took in Babs. "Why have I not seen you around before, mi amor?"

Barbara blushed, but her eyes light up happily. "This isn't my usual crowd..." She told him.

"Well, let me properly introduce myself... How about we grab a few drinks?" He grinned at her, offering his hand. She looked uncertain, but he gave her a reassuring smile – a dazzling one, making Dick frown slightly. He wasn't jealous, just slipping into his protective-big-brother-mode.

"Er... Sure." She took his hand, letting herself be dragged off. Looking over her shoulder, she shouted, "Take care of yourself, Dick!"

His frown deepened; should he go with her? What if he was just looking for sex? God, had he just let Babs been taken away with a- "Come on, Wally! Drink up!" A voice laughed loudly. Oh yeah, Wally, go speak to Wally.

He approached the group slowly, the nerves waking up and trying to make him bolt back to the safety of his friends, but he needed to do this. Just speak to him. None of them were facing him, so they never noticed when he walked up to them, but he could see Wally being handed a beer. _How much has he been drinking?_

"Wally?" He yelled over to him, making the red head spit up most of his drink. Turning, he saw Wally's confused expression turn into a bright grin, as he stumbled towards him.

"Dick! Dick you are here! Everyone, my boyfriend is here! Say hi!" His words were slurred slightly as he put his arm around Dick's shoulders, bringing him close. Dick frowned at him and began pulling away, feeling completely uncomfortable... They were not _boyfriends, _so to speak...

"Dude, you are dating your penis?" One of the guys in the group snickered, before Wally threw the ping-pong ball at his face.

"No! I'm dating Richard! Silly!" He giggled happily, nuzzling the younger boy's hair. Dick tried once again to pull away, but Wally held such a tight grip on him.

"Whoa, wait! That's _Richard Grayson_!" Raquel gasped and pointed at him. All eyes turned to look at him up and down, making him wish he would just melt into the floor and escape this house of horrors.

"Y-Yeah!" Wally hiccupped, "I go out with the rich kid! So what? God, stop fucking judging me! I still look at girl's boobs! Let's go, Dickie!" The runner pulled at his arm, making him spin around. Dick sent a glare up to him, but Wally grinned back. "Dude! Let's escape this crowd!" He yelled to him; Dick nodded in agreement, because that was the only sense Wally had spoken to him since had had got here.

Finally, they found a small partly deserted hallway in the house, where Wally sank to the floor, pulling Dick down with him. He giggled happily and buried his face into Dick's dark hair, hearing Dick let out a long sigh.

"You are wasted, aren't you?"

"Only a little!" Wally moved out of Dick's hair to push their noses together, not taking in Dick's hardening gaze.

"Well, drunk Wally is an idiot." Dick mumbled, looking into Wally's huge emerald eyes. He was totally drunk... But still good looking...

"... Am I? I try not to be..." Wally looked down and blinked quickly, like he was going to cry. With a sigh, Dick patted his hair, trying not to roll his eyes.

"I was just kidding, Wally; you aren't an idiot." He said, watching as Wally shot him a hopeful look.

"Really?" Before Dick could even blink, Wally had pressed a small kiss to his lips. "I like you a lot, so I try to be good!" He then gave him a lazy grin. "And by a lot, I mean a lot a lot!"

"Er... Right." Dick mumbled, looking away. He really didn't know how to handle himself or Wally in this situation, because a drunk Wally was kinda like speaking to a ten year old... "So, uh, what do you-"

"We don't have any drinks!" Wally jumped up on clumsily feet, trying to grab the wall for support. "What are we doing here with no drinks? Dick, we _need _drinks!" He shouted while pulling the other boy to his feet, putting and arm around his slim waist. Before he moved forward, he dipped his head, trying to find Dick's lips.

Dick held in a sigh of annoyance at Wally's behaviour, but he pushed his lips lightly against the others, not really being able to help himself. Wally's lips were soft against his own, moving gently over his, making his brain turn to mush. It was long before Dick felt a soft nip at his bottom lip, tugging it and begging to be let in. The panic rose up and around him, trying to take over him completely, but he ignored it. Just trying it wouldn't hurt, and if he made an ass of himself, Wally wouldn't even remember it tomorrow...

Slowly, he opened his mouth, letting Wally's tongue slide into meet his. _Wow, that feels awesome... _He let his tongue hesitantly touch the others, closing his eyes and taking it in. So, this was real kissing. He liked it, but... Pulling back, he had to frown slightly.

"Wally, your breath seriously stinks of alcohol. I don't want to be kissing that." He put a finger on Wally's lips as they tried to following, smiling at the groan he got in return.

"But Dick, I really wanna-"

"Richard, Artemis and I... I apologise, am I interrupting something?" Kaldur's eyebrow rose as he took in their embrace and closeness, his lips going thin. He couldn't really tell if Dick wanted to be in Wally's arms, and wouldn't mind getting him out of there.

"Nope, nothing at all!" Dick replied as he quickly pushed away from Wally, who stumbled slightly. "What's up with Arty, Kaldur?"

"She is... _Slightly _upset, as she bumped into her sister, who was not pleased to see her." The way he said 'slightly' told Dick that Artemis was very upset – she and Jade had never gotten along. "She is asking to leave, so I was coming to inform you. Do you wish to join us...?"

"No! No no no! Dick is gonna have a few drinks with me!" Wally cut in, "Don't worry... Uh, Conner! I'll take care of him!" Once again, he pulled Dick into his arms, smiling happily. "We are gonna party!"

"Dick, will you be alright?" Kaldur asked, ignoring Wally.

"Yeah Kal, I will call you if I need you. And it's fine; Conner is still here, right?" At Kaldur's nod, Dick sent him a small smile. "Go to Artemis, she'll want to see you."

"Bye Conner!" Wally waved at his as he left, before turning to Dick. "So, what do you want to drink? I'll get it for you!"

"I'll just have a Coke, thanks."

"Okay, one Coke and vodka it is!"

"What? No, Wally, I never-!"

"Just wait here, okay? I'll be right back!" He waved over his shoulder, his voice getting lost in the pounding music and the groups of bodies. With a sigh, he leaned on the wall, hoping he wouldn't bump into completely drunken idiots. He took out his phone and sent a text to both M'gann and Babs, making sure they were both okay, before looking at those walking around him. He couldn't see Wally, at all. Great.

Deciding rather than to stand by the wall and wait for a drink that he might never get, he began walking towards the groups of people.

"You do know he is probably getting it on with some girl, right?" A voice asked from behind him. Turning, Dick frowned slightly at... What was his name? Oh, Roy Harper. Right, the archer guy.

"What do you mean?" He asks slowly, crossing his arms; he was pretty sure M'gann had told them Wally and Roy weren't the best of friends.

"Well, let's be honest here. What is Wally West known for? Getting _all _the girls," Roy rolled his blue eyes, also crossing his arms. "And I know he has been acting all nice and polite around you, but I can bet he is going to be off with a girl right now."

"I don't think so." Dick tried to sound confident, to sound like he agreed with himself, but... He wasn't one hundred percent sure. Yes, Wally had shown interest in him, he had kissed him, had told him he was going to ask him something... But where was he? Why did he tell him to wait here, instead of going with him? How long did it take to get the drinks? Dick shot Roy a glare, before turning to walk into the crowd and find Wally. _He won't be off with some girl, he won't._

A hand grabbed his shoulder, making him pause and tense. He looked over his shoulder to see his Roy's smirking face. "What is it?" He asked in an irritated tone, shrugging the hand off.

"Don't be surprised if you find him getting it on with some girl, he hasn't changed at all, _Grayson_."

"Listen, _Harper_, leave me the hell alone. Wally _has _changed." Before Roy could reply, Dick was already getting lost in the sea of people, hoping to prove Roy wrong. 'Hoping' being the key word. _Don't let me down, Wally..._

As he watched the younger teen walk away, Roy couldn't help but grin. Perfect.

**o-O-o**

Wally had no idea where the fuck he was. No, seriously. How did he end up in here? He was getting drinks for him and Dick, when he was getting grabbed by hands and pulled into a bedroom. What the hell? It was so dark in here...

"Dick? Is that you? Did you get us a private room, babe?" He asked out loud, sitting down on what he thought was a bed. "C'mere... Let me show you what I've got-Whoa!" Hands pushed him down on the bed, girly hands. "Hey, what the hell? Get the fuck off, I'm here with my," he hiccupped before pushing at the hands, "My boyfriend!"

"Shut up, Wally," Hissed a familiar voice, right in his ear.

"H-Holy shit, Kory? What the fuck?" He mumbled, moving his head out of her way. He heard her sigh before kissing his cheek, grabbing at his hair.

"I saw how you were looking at me..." She whispered lustfully to him, "You want me, don't you, Wally?" She blew lightly into his ear, before biting it teasingly. He groaned slightly, but shook his head.

"No, Kory, you are with Todd, and I am with Grayson! Get off! Why are you- mpfh..." Kory's lips were on his, her tongue going into his mouth easily. Shit, okay, he had dreamed of this; he had dreamed Kory like this _a lot _of times, but right now? She had to get off... If she would only stop rubbing her tongue against his like that... With a groan, Wally leaned up, kissing her back. God, Kory was hot.

But Dick was smart, thoughtful, happy, beautiful, creative, amazing... Dick was something else. Wally broke away from Kory, trying to move her out of the way. "No, Kory, stop..."

"Just one more," she muttered and moved down to kiss him again, her eyes on the door.

Suddenly, the door opened, the light pouring through, and a shocked gasp met them. Wally managed to push Kory away from him, just to see Dick's hurt blue eyes looking directly at him, before he turned and left. Shit, shit, shit.

"Dick!" He yelled, stumbling towards the door. "Dick, stop! Dick!" He couldn't see him; all he could see was these random girls, all asking him what was wrong. The room is spinning, he couldn't keep up with it, _shit, I'm gonna..._

Turning around, Wally feels his body retch, as he is completely nauseus, his whole body shaking as the alcohol comes back up. Looking up with blurry eyes, they widened as he realized whom he just threw up on.

"You have ten seconds to run." Growled Jason as he looked at his ruined top, his hands curling into fists.

"Shit, sorry man!" Wally got out before he turned to go, trying to find Zatanna, forgetting he was looking for Dick.

**o-O-o**

"Bruce... Dad... It's me." Dick said into his phone as soon as he got outside, the pain in his chest making him want to scream. _I am such an idiot, what was I thinking? Roy was right... _"Can you pick me up? Right now?"

"_Dick, are you alright?"_

"Please, Dad, just come and get me."

"_... Alright, give me the address."_

After telling him the place, Dick sat down on the curb and hid his face in his hands. _I really am an idiot. _Wally was kissing some girl, _she was on top of him,_and they were kissing passionately. He should never have asked that guy who was in there. He should of thought why Wally would even be in there. _Why Wally, why?_

He didn't know where Babs, M'gann or Conner were. He would send them a text saying he was going home... When he was home. He didn't want to see anyone right now, apart from Bruce. He wanted his dad, no matter how babyish that sounded.

_I just want my life back to normal, no Wally, no parties, no nothing. Normal. _Tomorrow, he would have his life back. And he would cut Wally out of it, no matter what.

**o-O-o**

_Poor Dickie and Wally can't get a break... Oh well ;) Er... Don't have much to say except **sorry for the lateness, again... I had a severe case of writers block! It was horrible and I'm hoping I've gotten out of this, so we'll see... **And I am so sorry for such a crap chapter, once again – writers block. Fellow authors will understand my pain.  
Big thanks to **MistressOfRobins! **She did an amazing job betaing! So love to her! :3  
**Shout out to whenitsthreebesetfree! **She is awesome, and this chapter is dedicated to her, even though I wish I could have given her a better one :3 Love you lots, little one!  
I know when I started this chapter I asked people to give me their thoughts on the opening scene, and loads of you did! Which I am so thankful for! But I may have promised you guys things that I did not end up putting in this chapter, so sorry... It just didn't work out! But seriously, **thank you!**  
_

_**LISTEN UP GUYS! **Reviewing this chapter = preview of chapter seven! You want a preview, just press that button! _

_Until next time~_

_Krox1  
_


	7. Promise This

**Disclaimer: Not mine -sobs-**

**Throw of the Dice**

Chapter Seven

_Sunday – 8 days until prom_

"Wally! Breakfast!" Aunt Iris called from downstairs, making Wally groan and hide his head under his pillow. She was being too loud... "Come on, it's bacon and eggs!" He cracked an eye open, his head slowly coming out from under his pillow, before closing it tightly once again. His room was far too bright. _But bacon and eggs... _Groaning he pushed his covers off and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Damn it, his head hurt. Did he get into a fight last night, or was this thanks to all the alcohol?

"Wally, your Uncle says that if you don't get downstairs in thirty seconds, he is going to start without you!" Okay, that was bad news; when Uncle B started without you, it meant that there would be no food left.

"I'm coming! Don't eat everything Uncle B!" He yelled back, quickly pulling on a top he found on the floor. Opening the door, he quickly went downstairs where his Aunt waited for him with two aspirins and a glass of water. His Uncle was sitting at the table reading the paper, a grin on his face at his nephew's yelling.

"Aunt Iris," the red head moaned, crossing his arms. "It's not nice to pretend Uncle B is eating all the food!" He sent her a grin though, taking his aspirins and a gulp of water. "I was sleeping... Don't feel so good today..."

"We needed to get you out of bed," she replied and kissed his cheek. "Sit down and eat something, then we'll talk about how much drinking you are allowed to do at a party."

Oh God, that talk again.

In all honesty, he deserved it; his pounding head and lack of memories told him that. But this talk made him feel horrible. His aunt and uncle had told him that they didn't mind if he was drinking at a party, as long as he didn't come home throwing up and was totally out of his mind... He was pretty sure he was both of those last night, and it sucked, because he really did try to stick by their rules, as he owed them a lot... But what could he do? The damage was done.

"All right..." he mumbled, sitting down at the table. His uncle put down his paper, sending his wife a happy smile as she came over with bacon and eggs. Iris gave both her boys a generous amount of food (the two of them ate so much – they all agreed it was something to do with being competitive runners) before she sat down herself, grabbing her cup of coffee.

"So, how bad was he last night, Barry?" Iris asked her husband, ignoring Wally's pout.

"Hm... Let's see; he came in crying something about a guy called Todd that was going to eat him, and then he threw up in the sink, thanks for that by the way, I loved cleaning it up." His uncle addressed him, making Wally slump slightly in his chair. "You started going on about wanting to have some ice cream, but when we told you no, you started crying again. Then you threatened to call Zatanna, but you called for someone named Dick instead-"

"Wait, what?" Wally looked up, blinking. Dick. Dick was there. He was at the party. _Shit_.

"Someone called Dick. At least, that what's he was saved as on your phone, or was you just calling someone names?" Barry raised his eyebrow.

"No, no... His name's Richard... Did I actually call him?" Wally moaned, rubbing his temples. He couldn't be allowed near his phone when he was drunk.

"Yeah, luckily for you he didn't pick up. You tried to leave a voice mail but your Aunt took your phone away before you would start crying to him." His uncle chuckled, but a small kick from his aunt made him stop.

"_Anyway, _what your uncle is trying to say is that you broke our rules, the rules that _you_ had agreed too, and we aren't happy about it." Iris frowned.

"Wally, let's remember that you are underage, and shouldn't be drinking in the first place, but we've both been teenagers, so we know how it is. _Still_, what we are not happy about is you coming in, being extremely sick and not having a clue about what is going on. You _walked _home drunk. Do you know how dangerous that is? You could have been killed! We told you before you went out to call us when you were ready to go home, but you were obviously too drunk to remember." His Aunt sighed, also rubbing her temples. "We don't give you many rules to follow, Wally. Only important ones that has to do with your safety, and you broke it-"

"I'm really sorry Aunt Iris, Uncle B." Wally cut in, his apology genuine. "I never meant to get that drunk, honest. I... Must have gotten into some stupid drinking game or something... But I swear, I didn't want to get that drunk. And I can tell I messed up last night by disturbing you, and probably the neighbors too, so please believe me when I say I'm sorry."

Iris and Barry both shared a look, communicating with their eyes the way couples seemed to be able to do. Wally sat quietly, watching them. However, his mind was racing; he had called Dick last night, and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he had upset or annoyed the younger teen. Shit, that blew all his chances with Dick. And they were actually getting somewhere.

Damn it, he should never have invited him to that party. Biggest mistake ever. Whatever he had done, he could tell Dick wouldn't give him another chance... Perfect. The bet was ruined.

"Well, it's a good thing that you apologised and you know you've done wrong." Barry said, breaking Wally out of his thoughts. "But, we still need to give you some type of punishment. So we're gonna take away your laptop for a week, unless you need it for homework. Alright, kid?"

Before Wally could reply, the doorbell rang, making them all turn to stare at the door. That was... strange.

"Who would visit at half past ten on a Sunday?" Iris asked as she stood up, heading towards the door. Wally knew that Jay and Joan always came over every second Sunday for dinner, but this was a little early...

As Iris opened the door, Wally continued to eat his breakfast, trying to sort out his memories. Kory stood out a lot in them, and when his Uncle had mentioned 'Todd', it was obvious who that was... But _why..._

"... Mr Wayne?" Iris said, the surprise evident in her voice. Barry instantly sat up straighter – he had been working for Bruce Wayne since they had moved to Gotham, landing a good job in Wayne Enterprise's Science Department. Bruce Wayne had come down to speak to him and the other scientists, but he had never visited them privately.

"Hello, you must be Wallace's mother." Bruce offered her his hand, which Iris shook. "I was hoping to see if he was in?"

"Well, I'm his Aunt." Iris replied, smiling at the man; she was easy to adapt to strange situations, and this was just plain weird. "And he is in... But you are here to see Barry, right?" She took a step back, and he walked inside.

"No, I was here for- Mr Allen, I never knew this was your household." Bruce commented, his eyes locking with his employee. Barry sent him a small, nervous smile as he stood up to shake hands with the man.

"Yes sir, this is my home... But I heard you aren't looking for me?" Barry raised an eyebrow at his nephew, who looked like he wanted to melt into a puddle of nothing on the floor.

"No," Bruce's voice seemed to go colder as his eyes moved onto Wally's. "I was here to see you nephew. We need to have a small talk."

Barry blinked, while Iris looked between Bruce and her nephew. "Has Wally done something to upset you, Mr Wayne?" She asked.

"Please, call me Bruce." He smiled lightly at her, but his eyes were as cold as ice.

_Shit, I'm dead, _was all Wally could think. _What did I do to Dick last night?_

"He... slightly upset my son. I was hoping to speak to him so we could come to an... understanding."

_Don't leave me alone with him, in a kitchen full of knives! Please, Uncle B! Don't leave me here, Aunt Iris!_

"I see." Iris's tone was one of complete annoyance; meaning Wally was in double shit. He sent a desperate look to his Uncle, who shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'What am I meant to do about it, kid?' Great, he would have to face this Dark Knight by himself. "Well, we'll just wait move to the living room. Come on, Barry." She said, grabbing her husband's arm and pulling him out of the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

He was alone, with Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson's adopted dad. He could already see it; the man would give him time to write out his Will before killing him slowly. What a way to go...

"Wallace," the man said, his eyes boring into Wally's green ones.

"Mr Wayne..." Surprisingly, his voice didn't shake. "I... You said I upset Dick?" _Wait... How does he know where I live? I mean, he would have Uncle B's information, but he never knew that I lived with him... And Dick doesn't know where I live... Jesus, what is going on here?_

"Yes, you upset _Richard_." He glared, making Wally drop his eyes instantly. That glare was worse than Dick's.

"Er... Did he say anything?" Wally asked dumbly; he must have said something to the billionaire to make him come down to his house and 'talk' to him.

"He didn't say much, but enough for me to know you hurt him." Bruce stepped forward, leaning down so he was looking clearly into Wally's eyes, forcing the teenager to look back at him. "I want you to stay far away from my son. By that I mean if you see him in school, you don't talk to him, and you don't look at him. You leave him alone, and you don't upset him any more." Bruce stood up straighter after he finished, looking down at the wide-eyed Wally disdainfully. "That will be all, Mr West, enjoy your breakfast." Turning, Bruce began walking away, but something in Wally snapped.

"You can't ban me from seeing him!" The words were out of his mouth before he could even think about what exactly he was doing, and whom he was speaking up too.

Bruce paused by the kitchen door, but didn't turn around. "I mean... I was stupid and I didn't treat him well like I should have, but I am not going to ignore him because you have told me too. That's unfair to him!"

At least, he thought it was... What if he really had upset Dick so much that he didn't want to see him? Had Dick told Bruce to come down here and tell him to back off? He didn't like the way his stomach seemed to twist painfully at the thought, but that was probably the left over alcohol rolling around.

"I believe I can. I am his father by law, meaning if I am telling you to do something that I know will protect my son, I will tell you _clearly_." Bruce turned as he said this, his glare deadlier. "As soon as I saw you I knew you were nothing but bad news."

"Bad news?" Wally raised his eyebrow. "I don't think you know what I've done for your son." _Wait, what? Stop speaking without thinking it through!_

"What exactly have you done for him? With the exception of upsetting him that is." Bruce raised an eyebrow, as if daring Wally to speak up.

Inside, Wally was attempting to kill himself. This guy made the baddies in all those horror movies he'd seen seem like pussies. This man, this 'billionaire idiot', as the papers called him, reeked of the promise of death and pain. He really wanted to shout for his Uncle and Aunt to save him. But, this was for Dick. And he had to be the man he desperately tried to be.

"Dick is getting bullied at school." He said in a strong voice, shocking the man in the room. Firstly, where had that come from? Well, it wasn't _totally_ untrue; he_had_ seen the kid get slammed into a locker on the day of the bet, so obviously it had happened before. But the way he had casually came out with it...

Did this bet count as bullying?

"... Richard is not being bullied." Bruce replied, his voice less gruff.

_Aha, caught you where I want you, Wayne._

"So you think he enjoys being shoved into lockers, his books getting stamped on because people won't help him? Being called a loser or a freak? Ask him, Mr Wayne, and then ask when it last happened, because I can guarantee that with me around, no one's laid a finger on him," Wally said confidently, hoping that it was true.

Bruce was torn. Honestly, he wanted to keep Dick away from this boy. When he had picked him up from last night, he had hardly gotten any words from the teenager. He had only informed him that he was "upset, annoyed with himself and tired." After he had managed to get Dick into bed, he took the teenager's phone.

Searching through the phone, the first thing that had appeared was; _'One Missed Call: Wally West'. _He then knew exactly what the problem was. Flicking through a couple of texts from his concerned friends also helped fill in the picture. He was right all along about this red haired teenager. And it was time to set him straight.

It hadn't taken a lot of work to find out where the boy lived. Obviously, when it came to security, West didn't care. Bruce had taken one look at his Facebook, not expecting to find anything. Of course, the teenager was a typical idiot who broadcasted his address for the whole world to see. So, he had asked Alfred to keep Dick occupied while he made sure West left his son alone for good.

But now? The idea of this boy being a... bodyguard of a sort to Dick, made him want to keep him around. But was Richard really being bullied? He knew there had been... problems in the past, but was it still going on? Was he being shut out of it again? It wasn't easy, being a rich man's kid and being smart at just about everything. But that didn't give those idiots a right to…

"And you say that these bullies have been keeping away from him?" Bruce asked, a small frown on his face.

"Yeah, they don't mess with my friends. I can keep him safe, give him a better time at school." He replied, crossing his arms. He was sure he had, surprisingly, won this battle.

"... All right then, West. Let's make a deal." Wally was sure it wasn't a question, but a demand, so he nodded to show he was listening. "I will allow you to continue to be Richard's... friend, of course, only if he wishes to still be yours. But I swear, West..." Bruce leaned in once again, making Wally lean back without a second thought. "Hurt him, embarrass him or upset him in any way, and I _won't_ be so forgiving, got it?" He hissed, before stepping back. Wally gave a little, terrified nod and watched as the man turned and left the kitchen.

He let out a long sigh, relaxing slightly as he was left alone. He listened in as he heard Bruce telling his Aunt and Uncle he would be leaving now, a small laugh as they made small talk. The door opening, his Aunt shouting a goodbye, before it slammed shut.

_I need to see Dick. Apologise, again, and... then what? Take him out for dinner? Actually, not a bad idea..._

"Mr Wayne!" He yelled, jumping out of his chair. He burst through the door and ran past his Aunt and Uncle, who stood gaping at him as he wrenched open the front door. "Mr Wayne!" The man was getting into his black Porsche, which Wally really wanted to stop and drool over, but he had to be quick. "Is it possible if I could borrow Dick tonight? You know, to make up for treating him badly last night?"

The man tensed slightly at that, that ever-present frown deepening. "It's a school night..."

"I won't have him out long, it's just so he knows I'm sorry." He replied, seeing his neighbors looking out from their windows and whispering as they realized it was their local billionaire.

Said billionaire shot him an unreadable look, but finally gave him a short nod. "Half nine is curfew. I want to know exactly where the two of you will be heading, and if that location changes."

_All right then, over-protective daddy dearest. Sheesh, I think this would make more sense if Dick was a girl..._

"Okay then, sir." He said politely, stepping back as Bruce got in and started his engine. He watched the man drive away, before he felt a presence behind him. His Uncle was also watching the car, but as Wally turned to go back in the house, he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well kiddo, looks like we have loads to talk about. How about we go for a small jog?" Barry asked lightly, but he knew he couldn't get out of this. And anyway, the jog could help his headache.

"Sure, lemme get changed..." He mumbled, walking slowly up the stairs. He needed to pull out all the stops tonight...

_But first, jog with Uncle B..._ He thought, _then, maybe I can actually eat my breakfast._

**o-O-o**

Dick closed his eyes, and let the air hit his face as he flew through the air. His eyes opened as he did a roll to land safely on the floor, but quickly sprung up to do a handful of flips. His back thumped the cold wall of the Cave, making him frown slightly. He had misjudged the distance he had to move, _again._ He was totally off tonight, and it was all because of stupid Wally.

_Wally..._

No. Enough was enough. It's not like the idiot had even tried to call him, which he was _fine_ with. After all, he had decided that he no longer cared about what the red head had to say.

And it was the truth... It _was._

With a small sigh, he smoothed out non-existent creases on his white and blue workout top. _So why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? _He asked himself, before doing some simple stretches.

Not like it mattered. Wally was too busy sucking faces with Kory, anyway, and was probably hooking up with her right now. God, that hurt his stomach. That, most likely, meant he shouldn't have trained straight away after Alfred had stuffed him full of food, but right now, it was the only thing that was keeping his mind off of last night.

He had spoken to his friends, made up the excuse of a 'painful stomach' so that he had to leave early. Barbara had happily spoken about this boy Jaime who had kept her company until the rest of the gang had decided to leave the party. And then she had asked if he had spoken to Wally... Another painful stomach twist had appeared hearing that, but he just replied lightly; "Yeah, but we didn't hang around much."

M'gann had a good time too, Zatanna made sure of that. And Conner had been included as well, which made Dick smile slightly as he received the text. It was impressive to get the tough, emotionless teenager to have a good time. Kaldur and Artemis had left early, and he had heard little from them expect from their own worried texts about his whereabouts.

And so, he had been working out all day. He had only stopped for food and bathroom breaks, but that was good enough for him.

_Alright Grayson, back to working out... _Pushing himself off from the wall, he went into a handstand, taking a few strides forward before springing out of it and cartwheeling.

He began a series of back flips, this time counting the number of flips he was performing. _Three, four, stop! _As he landed on his feet, he held up his arms as if he was back in the circus tent, performing and awing the crowds who had gathered to watch 'The Amazing Flying Graysons'.

_Too bad that's all over..._

Suddenly, he heard clapping from behind him. Turning quickly and lowering his arms, he felt his mouth open as he saw... _Wally_ standing there. The red head smiled at him, and sent him a small wave. The action made Dick shut his mouth with an audible click. _This idiot has some nerve..._

"What are you doing here? How did you get into the Cave?" Dick asked, wiping some of the sweat off his forehead. Honestly, he couldn't care less with the older teenager; he really couldn't... _So why am I so happy to see him? God, I need to get my head checked!_

"Your butler let me in. I thought people were kidding when they said you had one, but you really do... Anyway, I came to see you." Wally replied, his eyes taking in the dark room.

It was a cave, all right, and, judging by the sounds that were coming from the darkness, it had bats in it. Great, he was standing in a Batcave, waiting to be pooped on, but the gym equipment in this cave was amazing, better than the stuff at school, and that equipment was _expensive._

What was more surprising was the fact that Dick-scrawny-Grayson was using it. And not only that, was doing some crazy flips and shit. If there was one thing he could guarantee about Dick Grayson, was that he was full of surprises.

"You came to see me? Why?" Dick asked, frowning. _To describe how good of a kisser Kory is to me? And rub it in my face that I am a total moron for thinking something was going on here? _he thought bitterly.

"I came here to say I was sorry for last night... And maybe ask for another chance?" He said that part with a slightly desperate tone, which made Dick snort.

"_Another chance?"_ Dick snorted. "No way. I can't believe you even asked me for the first one." He walked over to the bench as he grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his neck. Picking up his water bottle, he watched Wally play with his hands uncomfortably. _Good._

"Listen, I know I don't deserve one. I really don't, but if you give me it I promise not to screw up again. Zatanna told me what I did last night... Dick, I never meant to kiss-"

"Save it, Wally." Dick cut in, looking away from the red head. "Seriously, I don't want to know."

"... I won't leave until you at least listen to what I have to say." At Dick's silence, Wally continued. "She grabbed me, it was dark, and I was drunk out of my skull. She forced herself onto me. I tried to push her away, but I'm completely useless when I'm drunk, so when you saw us like that..." He coughed awkwardly, "I promise I wasn't encouraging it. And anyway, she is with Jason Todd, so I have no idea why she was trying to... you know..." Dick still said nothing; he wasn't even looking at him, which slightly pissed him off. "Well… I'm just gonna go-"

"You really think I can just believe that?" Dick finally asked. "You kissed me too last night, Wally. And that... that kiss was important to me, just like the one in the library. You are the only person I have _ever_ kissed. And you know what? You were drunk last night, but you still managed to make me feel... happy. Special. But then you were with _her_... You have a reputation for this-"

"A stupid reputation that means nothing. I'm trying so hard to change for you, when you're doing nothing-"

"_I'm_ doing nothing? Apart from pissing off my friends to hang around with you, going out of my comfort zone to go to crappy parties, dealing with all your crap-"

"Dick!" Wally finally stepped forward and grabbed the younger teenagers shoulders. "If I honestly didn't care, why the hell would I go up against your dad and be here right now?"

Dick froze at that, because honestly, why would Wally bother for nothing? Even if it was just to make fun of him, no one would ever take it this far. _Maybe... Maybe he __**does**_ _care..._

"You went up against Bruce?" Dick asked, frowning slightly.

"That doesn't matter right now; I just want you to know," Wally moved his face down, his forehead nearly touching Dick's. "That last night meant nothing, and I'm so, _so_ sorry. And I want to take you out tonight, and show you how much I'm sorry." His forehead pressed against Dick's, their lips just inches away from each others. _"Please."_

Dick stood, mesmerized. He really wanted to lean forward and kiss Wally, to grab the security that he was offering right now from being so close, but he refrained himself from doing so. Somewhere, deep down, he knew that Wally meant what he said, and that he should give him _another_ chance...

"Did Bruce say it was okay for us to go out?" He asked quietly, not moving away from Wally.

"Yeah, as long as I got you back for half nine, and we keep him updated..." Wally replied; it was half eight already, so too late for a cinema or even grabbing some food. "I wanted to show you this... area I found. We can talk and just relax there." He said gently.

"Okay... I need a shower, though. Give me fifteen minutes." Dick replied, stepping back from their closeness. "How about you wait in the living room? I promise I won't take long, and Bruce is having a call with his associates over seas, so he won't... bother you." He said, heading to the cave's door. Wally nodded; glad to get out of the creepy cave.

Walking out of the seemingly hidden cave and up a few flights of stairs, Dick pointed in the direction of the living room. "Go wait in there, I'll be back in a sec." Wally sent him a smile and nodded, watching Dick race up another the flight of stairs. He let out a small sigh of relief, glad to see that Dick was back to normal, and headed towards the living room.

The first thing he noticed was the big painting over the fireplace. Walking further into the room, Wally frowned slightly; he didn't know who the man or woman in the picture were, but something about them...

"That would be Master Richard's parents, sir." A voice came from behind him, making him jump slightly. Turning, he saw it was the butler, watching him warily.

"Oh... It's a beautiful painting." Wally said politely, feeling uncomfortable under the British butler's gaze.

"Indeed, sir. Master Bruce had it painted for Master Richard after the... accident, to show his parents still watched over him. He cares deeply for the young Master, and would dislike to see him as upset as he was last night..." The old butler trailed off, making Wally swallow.

_Do I have to go through the whole household?_

"Dick knows I'm sorry about what happened last night, and so does Bruce. I promise not to let that happen again." He really felt that he sound add 'sir' to the end of that, but refrained himself.

_Don't wanna sound rude to the guy._

"Alright then, sir, I shall take your word for it." The butler nodded.

"You can call me Wally, you know." The teenager said, feeling slightly awkward.

"I do not believe it is appropriate, sir. However, if you prefer me to call you Master Wallace...?" The old man trailed off with a raised eyebrow.

_That's even worse! _"No, no, sir is fine." He replied. "What should I-"

"Alright, lets..." Dick walked in, his hair still damp from the shower. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a red hoodie, complete with a black jacket on top. _Hm, not bad. _He thought, before mentally smacking himself. "Everything okay?" The fifteen year old asked, looking in between the two.

"Yes, Master Richard, everything is fine. Now please remember to be back by nine thirty sharp and to send at least one text message to Master Bruce. And take care of yourself." The butler instructed, giving the younger teenager a stern look. However, Dick just grinned and nodded.

"Will do Alfred, I'll see you later." And with that, Dick grabbed Wally's arm and pulled him to the front door.

"Dude, what's with the rush?" Wally asked, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Bruce finished his call." Oh.

When they made it outside and Dick saw the unknown car sitting waiting for them, he frowned slightly. "You got a car?"

"Nah, borrowed it from a friend for tonight." Wally shrugged, getting out the keys.

"... But you've had _one lesson. _You don't have a _license." _His frown deepened, "You shouldn't driving it anyway, you aren't insured on it."

Wally let out a long sigh. "Listen up Dickie; it's time you lived a little. This," he gestured to the house, "has sheltered you from what normal teenagers do. So please, for tonight, just break whatever rule you have in your head and just go along with the ride?"

Dick huffed, looking back at the house. The sensible, _responsible _thing to do would be to go back in the house and make sure that he really did stop hanging around Wally and his bad influence. He was the good kid, the type that didn't get involved with typical teenage stupidity...

But... He looked over at Wally, the red heads green eyes staring back at him.

"... Fine." Maybe it was time to live a little.

**o-O-o**

Dick's eyes widened as he looked over the view, and Gotham City lit up before him; the lights acting like thousands of candles all over the beautiful land. He could see the cars speeding by, some leaving and some entering the city, even though they were hardly visible. He could imagine the noise at this hour; Gotham City was just one of those places that never stopped, and that never had peace. He could almost hear the car horns screeching loudly and the yelling at the drunks that stumbled out of the many bars that would no longer serve them.

It was strange to think that it somehow... comforted him. He had been living in Gotham for so long now, that the noise was just normal to him.

But from up here, where Wally had taken him, there was complete and utter silence. And it amazed him. Wayne Manor was not situated in the middle of the city, but you could always hear _something. _But up here? Nothing. Just their own steady breathing.

"I go running up here sometimes; it's really tiring, but worth it. My Uncle sometimes does it too. He is into running, like me." Wally smiled slightly. "Well, actually, he got me into it..." He trailed off, looking down at the view. Dick nodded, but decided not to probe. Clearly, it was a story for another day.

It was silent for a few minutes. Not an awkward one, as both boys were caught up in their own thoughts. Out of the blue, Dick broke it with a simple statement; "You saw the painting of my parents."

"Um..." Wally looked over at Dick, the younger boy's expression unreadable. "Yeah. You look a lot like your dad." He commented awkwardly, even though Dick sent him a small smile.

"Thanks. Bruce got that for me as soon as I moved in with him. He has one of his parents, so..." He shrugged slightly. "It's a good reminder."

"You... you guys were acrobats, right?" He asked carefully, not knowing how much he was allowed to pry. However, Dick nodded.

"Yup, the 'Flying Graysons'... But that's all in the past." He said quickly, and Wally knew not to say anything more on the subject. Clearly, it was a touchy one. But, they both had things they didn't want to talk about. Not tonight, at least. He was surprised the younger teenager had even mentioned it. "We are here to talk... about... us, right?"

"Well, yeah… us." Wally said, smiling and taking Dick's hand. That actually hadn't been intentional; he had sort of lied, again. But it was a simple, white lie. Wally knew this was a popular place to take your date and make out, and he was surprised (but glad) to see that it was empty. So that had really been his plan, just to have a quick make out that he knew would secure Dick by his side, at least until Prom was over and done with.

Dick looked down at their hands, a small blush one his cheeks. It was really happening... This relationship. He never thought it would; he had _sworn _to himself he wouldn't...

"So Dick, I was thinking of maybe repaying you for the whole tutoring thing. You know, when you helped me with my Math?" Wally said, sending a smirk to the blue-eyed teen. Dick raised an eyebrow, but he nodded.

"Um, how exactly were you planning on doing that?"

"Well, I was thinking of tutoring you back! You know, with a life skill!" Wally answered, leaning closer to Dick. Said teenager sent him a confused look.

"A life skill? Like what? How to be popular?" Dick snorted, but kept his eyes on Wally's grinning face, clearly interested in what the teenager had to say.

"Haha, no. A very important lesson in kissing." At Dick's raised eyebrow, he held up his hands defensively. "Hey! That _is_ an important life skill! What are you gonna do if someone wants to make out with you, like right now, and you don't know what you're doing?" Wally argued, though his grin widened.

"Then I will just turn them down?" Dick replied, sending the red head a smirk.

Wally pouted at that, before saying; "You can't do that forever! You are better learning now, rather than later on in life. Just, come on, Dick!" The seventeen year old moaned slightly. "You can't tell me you don't wanna make out right now?"

Dick let out a small huff, "I wanted to talk about where this relationship is heading, but... We'll talk after this, okay?"

"Yeah yeah, sure!" Wally grinned, leaning over to kiss him. However, Dick put a hand on his lips.

"You promise me?"

"I promise, Dick. I do. Here, let me seal it..." With a small grin on his face, he pressed his lips against Dick's.

And there was that amazing feeling again; the one he only seemed to get with Dick. It was as if the younger teenager had a type of spell over him, making him want to show his true self, to let himself be vulnerable to those tempting blue eyes. And he knew Dick felt the same way, it was obvious in the way he kissed back; he tried to fight for control over the kiss but he let himself go, something he hardly did. He was too mature for a fifteen year old, at least in Wally's eyes, so this? This was good for him.

Dick was – once again – scolding himself on the inside. The way Wally seemed to make him melt by just _kissing him _was embarrassing, and kinda annoying. But honestly, right now he couldn't bring himself to care. This was the reassurance he needed, to show that the kiss Wally had shared with Kory (forced or not) meant absolutely nothing to the red head, and that he really did care about him.

And that meant a lot to him, because if he had to go into school on Monday, tell his friends that they were right all along, and have to face the humiliation of the whole school because he'd thought he'd a chance with Wally West…

But, no. With this kiss, the amount of force and raw feelings behind it, Dick knew that he would be okay.

Wally broke off from the kiss, smirking as Dick tried to follow him as he moved back. Before the younger teen could complain, he had pushed his chair back so he had more space. Wally winked and sent his sexiest smile in Dick's direction, while patting his lap.

"It's always best to learn these life skills up close and personal, don't you think?" Wally asked in a husky voice. What he had said made Dick want to hit him for being an idiot, but to pass up an offer like that? Grinning slightly, Dick crawled over and onto Wally's lap without any bother – having an acrobatic background did come in handy.

Instantly, Wally's hands were on his ass, which made Dick blush and squirm slightly. The feeling of Wally's hands spreading out over his rear end..._God,_ Dick thought to himself as he pressed himself closer to the moaning red head, his lips quickly finding the others. Wally's tongue was licking at his lower lip, begging for entrance, which Dick gave him without a second thought. _This is so much better when you don't taste alcohol..._ He thought to himself, happily letting his tongue rub against Wally's as he explored his mouth.

_Dick was probably born to make out, _was Wally's first thought as his tongue met the younger teens, moaning at the way it rubbed against his playfully,_teasingly. _His hands squeezed Dick's perfect ass, loving how well it seemed to fit inside his hands. _It's made to be right here, it so is, _he thought smugly to himself.

Sadly, they both needed air, so he moved away from Dick's red lips to his neck, where he playfully bit him, his heart racing at the loud moan he received. Pressing a small kiss to the bite, he headed back up, deciding that they'd had enough time to get some air into their lungs. Before he moved back to Dick's lips, his eyes met the stunning, blue ones.

The look was intense; he couldn't look away from it, and he could only pant slightly, waiting to see what Dick did next.

Dick looked into those emerald eyes, looking for any doubt, any falseness anything out of place. Nothing. Grinning, Dick moved in closer to Wally, their lips inches apart. "Asterous," he whispered before pressing his lips back against the red head seductively.

They were so caught up in each other, they didn't even notice the car lights that were coming up the path to where the two were, not when it stopped behind them.

They never even noticed when someone came out of that car, and to the window.

But they did notice when said person knocked sharply upon it.

Jumping back from each other, Dick quickly rolled off of Wally, a huge blushing painting his cheeks. Wally held back a groan, and tried to look casual as he slowly rolled down the window, ready to give the idiot who interrupted them a piece of his mind. However, he froze as he saw the Gotham Police badge being held up in front of his eyes.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know you are parking on Private property?" The officer asked, an older looking guy. However, Wally raised his eyebrow.

"This is private? Oh, I'm sorry officer, I never knew..." He replied lamely, pushing a hand through his hair in a nervous habit.

"If you leave now, I won't give you a... Dick? Dick Grayson? Is that you?" The cop stuck his head half in the window, blinking at the sight of the billionaire's son.

"Oh! Er, hi Jim." Dick replied, waving awkwardly. The man, Jim or whatever, sent Dick a small smile, but it didn't match the expression in his eyes.

"So, Officer Jim, you were saying if we left right now all would be good? I honestly didn't know this was Private land, or I would never have come here. It's funny, because I know-"

"I'm sorry, son, but I will need to take a look at your license." Jim cut Wally off, making the red head's eyebrows rise.

"Er... What?" He replied dumbly, making Jim frown slightly.

"Your license? You do have one, don't you? This is your car after all... Is it?" Wally sunk slightly in his chair.

"Um... This is my friend's car... And I lost it?" He replied with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Do you have insurance to drive this car?" Jim asked, crossing his arms. The red head sunk even lower into his chair.

"Er... Well... Not really." Dick shot him an annoyed look, but also a worried one. _What the hell would happen now?_

"Okay you two, you need to come with me to the Station." Jim sighed with annoyance.

"What? Why?" Wally asked with obvious worry; neither Uncle B or his Auntie had known about him borrowing his friends car, no way would he have been allowed to. _Crap crap crap!_

"We need to get in touch with your parents." And that was when Wally knew he was going to die.

**o-O-o**

_Hey guys! Not much to say... **Back at school**, so will try my hardest to work around it. **But listen here! I have now decided that every time you review, you instantly get a chapter preview! **Okay? Okay. Good!_

_Thanks to MistressOfRobins!_

_Also guys, can't remember if I have said this before, but if you are bored of waiting for me to post new things **check out my 'tumblr fics' tag on tumblr,** obviously ;) I have some un-posted fics up there! Any questions PM me or write in a review!_

_Okay, off to bed, I am sleepy!_

_Until next time!_

_Krox1_


	8. Dropping the Mask

**Disclaimer: Not mine, or I would save the show... Trust me.**

**Throw of the Dice**

Chapter Eight

_Monday – 7 days until Prom_

It amazed Wally to think that a whole week had gone by since the bet had started. Only a_ week. _So much crazy shit had happened since then. _And think about it, West, only a week until Prom..._

Crap. Just a week left? Well, thinking about it, he had made some good progress. As long as Dick had forgotten about last night, seeing as it had been a disaster. Not only did his uncle have to pay a huge fine for him since he didn't have a license (Barry had made sure he knew that it was coming out of the savings they had for him), his friend – even though Wally thought he was a cold bastard – Cameron had to pick up his car. Meaning he heard the whole story, and the grin on his face told him that it would not take long for it to get around.

Which was exactly why Wally was currently sitting up on of the trees outside the school entrance, waiting for Dick to show up in his fancy car. No one could see him from up here, which was great, but that didn't mean he couldn't hear their conversations. The whole thing had already spread. Crap.

Wally checked his watch, frowning slightly. Five minutes till the bell would ring, and no sign of Dick. That wasn't like him. Was he not going to show up today? Would he really leave Wally to fight off the crazy rumours he was sure would be made up about last night?

… He couldn't blame him for keeping away. Maybe it wasn't Dick's fault for not showing up at school; Wally wouldn't be surprised if it was Bruce keeping him locked in his big Manor while he searched desperately for a boarding school somewhere in England where he could keep little Dickie safe. Honestly, Wayne's face yesterday... He looked ready to kill him, and he admitted he was kinda scared by the look, enough to try and hide behind his uncle...

"It's fine, Alfred. Really. No one will bother me about it." A familiar voice said, making Wally's head snap to the ground. He watched, a small smile on his face as Dick came out of the car, the usual books tucked into his arms securely. "Listen, I'm gonna be late, see you after school!" He called, before slamming the door with his foot.

Dick watched as the car slowly drove off, before letting out a soft sigh. He turned to face the school and began walking towards it when a small rock hit off his books. Looking up from where it had came from; he raised his eyebrow at the grinning face of Wally West. "You are going to be late for school... Why are you sitting up there anyway?" Dick asked, sending him an unimpressed look.

"Um... Nice to see you too?" Wally replied, his grin faltering slightly. "I was waiting for you. We should talk before going in and facing the sharks." He said, nodding his head in the direction of the school.

"I can't, I'll be late. Sorry Wally, we will have to talk at lunch or something." Even with Bruce's strict orders in his head to not talk to Wally again rattling through his head, he shook it off. Bruce may have control over some of the things in his life, but not whom he spoke too.

"Dick, you do know that everyone knows what happened last night?" He said, frowning slightly. At least Dick wasn't ignoring him like he had feared.

"Already?" Dick replied, blinking. "How did they-"

"Cameron Mahkent. That guy doesn't waste time spreading stuff around," Wally sighed. "I'm sorry, about last night..."

"Don't; it doesn't matter." The ringing bell cut through, telling the teens they really had to get to class. "Listen, we'll talk later, alright?" Dick called over his shoulder as he walked into school.

"Wait, one more second! If you want to skip class, you know, if they won't leave you alone, text me!" Wally called back, making Dick pause.

"I don't skip, Wally. Not even because of stupid rumours, sorry." It's not like everyone would be looking at him, anyway. The news wasn't that big. Wally was just overreacting, as usual... Dick thought to himself as he headed off to class.

**o-O-o**

Everyone was staring at him.

_Everyone._

God, Wally wasn't lying when he said the news would have spread like wildfire - he didn't know who this Cameron boy was, but Dick already disliked him. That idiot has made this out to be such a big thing...

If he was being honest with himself, Dick couldn't help but think that maybe this was at least… a little bit big, and he had just failed to realise it. Bruce had certainly thought it was a big thing, as he nearly had driven him to school. Thankfully, an emergency call from work had stopped that nightmare from happening. But still...

He was at a crossroad here; Bruce had told him never to speak to Wally again, as he was obviously "nothing but trouble." And even though Dick didn't agree with him (he just thought that Wally was maybe a little on the reckless side), he still wanted to obey his father's orders. It was how he had been brought up, and he really did see why Bruce thought of Wally like that. And yet, he didn't feel like letting Wally go, not after all the crap they had already been through together. Richard really did like him, in a strange, fond way. He couldn't help that feeling, no matter how much he wanted to. Every time he thought about really cutting off Wally, it sort of hurt his stomach. Like when you feel like you are about to be sick, but you aren't, but the feeling still stays. It's annoying, but you are stuck with it until it passes. That was how it felt... Not that he had told anyone, because he really didn't think they would understand.

God, I sound like a love-sick idiot..

"Watch it, rich kid." A jock snickered as Dick nearly walked straight into him, his mind too busy trying to work out the Wally situation. Dick dodged with his natural sense of balance, tensing his arm as he waited for the jock to pester him. However, it never happened... The jock just sneered as he said; "Have fun on your little date last night with West? Is your ass sore from it?"

Well, that was... odd. Usually by now his books would be on the floor, and he would be desperately trying to pick them up before someone stomped on them. But instead, the idiot had just made a snide and annoying comment to him... Huh.

"Whatever," he mumbled in reply, quickly going into his History class. He took his seat next to the window, instantly looking out of it as he waited for class to start. He knew people were watching him, gossiping quietly about him and giggling about it. It made his ears burn a slight red; back in his Flying Grayson days, he had no problem with being in the spotlight, but in Gotham Academy? He just wanted to run and hide.

_... Run and hide. Something I can do.._.

He had never skipped a day of school before, and he knew that Bruce would kill him for doing it, but he wasn't the one being pointed and laughed at. He looked around the class to see if the teacher had came inside yet, but the coast was clear. Quickly, he took out his phone and wrote a quick text to Wally.

**Okay, changed my mind. Is your offer still open?**

He had hardly any time to any time phone in his pocket before it was buzzing with life.

**Dude! Knew u would do it! I've got you a sign out slip, meet me at the office and lets go! x**

Dick raised his eyebrow at the fast reply, but smiled anyway. Of course he had it all prepared... He grabbed his bag and speedily left the classroom, ignoring the questioning looks sent his way.

Anyway, wasn't it healthy to skip now and then?

**o-O-o**

"So, this is my house... It's not much, but it's home." Wally said over his shoulder as he dumped his school bag on the floor. He stretched, giving a pleased sigh as his shoulders gave a small pop. Dick looked around warily, but was soon over come with the whole family feel that the house brought. The atmosphere the household had, even though it was empty apart from them, was welcoming. His blue eyes followed Wally as he jumped over the back of the sofa, landing perfectly on it. "Come sit down, Dickie? Or just stare?" He asked as he turned to look at him, a small smile on his face.

Dick snapped out of his thoughts and followed Wally's example; he put his bag by the door, but took off his shoes as well. He just did the naturally, thanks to all of Alfred's scolding as a child. "Your house is really nice, Wally." He commented as he sat down next to the red head, looking at some of the pictures on the walls. Pictures of a blonde man and an adorable tiny Wally with a red haired woman were on most of them, making him grin slightly. Yeah, this felt like a home.

"Heh, well, it's no Wayne Manor." Wally teased, smirking at him. Dick rolled his eyes and loosened his school tie slightly, letting out a soft sigh. "So, were people staring at you or asking you about last night?" Wally asking, his green eyes watching Dick intently.

Dick nodded, mumbling out; "Staring at me, but I heard the gossiping. It's so stupid. I mean, people are concentrating more on the fact that I was with you, and less on the fact that you were arrested. Which was really stupid, by the way."

"I never knew police patrolled that area now!" Wally replied, giving a small huff as he reached for the TV remote.

"You are just so lucky that I'm friends with Barbara, or the fine you had to pay would have probably been a lot worse." Dick sighed, pulling a hand through his hair, messing it up. "Well, actually, your uncle would of have to pay so much more..."

"Hey! That money is getting taken out of my funds! No way would Barry be that generous!" Wally said as he flicked through different TV shows, finally stopping on a comedy channel.

"Whatever..." Dick mumbled in reply, relaxing into the couch. Wally leaned over and poked his arm with a grin.

"I'm being a terrible host! Want any food or do you want something to drink?" He asked, ignoring the fact that he himself had only ate less than an hour ago.

"Er... Just some water, if you don't mind." Dick replied with a small smile. Wally nodded, before scurrying off to the kitchen. Dick sat down, looking around awkwardly, before getting up and looked at the picture of Wally as a kid. He couldn't help but snicker softly to himself, because Wally did make such a cute child. His bright green eyes stared directly into the camera, brightening the whole picture. His red fiery hair contrasted Wally's uncle, who was a blonde, but their eyes seemed to match, even though they weren't related by blood. Well, he guessed they weren't, because by looking at the woman in the picture, it was obvious that Wally was related to her. She could even pass as his mother, their appearances were so alike.

"Here you go, Dick." Wally said as he walked into the room, stopping as he saw what picture Dick was looking at. His cheeks dusted a dark pink, realising why he never invited anyone around to his place - all of those horrible pictures that were placed around the house that aunt Iris refused to take down. God, it was so embarrassing... "Why are you looking at those stupid pictures?"

"They are not stupid, Wally, they are really sweet." Dick replied, smiling slightly as he took the glass. "Thank you."

"Yeah, it's sweet, that's why it's stupid." Wally sighed, rubbing his forehead. "But I'm not allowed to take them down."

"It's nice. It makes it feel and look like a proper family home." Dick answered him after taking a sip of his water. "You look a lot like your aunt..."

"So I've been told," Wally replied, smiling slightly. "Poor uncle B thought I was her kid, until he met my parents and everything was cleared up."

Dick smiled at that, before moving over to the coffee table. He put down his glass of water and looked over at the bookcase with a grin. "Is that a photo book I see?"

"Oh no you don't!" Wally shouted playfully, trying to get to the book first. Dick was closer, and managed to grab it, even as Wally grabbed at his waist, trying to get it from him. Dick didn't let him even touch it, he just held it tightly to his chest as he laughed, ignoring Wally's pleads to give it up. He moved his way over to the couch, sitting back down as he opened it.

"Okay, so tell me who these guys are..." Dick asked, pointing to the first picture.

"Um, okay, that's my uncle Barry and aunt Iris-"

"Hey, is your aunt the lady on the news? Iris West-Allen?" Dick looked up with him, with a small smile.

"Yup! She is on every morning and every Wednesday and Friday afternoon!" Wally nodded, grinning. He was really proud of how well his aunt had done in her line of work; she had always wanted to be a news reporter, and they had been lucky when a position had opened up in Gotham specifically for that job. It had worked well in Wally's case as well; Central had only bad memories for him, and even though things were getting better when he had moved in with Barry and Iris, he still was never happy. Gotham had been his escape, and he was glad they had made the move, because it had given him a chance to change, make a new name and life for himself.

"I thought I recognised her." The youngest of the two chuckled slightly, before turning the page. "Aw, Wally! That's so cute!" Dick snickered as he looked at the picture of Wally up close at the camera lenses, his hands stretched out as if to grab it. "How old were you here?"

"Um, probably four..." He muttered.

"You were such a cute kid..."

"What? I'm not cute anymore?" Wally teased, putting his arm around Dick's shoulders, half listening to the TV.

"Nah, you are just plain annoying nowadays." Dick countered, grinning as Wally playfully took a swipe at his head.

They went through the whole photo album, Wally commenting on how old he was and what he was doing, Dick teasing him to no end about it. However, something painfully obvious stood out for Dick; Wally had no baby pictures. He hadn't seen any of him as a newly born baby, which would usually be at the beginning of the album, nor of his actual parents. He knew something had happened between Wally and his biological parents, which had caused him to move in with his aunt and uncle, but Dick was a curious person; he wanted to know, or at least gain a better understanding.

Biting his lip, Dick said quietly; "Wally, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" Wally murmured, not really paying attention to Dick as his attention had been turned back to the TV. "Yeah, sure..."

"... Why don't you have any baby photos?"

Wally frowned at that, rubbing his neck. He looked down at Dick, catching his bright blue eyes, he sighed. "Can you keep this to yourself?" Wally asked. Dick nodded quickly, turning so he faced Wally better, giving him his full attention. "Well, you know I'm originally from Central City, right?"

"Um, no, I didn't know that." Dick replied, smiling slightly. "I've heard Central is a beautiful city."

"It is," Wally commented, sighing. "I loved it there."

"So how did you end up in Gotham?"

"It's a long story, Dick."

"So? I don't have anywhere to be. Unless you don't want to tell me. That's okay-"

"No! I do..." Wally sighed again, rubbing his eyes. He paused for a few moments, clearly in deep thought. Once again his eyes looked over onto Dick's, who steadily stared back. This secret was huge and a very personal to Wally, and if this information ended up in the wrong hands... the person Wally had been building up ever since he got to Gotham would be completely ruined.

"For this to make any sense, we need to go back to when I was basically born," he began, looking away. "When I was born dad lost his job, which was obviously shit, but he began looking for one right away. Trouble was, he couldn't find work, so he opened a small corner store shop in hopes that would raise some funds. But it had the total opposite affect, went out of business in a few months and landed us in a whole load of debt. I mean, mom worked, but no way was it enough to keep us going and pay off the bills. So around this time, and by this time I would have been around three, dad began to get really angry... it was random bursts of anger, not something you could prepare for, and it always took me and mom by surprise. It just started out as 'go to your room' and 'no TV for a week', normal parent things, but... it all got worse when my Aunt Iris met Uncle B."

"I don't really know if dad saw Barry as a threat or something, because Barry is really not, but he hated him. Like, I'm talking he could hardly stand being in the same room as him, even though Barry had done nothing wrong. I think it might have been due to the fact that me and Barry had developed a really close relationship, because we were both into science and running! It was like a dream come true for me! On top of that, uncle B has an amazing personality, which was totally different to the one my dad now had. It was... sorta a relief, you know? Seeing a male role model who wasn't becoming aggressive twenty-four seven. So I ended up always wanting to go visit 'Iris and her boyfriend', which really ticked him off."

"... Then one night, he lost it. My mom was on anti-depressants; she couldn't cope with my dad or the rising debts. Aunt Iris had tried to give them money, but no, dad said we didn't take 'hand outs'. But really, that might have stopped mom from ending up how she is now. Mom cried a lot, and dad hated that, and on this particular night when I was six... he lashed out. He hit her, straight across the face, for crying. It happened in the kitchen, I was sitting there eating my dinner and he just... did it. I screamed for my mom, I tried to get to her, but then he... he grabbed me and slammed me hard into the cabinets. He punched my gut and said if I told any more he would make my life hell. I agreed, only because I was terrified, and tried to go help mom, but she wouldn't let me. She ignored me, like I wasn't there. Just kept muttering to herself. I think that's what hurt me the most."

"This went on for a couple of months, dad would hurt me and mom when we didn't do what he wanted, and we said nothing. We had kinda lost contact with Iris and Barry, which really sucked, because I needed them more than ever. But one day, one amazing day, they decided to visit, to see how we were, and caught dad being abusive towards us. Barry went crazy; he hit my dad straight across the face and knocked him out, and Iris called the police. Dad was arrested and I was handed over to Barry and Iris, who were given custody over me when my mom was told by law she was too mentally unstable to look after me. That hurt, but I knew it was true; she doesn't really remember me, she remembers a kid. She can't describe him because her mind has blocked out the years with dad. I went to visit her a few times in the home she was now living in, but the doctors told me it was best not to go see her again because my visits only upset and confuses her. So, for about a year I lived in Central with Barry and Iris, before Iris got offered a job at Gotham News Station, which she took. And here I am." Wally finished, sending Dick a small, but obviously pained smile.

"Yeah, here you are..." Dick replied quietly, before leaning over and kissing him. "Wow, Wally, I'm so sorry..."

"Nah, don't be. Not like you could do much about it, circus boy." Wally teased, but his posture told Dick he was feeling quite vulnerable at the moment. Dick leaned in for another small kiss, before getting an idea. "Come lie down with me on the sofa." Dick instructed, patting it. Smiling, Wally did as he was told, and Dick snuggled into his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around Dick's form, burying his face into his thick dark hair. "Thanks..."

"It's okay," Dick mumbled into his chest. "What are, er, boyfriends for, right?"

"Right." He chuckled, closing his eyes. "Thanks for listening to my story."

"Thanks for opening up to me about it. It means a lot." Dick replied. "What to hear some of my experiences in the circus?"

"Hell yes, dude, the circus must have been amazing to grow up in!"

"It was..." With a small smile on his face, Dick began to talk about the time everyone thought the circus's elephant Zitka had eaten him, when he was actually still playing hide and seek with one of the clowns. He spoke, and Wally listened, until they were both soundly asleep in each other's arms, the noise of the TV acting as a lullaby, luring them into a peaceful darkness.

**o-O-o**

It was the noise of the front door slamming that made both boys jump awake, the eldest of the two nearly pushing the other off the couch. Blue and green eyes met in a panic as the voices came closer. Quickly, Wally made a grab at the TV remote, trying desperately to turn down the volume. Okay, getting all comfy on the couch had been a bad idea. If he had known that his aunt and uncle would have been home at lunchtime he would never have bothered taking Dick to his house. The last thing he needed was suspicious questions about why Richard Grayson, the billionaires son was sleeping (or at least, had been) on their couch. And if Dick freaked and blurted out that they had been skipping, they would both be in deep shit. Wally looked over at the coffee table, where the glass of water and photo album still lay. He had no time to move them, only enough time to whisper hastily to a shell-shocked Dick.

"Act casual, okay?" He hissed to him, before plastering a huge grin on his face as both boys sat up and moved away from each other. "Hi aunt Iris, hi uncle B! What are you two doing here?" Wally practically yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. The two adults blinked in surprise, their conversation instantly stopping. They looked between Wally, the photo album an a stunned looking Dick Grayson, before their eyes once again landed on Wally, matching frowns coming onto their faces. Slowly, Wally put his hands down, coughing awkwardly. Oh great, they were both screwed.

"... Wally, we weren't expecting you home. Or any guests." Iris finally spoke, her smile back and full of warmth but her eyes telling a whole different story. Barry liked to call this Iris's 'reporter face'; as if she was trying to find out the story between himself and Dick.

"Er, well-" He started, swallowing.

"We both had no afternoon classes, so Wally said we could hang out here, maybe get some homework done." Dick cut in, sending the couple his paparazzi smile. He stood, turning to face Barry and Iris. "Richard Grayson, pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand, making Barry chuckle.

"Barry Allen. You will probably recognise my wife from Gotham News Station." He replied as he took his hand, shaking it, before wrapping his arm around the newscaster's waist.

"Of course, Iris West-Allen. We always watch you on TV." Dick said, turning to smile at her. Iris's smiled widened as she looked at him, before stepping back to take off her jacket.

"It's lovely to meet you, Richard. Does your dad know you're here?"

"Um, my butler does." Dick nodded, but broke his eye contact with her.

"That's fine." She shrugged as she hung up her jacket. "As long as someone knows where you are! Do you two boys need any lunch?" She asked as she properly into the living room, pressing a kiss against Wally's forehead.

"_Aunt Iris..." _Wally moaned in embarrassment at the kiss. "Well, if you and uncle B are eating, we'll grab something too, right Dick?" He answered, smiling over at Dick who nodded in reply.

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"Of course not! Feeding another mouth won't be a problem. Trust me, these two," she indicated to Barry and Wally with a grin. "Eat enough to feed a family of ten. Making an extra normal sized plate of food won't make a difference." She teased, making Dick grin back. He liked Iris; she reminded him of his own mom.

"Hey, I don't eat _that _much." Barry playfully protested, before giving Dick a small nudge. "We're sure most of the food ends up in Wally's stomach."

"Hey! Does not!" The red head protested, his voice full of hurt but his green eyes sparkling at the banter. "Anyway, Dick and I are gonna go do our homework. Just shout is when the food is ready." Wally called as he stood up, quickly taking Dick's wrist in his hand.

The red head dragged him up the stairs to the sound of Barry questioning in a teasing voice; "Wally? Doing homework? That kid is a miracle." Wally pushed his door open and practically shoved Dick inside, slamming the door shut.

"Sorry! I never knew they were going to be home early!"

"Dude, it's okay." Dick smiled as he looked around Wally's messy room; he had expected to see half-naked girls sprawled over motorbikes or something like that, but the pale blue walls of Wally's room were only covered with posters of different scientific facts or sayings. The one that stood out the most had to be the poster all about stars, making Dick blink.

This room was... well, it was pretty simple. It showed a whole new side to Wally's personality, and he liked it. Dick knew exactly what it was like to wear a 'mask', to hide away the truth of who you really were from people, but if you didn't take it off once and a while it could change you. "Nice Captain America poster." He commented, grinning at the poster over Wally's bed.

"Don't laugh at it! He is the coolest hero!" Wally argued back, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Dude, Thor is way cooler." Dick teased, sitting down on the unmade bed.

"Does Thor have an awesome shield?"

"No, but he does have an awesome hammer!"

"But he is completely useless without it!" Wally snickered.

"Captain America is screwed without his shield! And he is only super because of an experiment! Thor is a powerful God!"

"Your argument is invalid!" Wally grinned as he sat down next to Dick on his bed, putting an arm around his waist to bring him closer. "One day you will see Captain America is the best hero ever..."

"Never," Dick chuckled, leaning into Wally's side. "So, homework?"

"Oh dude, you didn't take that seriously, did you?" Wally asked, sending him a look.

"Um, no?" Dick replied, straightening up slightly. "Of course not..."

"Good!" Wally grinned, pulling Dick into a kiss, trying to deepen it.

"Wally!" Dick hissed, pulling back. "What if someone walks in?!"

"Dick, chill," he smiled, pulling the younger teenager to him. "Aunt Iris and Uncle B were teenagers once too, you know? They'll know we're not doing homework..."

Dick sighed, but let Wally pull him back into his hold. Their lips met in a slow kiss before it was deepened, their tongues meeting. Wally's hand ran up Dick's back, rubbing the tip of his neck before going back down. He repeated this until he managed to slip up Richard's shirt this time, touching the smooth bare skin he found there. Dick jumped at this, pulling away from their kissing to send him a look.

"I'm not going that far with you. Especially not with your uncle and aunt in the house. It's really weird." He muttered, getting a small grin in reply.

"Don't worry Dickie, I promise not to do anything that would involve you taking your clothes off." Wally snickered, the slight, annoyed blush that rose on Dick's cheeks being worth it.

The red head leaned in again to kiss Dick's lips, his hand coming up to cradle the younger teenager's face gently. Richard leaned into the touch, sighing happily into the kiss. Kissing Wally was seriously asterous; sure, he was the only person Dick had ever kissed, but if this was how everyone kissed... He was happy to join in. When the grip on his hair tightened slightly, Dick's own hand went up to Wally's arm, slowly going up and down it, in a slow, comforting manner. Not that the older teen really needed it; then again, Dick wasn't so sure if Wally was feeling any better about telling Dick how he ended up in Gotham. Either way, Richard was his boyfriend, and boyfriends were there for each other, no matter what.

As their tongues slowly traced and played with each others, Wally carefully (and in his mind, slyly) pushed Dick down against his bed, so that he was now leaning over him. Their kisses deepened; getting more passionate, making both teenagers pant. Their lips smashed together now, hands gripping hair and clothes, slight moans escaping the two. Maybe Wally's promise of no clothes being removed would have been broken, if it weren't for the small knock on Wally's door.

"Hey kiddo, that's lunch out... How's the 'studying' coming along?" His uncle voices said, his tone teasing.

"Uncle _B! _Shut up!" Wally grumbled into Dick's neck, making the dark haired boy cackle slightly. He gave Wally a small push, indicating for the runner to get off of him. Wally did so as he replied; "We will be right down!" He pressed another small kiss against Dick's jaw before standing up, holding out his hand. "Come on Dick! Food time! You are really gonna love my Aunt Iris's food, dude. It's _heaven.."_

**o-O-o**

Wally wasn't wrong about Iris's cooking being heaven. Well, she was no Alfred, of course; no one could beat Alfred, but he enjoyed the grilled cheese sandwich, snickering as Wally got onto to his second one with an innocent look.

"So, Richard, is your father alright with what happened yesterday? If he's not, you can let him know Wally has had a huge talking too." Iris said as she poured herself a glass of water. "He knows not to do that again, don't you Wally?"

"Yes," Wally grumbled behind his sandwich, a faint blush on his cheeks for getting in trouble in front of his boyfriend. Iris and Barry had made their life's goals to embarrass him, it seemed.

"Don't worry about it, Mrs-"

"Call me Iris!"

"Iris," Dick smiled. "I think he is alright about it."

"He didn't look alright about it..." Wally muttered.

"Well, you did just get his kid arrested." Barry snorted, reaching to grab another sandwich. "We're both just glad that everything's okay."

They spoke about normal things for a while; Barry and Iris's workday, school, Dick's interests. It was nice. Different to the dinners he had with Bruce, which seemed to be a lot more formal than the one he was having right now. _Bruce could learn some human skills from these guy.s _Okay, maybe that was a little harsh thinking of his father. Considering when Dick was first taken in by the man he hardly got a hug from him.

"Hey, Dick, I have a small running competition this Friday. Want to come? It's at lunchtime, if you don't mind giving that up." Wally asked as he finished his food.

"Yeah, sounds good." Dick nodded, not seeing the small grins that Barry and Iris shot each other. "I'll be there. Is it okay if the rest of the guys come along?"

"Sure, the more the merrier, right?" Wally replied, sending him a happy grin. A comfortable silence took over as everyone finished off their food, Dick thanking Iris for it. His blue eyes happened to glance up at the clock mounted on the wall, and he nearly jumped; that was the time already?

"Wow, I never noticed the time... I have to go, got an, er, appointment." Dick smiled apologetically as he stood. "Thank you once again for a lovely lunch."

"No problem, Richard. Don't be a stranger." Iris grinned as she got up, cleaning the plates. "Lovely seeing you." She called as he headed towards the door, dragging on his shoes. Wally got up and followed him, casually leaning against the wall as Dick pulled his bag onto his back, adjusting the weight.

"You need to leave?" Wally asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, sorry. Alfred is picking me up, and he will call Bruce if I'm not there." Dick sighed. Wally gave a small shrug and, hoping that his aunt and uncle weren't looking, pulled him in for a small kiss.

"See you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah." Dick grinned. "See you then. Thanks for an asterous afternoon."

"You need to tell me all about asterous." Wally chuckled as he opened the door for him.

"I will do," Dick replied, before calling out; "see you later!" To Barry and Iris. They replied to him just as he left, Wally closing the door quietly.

The silence lasted for all of five seconds, before Barry's voice called out teasingly; "Wally's got a boyfriend! Wally's got a boyfriend!"

"Uncle B!" Wally yelled, but laughed when his aunt did. "Don't start on that..."

"Wally's got a boyfriend-Oof!" Barry muttered, rubbing the back of his head where Iris had hit it.

o-O-o

Dick had ran all the way back to school, not stopping for a break (and thanking the training himself and Bruce did). He was just in time as the bell began to ring, straightening up his uniform and bag, and walked to Alfred, who was sitting patiently in the car. _Good, I've totally gotten away with this..._

"Hello Master Richard." Alfred said in acknowledgement. "How was school today? Short, I imagine?"

"Short?" Dick frowned, putting on his 'innocent' face. "Why would it be short?"

"I passed you on the way, sir." Alfred commented cheerfully. "You were running back to school. Did you not you notice me?"

"Um... No..." Dick rubbed his eyes, sighing. "Please don't tell Bruce!"

"How about this; I will not say a word to Master Bruce if you promise not to do it again?"

"I promise!" Dick nodded, a small smile on his face. "Thanks, Alfred."

"No problem, Master Richard. Now, tell me what you were doing."

Grinning, Dick began to tell Alfred about his day, snickering at the man's input. He promised once again to not skip school, but leaned back in his chair, happy. Wally's guardians liked him. They accepted him. They were two of the most amazing people he had ever met in his whole life. It felt like a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders, allowing him to breathe a little better. _Now, how to get Bruce to like you... _Dick thought; the idea of it seeming impossible.

**o-O-o**

**So... it's been a while ;) **Hi guys! I'm back here, kinda. School is still being hell for me but hopefully my small break away from writing will help me get back into it. I don't have much to say,****** please review as it always helps me to write! Also, tell me what you want to see happen in the upcoming chapters! This is important, because I have nothing planned yet, so if you want to see something, this is the time to say! Thanks (:**

Big thanks to my beta** MistressOfRobins, **she has of course, done another amazing job!

**Shout out to nightwing-butt-wonderful on tumblr, **as she danced for me... It sounds weird, yes, but it makes sense to us :3

Bye for now~!

krox1


	9. Maybe

**Disclaimer: Still not mine! **

**Throw of the Dice**

Chapter Nine

___Tuesday – 6 days until Prom_

There had been a strange, heart-warming feeling inside Dick's chest yesterday as soon as he had gotten home; maybe part of it was the relief that Alfred had promised to keep quiet about Dick's trip out of school or maybe it was because the slightly awkward first meeting with Wally's aunt and uncle had went well. He wasn't sure, but he liked it. It was the type of feeling that couldn't disappear easily – even if this day happened to go bad, he'd be able to hold onto it.

The bell for first class had just rang, signalling the start of the day. It was Tuesday, so the week had barely started, but Dick didn't mind. He shifted his books under one arm, carefully avoiding bumping into any of the passing students. He had yet to see Wally, which wasn't too surprising as it was just the beginning of the day, but he had some stupid... longing to see the idiot. They had been texting each other late last night, until two in the morning, which was stupid of them on a school night, but it had been worth it.

Every time his phone buzzed on his pillow he had smiled. They had basically played twenty questions with each other, trying to learn more about the other. It was funny how much they had in common, even though it didn't seem that way on the outside.

… And that stupid smile was back on his face. Jeez, just ___thinking _about Wally made him grin.

He walked into his first class, but let his blue eyes once more cast around the packed corridor, looking out for one red head in particular. He couldn't see him, but when he felt his shoulder being shoved so someone could get past him, he snapped out of his thoughts. He looked over at the person who had shoved him; expecting it to be a jock or someone in that range of popularity, but felt a twinge of hurt as he saw the retreating back. ___And there goes that great feeling... _He thought dryly to himself. Barbara had shoved him – his___best friend__. _And she hadn't even said a word to him. It was obvious that she was annoyed with him, from her tense shoulders and the lack of communication, and he thought he had a good idea why...

He knew it himself that when it came to friendships it was best to sort out any problems straight away, not leave them to hang around and tear fresh holes in their relationship. The teacher hadn't arrived yet, as he refused to start a lesson without a fresh cup of coffee, so he knew he had time to talk to her.

"Hey Babs..." No reply. Dick's frown deepened, his hand tapping on his book. "Er, have I done something?"

"Where were you yesterday?" She asked her in a low tone as she took out her books, which instantly signalled that Dick was in trouble. Oh boy.

"Well... _honestly_, I was with Wally." The smile was back, almost automatically. "We sorta took the day off and accidentally met his aunt and uncle, but it was really great!"

"So you _skipped?_"

"Well, yes, but-"

"For God's sake, Dick!" She snapped, pushing her red hair out of her eyes to glare up at him. "You can't be serious. This has really gone too far now. I mean, getting all friendly with that ass is one thing, but running off together and not telling anyone is just plain stupid! This isn't ___you,_Dick. You are just giving up who you were before Wally West to impress him or something! Well, we're all sick of it. You are just treating us like crap, all for one boy." She finished with a huff, opening her English notebook and staring ahead of her, straight at the board.

Dick gaped at her, completely shocked at her outburst; he knew that Barbara wasn't a girl to be messed with, but she had ___never_ acted this way towards him... it really hurt. But another side to him, the one that wasn't feeling self-pity, knew that she was right. He had only been thinking about Wally, and what he and Wally were going to get up to after school, and what type of food Wally liked, and what time should he arrive on Friday to see Wally run... ___Wally, Wally, Wally._

He loved his friends more than anything, and they knew that. He didn't mean to purposely treat them like crap, it was just... his relationship with Wally was so new and exciting; he couldn't help but focus on it. But he knew that no matter how amazing dating Wally could be, he would never just give up on his friends for it. He was better than that.

"I'm... I'm so sorry." Dick mumbled sheepishly, looking down. "I guess that I have been acting a bit like a jerk, haven't I? Babs, you know I'm not doing it on purpose. It's just that-"

"I get it! It's a whole new... whatever is going on with you and him, and it's important to you, but when I get told by my dad that he ___arrested_you with Wally and then the next day you don't show up it worries us!" She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"I know Babs, and I'm sorry." He looked over at the door – still no sign of their teacher. He took a seat next to her, putting his hand over hers. "I really am. Listen, we haven't had a movie night for ages. How about you and the rest of the guys come over after school today and we watch something? I'm sure Alfred won't mind making us cookies..."

"Cookies sound good." She muttered, but sent him a small, grateful smile. "Thanks, Dick. It sounds... nice." She paused, turning to him, biting her lip. "Could I maybe ask Jaime? You know, the boy from the party?"

Dick grinned at her, nodding. He nudged her playfully. "Is this some boy I have to go all big brother on?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "Sorry, Conner beat you too it. But Jaime is really nice... What am I saying?" She blushed, looking down, making Dick cackle. "We aren't even going out! He's just a really good friend or whatever... Stop laughing!"

Dick's snickering increased, and he was about to make a teasing comment when a deep voice cleared their throat loudly from the top of the class. "Mr Grayson, I do believe you are sitting in the wrong seat."

Dick jumped up, ignoring the snickers from his classmates as he apologised and sat down in his own seat, quickly opening his notebook and getting ready to start the lesson. Yesterday had been a one off skip, so today he had to put in one hundred and ten percent to make up for it. He was sure that his friends would be able to make it. Unless they were all pissed off at him and decided to ignore him... But if he got Babs to forgive him, he was sure they would too. He just had to find a balance with them and Wally.

Or he could try and work the two together...

___Well,_he thought to himself as he scribbled down a note, ___if Babs is going to take Jaime over, I could kinda take Wally... They do need to get used to him, after all, and just hanging out will probably do that..._

When the teacher turned around to write up their task on the board, Dick quickly took out his phone, sending Wally a quick text – he might not be able to see him at lunch, because he was pretty sure Wally had training.

**Hey Walls, listen, me and the rest of the crew are going around to my place after school for a movie night, do you want to come?**

Not a minute later, his phone buzzed.

**Sure! I'm there! C u then! (: x**

**o-O-o**

The day had flown by for Dick, and before he knew it he was paying for his lunch, heading over to the table his friends always sat at. As usual, Kaldur and Artemis were already there. Dick had no idea how they always seemed to be the first ones to arrive, but he never bothered asking. He made his way over to them, sending them both a small smile. Kaldur returned it, but Artemis sent him an annoyed glance.___Oh boy, here comes mama mode._

"Where did you disappear to yesterday? We always text each other if we aren't going to school." She huffed, tapping his fingers against the table in an irritated manner. Kaldur sighed, and sent Dick a look; 'just ignore her' was the clear message.

"I didn't go to school because I went to hang out with Wally." He mumbled, playing with his pasta. If she started yelling, he might have to disappear under the table and never come back.

Her look of annoyance doubled, making Dick shrink back slightly – Artemis was terrifying when she was angry – when laughter made her deflate slightly. Zatanna and M'gann were coming up to the table, giggling about something to do with cheerleading try outs. Well, he guessed it was about that. Girls were difficult to understand when their voices got all high from laughing. A hand brushed his shoulder, making him look up. He sent Conner a grin, and he got a small one in return. At least they weren't all pissed with him.

Artemis, thankfully, dropped the subject. Their lunchtime ritual went as normal, with no appearance of Wally. Dick knew that he did have training, and he was probably making up for it since they had skipped yesterday, which was fine. Seeing the couples around him snuggling wasn't making him at all jealous. Of course not.

"Hey, where's the red head that usually sits here?" Zatanna spoke up, her blue eyes looking meeting Dick's.

"Barbara? She tutors on Tuesdays." He smiled.

"Oh, right! That's sweet of her!" She smiled back, before checking her watch. "Alright M'gann, we need to go for try outs. You nervous?" She asked, laughing at the red head's expression. "Jeez, relax. I've seen your routine; you are going to do fine." The rest of the group called out good lucks, Artemis giving the terrified girl a long hug, before watching them leave.

Damn, Dick had forgotten those where today. ___Kinda showing that you are not at all in touch with your friends lives. That is not asterous at all._

"You guys aren't busy after school, right?" Dick asked after eating some of his food. "Me and Babs were thinking of having a movie night when school ends. We haven't had one in ages, so..."

"That sounds like a plan." Artemis nodded, looking up at Kaldur. The eldest teen gave a short nod, his smile widening at Dick.

"Conner? What about you and M'gann?" Dick asked, turning to the teen. The other boy had a small frown on his face as he thought, before slowly nodding.

"We should be able to make it." He muttered, looking away as all the eyes on the table turned to him.

"Great! Oh, ask Zatanna too... Babs might be bringing that Jaime kid from the party as well, so we need to be nice to him." Dick cackled.

"We don't really. If he comes can we gang up on him?" Artemis smirked.

"Artemis, Dick." Kaldur murmured, eyebrow raised, but he knew they were on teasing. Well, he___hoped_ they were only joking. "So, if everybody is taking a plus one, I guess that you are taking Wally...?"

That made everyone freeze. Dick sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Guys, I want you to like him..."

"We would if he wasn't a huge asshole."

"Thanks for your input, Artemis," Dick muttered. "Look, here's the thing, he's going to be with us a lot now. And you are going to have to get used to it, unless it's that horrible and you can't stand being near him or me. But... I really do want you guys to like him and support us, because he means a lot to me."

"Dick, this time last week he was trying to kiss you and treat you like shit, and now he's your whole world?" Artemis replied, her eyebrow rising. Out of all his friends, he knew that Artemis and Barbara would be the hardest to win over – especially when they had their facts right.

"He isn't my whole world, I never said that. He means a lot to me, just like you guys do. And I know what happened last week, but... things change. People change. I guess that when he realised I wasn't going to fall for the douche bag act he showed me what he really was like. And I ___like_how he actually is!"

"His douche bag act is not an act! He is really just a douche bag! It's time you woke up and realised that." Artemis snapped.

"Okay, Artemis, listen to me." Dick said in a low tone – signalling to the pair that the younger teen had had enough of the argument. "You may think that what you are doing and saying is helping me realise that Wally is some big asshole who is just... using me or something, but you don't know him like I do. You keep making out that he is going to hurt me when really it's what___you_ are doing that's hurting. So can you just stop and let be in a relationship I'm happy in?"

The conversation stopped there; Dick attacked his food as if it was fighting back, and Artemis tapped her fingers against the table in annoyance. Kaldur looked between the two and sighed; he knew that Artemis cared so much for Richard that she was just looking out for him, but she tried to in all the wrong ways which spiked Richard's anger. The two were actually so alike that these types of fights were normal. They happened often enough that Kaldur knew that by the end of the school day they would have made up, so he had nothing to worry about.

However, he had never seen Richard defend a person that quickly, which did worry the eldest teen. What if Wally was mucking around with Dick for a laugh? What if Dick ended up hurt because it was obvious how hard he had fallen for the red head? ___What if Wally breaks his heart?_

As much as he wished to voice his concerns, he knew it would not help the situation. Silently, he ate his food, his arm wrapped around Artemis, the questions of___'what if' _burned into his mind.

**o-O-o**

Wally didn't think he would ever find himself back outside Wayne Manor any time soon. He had met up with Dick at the end of the school day who informed him that the rest of the guys were going home first to get changed, because they didn't want to sit around in their school uniforms, which Wally understood. Personally, he didn't want to either, as it had been such a long day – comfy clothes sounded amazing compared to the heavy uniform.

He wiped his hands nervously on his jeans, worried that they were getting slightly sweaty at the thought of Bruce Wayne answering the door. He knew if he did he wouldn't be allowed in the house. God, what was _he_ _doing here_? He still had time to run...

But the annoying, sensible part of his mind told him to man up and get through this movie night. He had to at least get on with Dick's friends, and by avoiding them at any chance he got wasn't exactly going to help anything. The really sad thing was that he actually wanted them to like him. He knew that after prom he would probably never speak to these people again, which he deserved... and which sucked. There was something about Dick that Wally had come to like; a lot. He had always viewed Dick as the invisible rich kid that was probably so far up his own ass to come out for anyone else, when in fact he was the exact opposite. It actually made Wally realise something about himself. Something bad.

The view he had on Dick, being stuck up and all that, it was really what he was like. It dawned on him that excluding Zatanna, he had no friends. No real friends, anyway. But meeting Dick had not only given him a boyfriend, it had also given him a chance at having real friends. He knew there was some tension around him and the gang, but he appreciated the efforts that M'gann and Kaldur were going through to like him.

___And you are really going to let all this go, for a stupid bet you truthfully don't want to be a part of anymore?_

Wally looked down, a frown pushing its way onto his face. There was too much at stake to drop the bet, and anyway, he had to ask Dick to prom before he could even think about these types of things...___Oh my God, I haven't asked Dick to prom yet. And it's in six days. Crap-_

"Good timing!" Dick chirped as he swung open the large door, a grin evident on his face. "We were just gonna ask Alfred to put on some cookies... Hey, everything okay?" Dick asked, leaning on the door, the smile on his face slipping slightly. Wally quickly sent him his confident grin, stepping inside the house.

"Yeah, I'm all good!" Wally smiled, leaning down to press a small kiss on Dick's lips. "Cookies sound ___awesome__, _I'm starved!" Dick chuckled at that, pressing close to Wally's chest.

"When aren't you, exactly?" The dark haired teen teased, making his boyfriend snicker. Wally put his arms around Dick's limber frame, pressing their foreheads together.

"When we're kissing?" Wally grinned, leaning down to capture the younger teen's lips again. In his defence, he had only seen the other briefly after school and there had been no time to get close with each other then, so he would take any chance to kiss Dick when he could. He smiled into the kiss when Dick responded, one of his slender hands moving up his arms to rest on his shoulders, keeping him gently in place.

"Hey Dick, have you asked-oh." Barbara stood at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes wide. She stared at the couple, her hands curling into fists as she swallowed. ___Someone looks surprised to see me..._Wally thought dryly to himself, forcing himself not to frown as Dick stepped back from him, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"I told you Wally was coming, didn't I?" Dick asked, sending the stunned girl a small smile. It slipped off his face at the coldness of her tone when she spoke up.

"No, you didn't. But I probably should have figured that out myself, right?" She answered, letting out a small huff. "I'm going to get us some drinks." She sharply turned to the right, in the direction that Wally figured was the kitchen, and didn't spare the two a second glance. Dick's shoulders slumped, and Wally's hands automatically went up to them, giving them a small squeeze. The dark haired teen sighed, looking over his shoulder to Wally.

"I forgot to mention that you were coming."

"I noticed." Wally smiled slightly, getting one in return.

"It's not that she hates you-" Dick started, but Wally cut him off with a small chuckle.

"She does. And that's okay, I guess. Not everyone you meet in life will get along with you. We're just two different people." ___No, she can see right through your act and knows she would be better with Dick. At least she wouldn't hurt him._

Dick sighed, moving around Wally to close the door. "I just wish she could get along with you and Artemis too. It's not fair to treat someone that way. And I think Babs is just a bit pissed because that guy... er, Jaime – the Spanish kid – couldn't come."

"Jaime Reyes? He's good friends with one of the kids on my team." Wally smiled, grasping Dick's hand when the younger teen reached for it.

"Try bonding over that?" Dick cackled, dragging Wally over to the large staircase, the red head happily following after him.

"I'll try my best." Wally grinned, pausing at the top of the staircase when Dick let go of his hand. "Er..."

"Go to the right, keep going until you hear noise." Dick smiled, leaning up to give him another small kiss. "I'm just gonna go ask for cookies and try and put Babs in a better mood. I'll be up soon. Play nice." The mathlete gave him a small shove in the direction he was meant to go.

Wally nodded and began slowly walking down the corridor, looking around. It was full of interesting antiques, but that didn't exactly hold his attention for long. Teenagers really weren't interested in things like that, especially Wally. However, his eyes were drawn to the small, barely noticeable camera that was stuck on the ceiling, pointed at him. Wally nearly stopped walking as he stared at it; they had cameras in here? Who looked through them? Bruce? Oh God, what if he was ___home?_ What if he had seen him and Dick___kissing?_

That was it, he was a dead man.

Sighing, Wally looked away from the camera and quickly shuffled to the noise coming from behind one of the doors to his left. He opened in and peered inside, looking at the scene in front of him.

It was strange how everyone seemed to perfectly interact with each other – even Zatanna who was just as new to this group as he was. He watched as M'gann and Zee giggled to each other about something that happened at cheerleader try outs, while M'gann seemingly unconsciously played with Artemis's hair, as the blonde haired girl read her magazine, perched on Kaldur's lap. The two males of the group were casually talking to each other, not having noticed the red head standing awkwardly in the doorway. He kinda wanted Dick to be with him right now, to coax the group into talking to him, because they all seemed to click well enough with each other that he had no idea how he would fit in without breaking it.

___But he had to run off to see if Barbara was alright... _He thought grumpily to himself. Well, he knew that wasn't the complete reason he had went to the kitchen, but still... Maybe he could go and see if he needed any help? You know, just to be a great boyfriend, not to show Barbara that Dick was ___his_boyfriend and his alone. He turned, prepared to do exactly that, when he nearly ran into the girl herself. ___Oh God, awkward._

"Careful!" She grumbled, her grip on the cups and the bottle of coke tightening.

"Sorry..." He muttered, moving out her way, before quickly asking; "Do you need any-"

"No." She replied, cutting him off. Wally held back a snort – she was acting like a child. But fine, if that was how she was going to be...

He followed her into the room, moving around her and taking a seat next to Zatanna, who sent him a grin. M'gann and Kaldur also sent him a small smile, Conner glancing up to look at him, giving him a short nod, but nothing from Artemis. Lovely. He didn't bother to join in the discussion that was taking place; instead he let his mind wander.

Relaxing against the comfortable (and probably very expensive) couch, he thought about how little time he had left before prom. He tried to picture how it would go inside his head, but he found that he couldn't – when did Dick exactly find out this was all for a bet? On the night or the day after? He let out a long sigh, wishing this whole thing had been for a different purpose. Preferably one where no one gets hurt. ___Oh well, you haven't even had a chance to ask him yet...Oh shit._

"What's up, Wally?" Zatanna's voice broke through his musing, making him jump slightly. Crap, had he said that out loud? ___And now everyone is looking at you, genius__. Jeez, even Artemis looked up from her crappy magazine._

"I... er..." Feeling a bit on the spot, Wally swallowed thickly. _Just say it!_ "I'm... going to ask Dick to go to prom with me, but I have absolutely no idea how I am going to do it."

"Aw!" M'gann squealed, clearly the only one of the group happy to hear the news. Even Zee, who was usually supportive of him and his plans, was frowning. It wasn't like she forgot why exactly he was here, right? She couldn't have.

"But I really need suggestions on how to do it." He continued, looking away from the prying eyes. "I kinda want it to be special, you know?" M'gann nodded at him, opening her mouth to speak some encourage to him, but she was cut off.

"Do you honestly think Dick would say yes?" Artemis asked, a frown playing onto her features. "All the people that bully him are going to be there, why would he want to go to prom with them?"

"He wouldn't be going to Prom with ___them_; he would be going with me," Wally replied, his eyebrow raised.

"And that's a ___huge_ difference," she replied, rolling her eyes and going back to her magazine. Zatanna looked between the two, before crossing her arms.

"Artemis, Wally isn't really the bad guy here." She started. "I mean, I know he has a reputation when it comes to relationships, but I'm his best friend, I can guarantee that Wally really likes Richard." The red head stared at his friend, a stupid warm feeling tightening around his chest. He knew that the cheerleader cared a lot about him – and that they were of course best friends – but for her to stand up to someone as scary as Artemis (not that he would ever admit that) showed how important their friendship really was. He knew her view on the bet was very negative, but she hadn't ratted him out to Dick or his friends, and was in her own way trying to help him. Probably because she knew how much being the Captain of the Running team meant to him, but still. He really should appreciate her more.

Artemis shifted slightly, showing her discomfort. She hadn't expected Zatanna of all people to stick up for the idiot, and felt a bit at a loss of how she should reply. After all, Zatanna was growing on her, and she didn't want to piss her off because of her view on Wally. "Well... it's not like you'll have a lot of time to ask him, anyway," she grumbled.

"I know... I have a running competition on Friday so I can't do it then, and that's leaving it pretty late anyway." Wally sighed.

"Thursday is leaving it late too," Zatanna told him softly.

"So that leaves tomorrow. Great." Wally replied, rubbing his eyes. The free space next to him was then filled with a very excited M'gann, her hand reaching out to grab his arm.

"You should do something really romantic! When Conner asked me-"

"_M'gann."_Said boy cut in, looking uncomfortable. Wally knew exactly why; the idea of someone as grumpy as Conner being romantic was a strange and awkward thought, so it was no surprise that he wanted to keep it private between the two. He actually wouldn't mind keep this between himself and Dick either, that way it would be less embarrassing.

"Oh, er, never mind!" She murmured, sending her boyfriend a smile. "I think that Dick would like it to be special, you know? He's quiet at school, but you know it yourself Wally, he has a big personality. I mean, he did grow up in the circus, he is used to things being massive." M'gann told him, her eyes lighting up at the thought. "He would want it to be special that way."

"But then again. We need to think if Dick would want something big. What if he wants to say no but feels like he can't?" Barbara cut in, making Wally frown; of course she and Artemis would love it for Dick to say no.___Bitches__._

"But if he sees how much effort Wally went through to ask him to prom he might love it." Zatanna answered back, nodding her head thoughtfully. Wally shot Kaldur and Conner a look that screamed 'help me', but was meant with small awkward smiles of sympathy.

"Well, yes, but-"

"What's everyone talking about?" Dick asked as he came into the room, carefully balancing a tray of cookies. He paused as everyone turned to stare at him, Wally's green eyes looking like they were ready to pop out of his skull. There hadn't been any raised voices, but it looked as if the group had split into three teams. Wally's team consisted of M'gann and Zatanna, the other was Babs and Artemis, and finally there was Kaldur and Conner – the two who had no involvement, most likely.

"Just... you know... who wore it best." Artemis replied, holding up her magazine. Dick slowly nodded, his eyes peering at the glossy page.

"Definitely Jennifer Lawrence." He shrugged, putting down the tray of freshly made cookies, making Wally's mouth water. "Who took a movie with them?"

"Me!" M'gann grinned, grabbing her bag and pulling out a movie. "I love this film, and it's not too girly if that's what you are worried about." She held up 'Ten Things I Hate About You', making Wally inwardly groan. They had to watch that movie in English class once, and he had fallen asleep about ten minutes in.

"Great!" Dick beamed, grabbing a couple of cookies from the tray as he shuffled over to Wally. "Just stick it in, M'gann, it should start playing itself." As the girl rushed over to do that, Dick smiled, holding out a cookie in front of Wally's face. "Alfred made double, especially for you. I told him you eat like a horse." He cackled, his smile widening as Wally took the cookie. "Taste's awesome, huh?"

"Dude..." Wally groaned as he ate the cookie, his hand shooting out to take another. "These taste too good to be true..."

"That's what Alfred's cooking does to you." Dick snickered, before situating himself onto Wally's lap. He had been debating this silently to himself in the kitchen as he had helped Alfred prepare the cookies. He wasn't sure how his friends would react to the bold move, or how even Wally would react to it, but he had to show them that Wally wasn't a 'threat' to him or them. He felt Wally freeze up slightly under him, before an arm wrapped securely around his waist, a small smile on the red head's face. Okay, as selfish as it sounded, Dick couldn't bring himself to care how his friends reacted to this. He was comfy and happy, and that was that.

They sat mostly in silence for the duration of the film, only breaking it by adding some comments when someone wanted too or the occasional shuffle of someone leaning over to grab a cookie. Dick was still curled up against Wally's chest, enjoying the warmth that the other emitted. Wally's arm was still wrapped loosely around him, the tips of his fingers tracing the same patterns up Dick's arm. Wally was, embarrassingly, enjoying himself. The movie wasn't actually that bad, it had its funny moments. And hey, if Dick was happy, he was happy.

Suddenly, the boy in his arms shot up, his eyes fixed on the screen. "This part is the best..." Dick grinned while everybody groaned – this was old news to them. But it wasn't to Wally, and that made him sit up, watching the screen and Dick's reaction to it. The guy on the screen was being a complete idiot – he was singing some stupid song and everyone was clapping, even though Wally had no idea why. But just watching Dick mouth along to the words, that small smile on his lips and the way his eyes were glued to the TV screen made Wally realise that maybe, just maybe, he would have to do something stupid for Dick, just this once.

_Maybe_.

**o-O-o**

"So, you and Dick seem to be pretty serious." Zatanna commented, kicking her feet against the ground. Wally had volunteered (well, had practically told her) to walk her home, as it was getting late by the time the movie finished.

"Hm? Oh, I guess." He replied, shrugging slightly. They walked in silence for a minute before Wally sighed. "Would you be surprised if I said I was beginning to regret the bet?"

Zatanna turned to look at him, a sad smile on her face. "No. I already knew it, Wally. You've had this look on your face since you arrived at his house... I can't describe it, really. But I took one look at you and knew it. You really do like him, don't you?" Wally's eyes widened at that.

"I wouldn't go that far, Zee. He's just shown me he has feelings, and that they can get hurt, that's all." He muttered, looking down. A small, but strong hand gripped his arm, making him come to a stop. Slowly, he looked up into Zatanna's understanding eyes.

"Walls, don't lie to yourself. You know if you go through with this bet you are going to lose him." She told him gently. "And I know you, and this will hurt you just as much as it is going to hurt him. Do the right thing, call off the bet."

"You know I can't. If I could, I would, but I can't give up being captain. They need me." He answered, pulling out of her grip. "I'm sorry."

She stared at him, trying to see past his emotionless mask, but let out a long sigh - she wouldn't get anything out of him tonight. "It's not going to be me you'll need to say sorry too. Just remember that. Listen, I can walk from here, alright? I'll see you tomorrow." She pulled him in for a tight hug, giving him one last meaningful look before turning to continue down the street, heading home. Before she turned the corner, she quickly turned back to him, calling out his name. "Hey, have you got any idea on how you are going to ask Dick to prom?"

Wally paused, biting his lip, before a small smile danced across his face. "Yeah, I do. Any chance I can borrow your cheer leading squad tomorrow?"

**o-O-o**

_Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) As you can see, they are beginning to grudgingly get used to Wally, some more than others, but it's a start! And that's whats important! _

_Um, not much to say really, thanks to **MistressOfRobins** for betaing! And **thanks to all of you guys** for being patient and keeping me motivated by sending me lovely reviews - I read and appreciate all of them. Also **thanks to those who sent me ideas for future chapters!** I've worked out what I am going to do now, so thanks! -snuggles-_

_Okay, all I need to say is now** I have those annoying exams coming up soon** - so update might take even longer than usual... But I will work on the next chapter whenever I can :) _

_Also, **important for those who read 'Coming Home'** - I'm thinking of just finishing it there, sorry... I like to let you guys make up in your minds how it continues, because I'm sure everyone has different ideas! _

_Alright, I am going to sleep now... Please leave a review to get a chapter preview! :D _

_Bye for now my loves!_

_Krox1 _


End file.
